


》Die Romanoffs ~ das Aufeinandertreffen《| Part I || AVENGERS

by Agent_Rogers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Captain America Steve Rogers, Choose Your Own Character, Deutsch | German, English, Episode: s02e17 Passion, Family, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Goals, Hawkeye - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loss of Trust, Love, Magic, Marvel Universe, Multi, NYC, New York, New York City, Nick Fury - Freeform, Own Character, SHIELD, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor - Freeform, Trust, Trust Issues, death chilldren, Русский | Russian
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Rogers/pseuds/Agent_Rogers
Summary: 》Für Neuanfänge wurden wir nicht geschaffen. Wir waren Agenten. Knallhart, kalt wie der Winter. Und wir waren Arschlöscher mit Geschmack und einer Prise Humor.《„Wer sind sie?"„Das sage ich nicht, Arschloch."„Sie wird spielen wollen."„Ich spiele nur mit Leuten, die ich sexy finde", grinste ich und musterte den Feind vor mir. „Und Sie finde ich nicht im Geringsten anziehend." Der Rotschopf neben ihm fing zu lachen an.„Sie gefällt mir. Können wir sie behalten?"„Nein", spuckte der Agent aus. „Kinder sind nichts für den Krieg."„Naja, Sie scheinen niemals aus der Pubertät gefunden zu haben", zuckten meine Mundwinkel und ich lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück.----------Ich war noch nie jemand, der sich gerne was befehlen ließ, doch in diesem Job musste ich das tun, was mir befohlen wurde. Ich, eine Agentin vom KGB, wurde entführt. Clint Barton und Natasha Romanoff brachten mich zu Shield... und damit begannen all meine Probleme... Ich war schon immer ein Magnet für Probleme - und das sollten auch alle anderen zu spüren bekommen.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/OC, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Cover

Die Romanoffs ~ das Aufeinandertreffen | Part One


	2. Cast

****

****

**Sophie Turner - Victoria Maria Romanoff**

_》Sie sind wohl nie aus der Pubertät rausgekommen, huh?《_

**Miranda Cosgrove - Charlie Lebedow**

_》Ich traue Fremden nicht.《_

**Ben Barnes - Nathan Orlow**

_》Ich mag ihn einfach. Ich finde ihn amüsant.《_

**Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff** **aka Black Widow**

_》Wir haben Jahre aneinander vorbeigelebt. Das kannst selbst du nicht leugnen, Victoria.《_

**Jeremy Renner - Clinton Barton** **aka Hawkeye**

 _》Irgendwie... ist sie sexy. Aber nur irgendwie._ _《_

**Samuel L. Jackson - Nicholas Fury**

_》_ _Miss Romanoff, niemand möchte Ihnen hier auch nur in irgendeiner Weise etwas antun.《_

**Tom Hiddelston - Loki Laufeyson**

_》Du hättest meine Königin werden sollen.《_

**Robert Downey Junior - Anthony Edward Stark** **aka Iron Man**

 _》_ _Captain Iglo, sei freundlicher.《_

**Chris Evans - Steven Grant Rogers** **aka Captain America**

 _》_ _Ich, ehm, ich... bin verwirrt. Was?《_

**Mark Ruffalo - Dr. Bruce Banner** **aka Hulk**

 _》_ _Ich bin ein Monster. Das kann niemand leugnen.《_

**Chris Hemsworth - Thor Odinson**

_》Hi, Thor, Gott des Donners, Kronprinz von Asgard und... wie beim Donner kannst du leben? Oder auch nur atmen?《_

** Soundtrack: **

_1\. Whatever it takes – Hollywood undead_   
_2\. „Story of my life" – One Direction (Alex Goot Cover)_   
_3\. So cold – Ben Cocks_   
_4\. Never let me fall – Cimorelli_   
_5\. Sorry not sorry – Demi Lovato_   
_6.. Crying in the club – Camila Cabello_   
_7\. Rolling in the deep – Adele_   
_8\. Mama – Jonas Blue feat. William Singe_   
_9\. Call me – Shinedown_   
_10\. Malibu – Miley Cyrus_   
_11\. Monster – Imagine Dragons_   
_12\. Battle cry – Imagine Dragons_   
_13\. Craving you – Thomas Rhett feat. Maren Morris (Cover by Travis Atreo and Colton Haynes)_

**Hier der Link zur Playlist:**

https://open.spotify.com/user/d4vs8tb6wkwbnygsca4vyjq88/playlist/7d7IitkFqGfLjmfCzYUEQU?si=7lF4mQLAQfycyJbY9mDpMA

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:33 Uhr**


	3. Vorwort

**Diese Geschichte widme ich meinen Lesern und Freunden. Ohne sie wäre ich nie so weit gekommen. Ohne sie hätte ich aufgegeben. Ohne sie hätte ich nicht gekämpft.  
** **Danke.**

 _"_ _Call me in the morning to apologize  
Every little lie gives me butterflies  
Something in the way you're looking through my eyes  
Don't know if I'm gonna make it out alive_

 _Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet  
Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth  
Late night devil, put your hands on me  
And never, never, never ever let go_ _"_

~ 5 Seconds of Summer - Teeth

Hey Leute,  
vielleicht kennt ihr mich von Wattpad oder Instagram - oder auch nicht - aber ich heiße euch hiermit herzlich zu meiner ersten Veröffentlichung auf Archieve Of Our Own Willkommen! Ich dachte mir, ich starte direkt mit meiner Herzblutreihe - die Romanoffs.

Ich hoffe unglaublich, sie gefällt euch, denn mit einer ähnlichen Version – ohne all das Marvelzeugs – werde ich nächstes Jahr endlich versuchen, damit an Verlage ran zu treten.

Ich bin sehr gespannt auf eure Meinungen!

Und nach diesem Vorwort kommen wir zu meinen Regeln/Warnungen/Anmerkungen:

1\. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Alle Rechte gehen an Stan Lee, den Marvelkonzern und weitere.  
2\. Diese Geschichte beinhaltet Trigger, Sex, Gewalt, vulgäre Wörter – das Lesen sei erst ab sechzehn empfohlen.  
3\. Ich bin für konstruktive Kritik immer offen, sofern sie eine gerechtfertigte Meinung ist und nicht nur aus Beleidigungen gegen mich oder andere Leser besteht  
4\. Beleidigungen, die ich als solche Empfinde wie zum Beispiel „du solltest dich aufgrund dieser Geschichte erschießen" werden innerhalb 24 Stunden gelöscht und der User blockiert. Denn niemand hat dich gezwungen, diese Geschichte zu lesen, also hast du mir nicht zu sagen, dass ich sterben soll. Und ein kleiner Hinweis: früher oder später sterbe ich sowieso 😉

So. Das war's aus meiner Sicht auch schon. Wenn du noch Fragen haben solltest, stelle sie mir gerne hier in den Kommentaren:

Ach, und hier ist die Auflistung der gesamten Reihe und noch erscheinender Bücher:

Die Romanoffs ~ das Aufeinandertreffen (erster Band) _veröffentlicht/laufend_  
Die Romanoffs ~ erwachte Macht (zweiter Band) _noch nicht veröffentlicht_  
Die Romanoffs ~ die Totenkinder (dritter Band) _noch nicht veröffentlicht_  
Die Romanoffs ~ die Schlacht der Toten (vierter Band) _noch nicht veröffentlicht_  
Die Romanoffs ~ das Schattenmonster (fünfter Band) _noch nicht veröffentlicht_  
Die Romanoffs ~ Victorias Schicksal (sechster Band) _noch nicht veröffentlicht  
_ Die Romanoffs ~ Clints Schicksal (siebter Band) _noch nicht veröffentlicht  
_ Die Romanoffs ~ Love at the first entertainment (achter Band) _noch nicht veröffentlicht_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen <3

_**Link zum Buchtrailer [beruht auf einer alten Verfassung des Buchs]** _ **:**  
 _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjxpA-6ZL54 &feature=youtu.be_ **_  
_ **

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:29 Uhr**


	4. Prologue

**_ Prologue:  
_ ** **_ es war einmal... _ **

**_ _ **

_1993, Anastasias Perspektive:_

„Natasha, sei vorsichtig", lächelte ich, hob leicht die andere Hand.

„Aber sie schläft", flüsterte Tash und sah sofort zu mir hoch, grinste. „Ich mag sie mal halten."

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten, ehe ich die Hand ausstreckte, ihr Kinn ergriff. „Nachher, wenn sie wieder wach ist, okay?", sagte ich ihr. „Jetzt lassen wir ihr erstmal ihren Mittagsschlaf."

„Aber wie lange dauert das?", flüsterte sie lauter. „Ich mag spielen."

Ich verdrehte leicht meine Augen. „Dann komm", nickte ich mit dem Kopf nach draußen. „Lass uns was draußen im Garten spielen, Tasha."

Sie grinste, drehte sich um und lief voran.

Ich seufzte, sah kurz nochmal zu Vic hinab, ehe ich die Hand ausstreckte und ihr das bisschen rote Haar aus der Stirn strich, dass sie auf dem Kopf hatte, seit Dimitri auf die dumme Idee gekommen war, ihr ihr Haar zu kürzen. Manchmal konnte ich über meinen eigenen Ehemann nur die Augen verdrehen.

„Mum?", rief Tash von draußen und ich zuckte zusammen, sah sofort auf.

„Ja", sagte ich, lief schnell aus dem Kinderzimmer. „Ich komme schon, Schätzchen", meinte ich, ehe ich mir das eine Babyphon von der Wickelkommode schnappte und die Zimmertür beim Verlassen anlehnte. „Was magst du spielen?", fragte ich sie.

**\------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:37 Uhr**


	5. One

**_ One:  
_ ** **_ Verfolgung _ **

**_ _ **

„Du schnappst dir Glatzivski und ich zeig diesen Kerlen mal, wo der Harken hängt", sagte er und belud seine Pistole mit neuen Patronen.

Ich sah kurz hinter unserer Deckung, die aus einem leeren Bierfass bestand, hervor.

Sieben postierte Wachen, alle mit dem Zeichen von Shield drauf.

„Toll, und wie willst du die alleine fertigmachen, Nate?", fragte ich skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Du übernimmst den in der Mitte", fing er ganz sachlich an, der geborene Idiot. Eindeutig war ich hier die Erwachsenere. „Ich nehme die drei von rechts und Charlie die drei von links. Wenn du deinen erledigt hast, gehst du rein und holst unser Ziel. Dann treffen wir uns auf dem Dach, wo der Helikopter warten wird, den Charlie dann ruft. Hoffentlich", machte er weiter und Charlie verdrehte mit mir synchron die Augen. „Wir fliegen zurück nach Hause und du kannst noch rechtzeitig in deine dämliche Ballettshow", endete er und ich boxte ihm augenblicklich gegen den Oberarm.

„Die Show ist überhaupt nicht dämlich! Du bist dämlich", flüsterte ich und versuchte ihn mit meinen Blicken zu töten – was leider nicht funktionierte. Leider.

„Ist ja schön und gut, dass ihr euch jetzt wieder so gut versteht, aber wir haben einen Auftrag, Vika!", sagte Charlie dann zwischendurch sehr leise, als Nate und ich eine kleine Diskussion anfingen. „Nate, dein Plan klingt diesmal nicht ganz so tödlich wie alle anderen. Dann los!", meinte sie letztendlich.

Und nachdem wir nochmal hinter unserer Deckung hervorgesehen und unsere Waffen beladen hatten, sprangen wir hervor und griffen an.

\---------

Ich rannte direkt auf meinen Gegner zu und – kurz bevor er merkte, was überhaupt hier ablief – brach ich ihm das Genick und sah mich danach kurz um, weil ich bereits Nate idiotischen Plan nicht mehr im Hinterkopf hatte.

Jemand der Typen zog ein Messer und wollte Nathan damit an den Kragen. Ich hob meine Knarre und schoss ihm skrupellos in den Kopf.

„Vika, verdammt! Geh schon rein!", rief er zornig, brach mit einem weiteren Fluch seinem anderen Gegner den Arm und dieser schrie wutverzerrt auf.

>Konzentrier dich, Vika.

Kurzerhand knackte ich das Schloss der Tür, die in den Pub hineinführte, als ich mich umgedreht hatte.

\---------

Es sah aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Überall Leichen und Blut. Lecker... nein, eigentlich nicht lecker. Widerlich. Eigentlich eher widerlich. Was tat Shield hier?

„So viel zu ‚das wird ein Kinderspiel', Nate", murrte ich, zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen und ging ein wenig in den Raum hinein – doch immer bereit, die Waffe in meiner Hand zu heben. Es gab mir allerdings niemand einen Anlass dafür.

Schließlich fand ich hinter der Bar die Sicherheitskameras und überprüfte sie direkt.

>Alle zerstört. War ja klar. Aber einen Versuch war es wert. Doch wo ist nur die verdammt Hintertür?

Bevor ich zu den hinteren Räumlichkeiten wollte, wollte ich mich vergewissern, dass hier wirklich keine Hinweise oder Wegweiser zu der Treppe waren. Doch anfangs fand ich nichts. Bis ich doch, nach einigem Umschauen, hinter der Bar einen Plan des kleinen Pubs fand und mir so ansehen, wo es zu den oberen Räumlichkeiten ging.

>Echt jetzt?! An der letzten Tür der Männertoilette gibt es einen Hebel für eine scheiß Treppe? Wer denkt sich denn bitte so einen Mist aus?

Das war aber umständlich. Musste denn nun wirklich jeder erstmal auf die Männertoilette, um dann nach oben zu gelangen? Das war widerlich und unhygienisch. Vor allem für uns Frauen.

Trotzdem dann doch irgendwie vorsichtig – und darauf Bedacht keinen Mucks zu erzeugen – schlich ich mich zum Männerklo voran.

Nur kurz bevor ich dort ankam, sah ich eine Frau einfach mal mitten im Gang stehen. Sie hatte grüne Haare und einen grünen Anzug an. Und sie sah dämlicher aus als alles, was ich heute Abend zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und ich hatte Nate vorhin im Jet dabei zugesehen, wie er sich Gummibärchen in die Nasen und Ohren gestopft hatte, weil ihm langweilig gewesen war.

Meine eigenen Gedanken ließen mich beinahe Glucksen, weswegen ich mir die Hand kurz auf den Mund presste, ehe ich hinter einigen Kisten – die eigentlich noch im Lager, was neben dem Klos war, eingeräumt werden sollten – in Deckung ging und meine Waffe geräuschlos entsicherte.

Bevor ich dann jedoch aus meiner Deckung herausgehen konnte, gab es eine kleine Explosion – und obwohl es nur eine kleine Explosion war, riss mich die Druckwelle von den Füßen und ich verlor somit mein Gleichgewicht. Nur woher kam sie, verfluchte Scheiße noch eins?! Das war nicht fair! Alles lief heute aber auch aus dem Ruder! Ich hatte doch eigentlich sogar frei gehabt.

Ich merkte, wie ich gegen die Wand flog, mit dem Kopf natürlich voraus – warum immer ich?! – und zu Boden rutschte.

Einige Sekunden später hob ich meinen Kopf, der mir höllisch wehtat, und sah vor mir diesen grünen Frosch stehen. Sie starrte mich abschätzig an. Wie es die Leute von Shield eigentlich immer taten, sobald sie mich sahen – und das Emblem, dass ich an den Armen haften hatte.

„Они посылают подростка?", fragte sie hasserfüllt. (Sie schicken einen Teenager?)

„Нет, одна женщина", antwortete ich ebenfalls auf Russisch und stand schnell auf, um ihr in den Bauch zu boxen. Doch kam sie mir zuvor, drückte gegen meinen Kehlkopf und riss mich so herum, dass mein Kopf gegen die Wand knallte. (Nein, eine Frau.)

Naja, ein Versuch war's wert gewesen.

Erst trat ich nach ihr. Doch egal wie hart ich zutrat, wie sehr ich an ihrem Arm und an ihrer Hand zerrte... sie bewegte sich keinen Milimeter mehr weit. Ich versuchte, mich zu befreien, doch nichts klappte. Sie war zu stark.

<Toll, jetzt hast du es bis hierher geschafft und nun macht die eine Hexe alle.  
>Halt die Klappe, Gewissen!

Vor meinen Augen tanzten schon kleine schwarze Punkte als ich einen Schuss vernahm und urplötzlich losgelassen wurde.

Nachdem ich mich dann – unter keuchen und husten – wieder aufrichtete, sah ich Nate mit erhobener Waffe im Flur stehen. Der grüne Frosch lag nun zu meinen Füßen.

Genugtuend sah ich auf sie hinab und grinste in mich hinein, fing mich schon wieder in meinen sadistischsten Gedanken zu verlieren an, ehe Nate mit seinen Fingern vor meinem Gesicht herumschnipste, ich wieder zur Besinnung kam, und kurz den Kopf dazu schüttelte.

„Ich würd sagen, wir sind quitt, Vika", meinte er und strich mir kurz eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während ich seine Hand nur wie ein kleines Kind wegschlug und ihn somit zum Schmunzeln brachte. Ich steckte mir die Strähne hinten wieder ins Zopfgummi, was etwas ziepte.

Und dabei fiel mir dann die eine entscheidende Tatsache auf, die mich irritiert blinzeln ließ.

„Sollten wir uns nicht auf dem Dach treffen?", fragte ich, klang dabei noch etwas heiser.

„Charlie ist schon oben. Komm, wir holen Glatzivski", sagte er nur schulterzuckend, drehte sich um und ging voraus.

<Er ist ein Arschloch. Und dummes Individuum.  
>Du bist nicht weniger besser. Also halt endlich mal deine Fresse. Für nur fünf Minuten, bitte.

Kopfschüttelnd holte ich dann schnell zu ihm auf und gemeinsam gingen wir in die verdreckten Toiletten der Männer.

>Man, Männer sind ja wirklich Schweine...

Ich blinzelte.

<Moment, ist das Scheiße dort hinten?

Unfreiwillig musste ich meiner inneren Stimme zustimmen. Es war hier ziemlich widerlich und nicht gerade appetitlich. Und als ich das „etwas" dort in der Ecke sah, war mir richtig zum Kotzen zumute.

„Woher weißt du, wo der Schalter ist?", fragte ich als Nate den Schalter in der letzten Kabine betätigte. Wo dieser sich jetzt jedoch genau befand, sah ich nicht.

Vor mir öffnete sich die Wand, während Nate sich wieder zu mir stellte, und diese gab eine geheime Treppe frei.

„Hab den Gebäudeplan auf dem Tresen gefunden. Du warst mal wieder schlampig", antwortete er schulterzuckend und ging voran.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihm kurzerhand, ehe ich nach nur wenigen Minuten in Nate hineinlief, der plötzlich stehengeblieben war.

„Nate, was...?", flüsterte ich los und lugte an ihm vorbei.

Drei weitere Wachen waren hier. Nur sahen diese definitiv schon auf den ersten Blick besser trainiert aus. Und natürlich mussten diese ihre Waffen auf uns gerichtet haben.

„Скрипом прочь!", sagte der erste. (Knarren weg!)

„Glaubst du, die können Latein?", fragte ich auf lateinisch und als ich die verwirrten Blicke der Wachposten sah bekam ich die Antwort. Nein.

„Nop. Also, wie gehen wir vor?", fragte Nate, den Blick nach vorne gerichtet.

„Ergeben. Und wenn wir Glatzivski sehen, knallen wir die Typen mit ihren eigenen Waffen ab", antwortete ich und schmiss meine Waffe vor mir auf den Boden. „Wir sollten nur nicht auf Handschellen hoffen", sah ich ihn nochmal an.

„Ich komm da schon wieder raus", verdrehte er leicht die Augen. „Du bist die, die das schlecht hinkriegt."

Nate tat es mir nach wenigen Sekunden gleich und jetzt musste ich nur noch hoffen, dass die uns keine Handschellen anlegen würden. Anscheinend hatten wir heute Glück, denn sie taten es nicht, sondern nahmen uns am Arm und führten uns in den Raum, in dem Glatzivski stand.

\--------

„Ich will euren Namen wissen und für wen ihr arbeitet!", forderte er direkt.

„Was? Kein nettes Hallo?", stellte Nate, mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht, die Nebenfrage und kassierte augenblicklich dafür eine Ohrfeige.

„Stell meine Geduld nicht auf die Probe, Bursche", drohte unser Gegenüber. „Wer hat euch ausgebildet?!", sah er uns beide an, hob seine grauen Augenbrauen. „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, in welche Scheiße ihr euch geritten habt? Was ihr angerichtet habt?"

Nathan und ich wechselten kurz einen Blick. Doch das reichte aus, um zu sagen, dass wir unseren Plan nun in die Tat umsetzen würden.

Ich grinste meinen Gegenüber nur kurz ironisch an, ehe ich einen Rückwärtssalto machte und dem, der mich festhielt, den Arm brach. Dann schlug ich ihm auf den Übergang vom Nackenwirbel und er stürzte zu Boden. Ich schnappte mir seine Waffe und schoss dem anderen in den Kopf, der zu meinem Glück mit seiner Waffe am Gürtel hängenblieb.

Ich sah Nate noch ein paar Sekunden beim Ringen mit seinem Partner zu, ehe auch dieser tot zu Boden ging.

Meine neuerrungene Waffe richtete ich nun auf Glatzivski. Genannter hob die Arme.

„Stellen Sie besser unsere Geduld nicht auf die Probe", kommentierte ich und gab die Knarre an Nate weiter. „Und ja, wir wissen, was wir dort unten angerichtet haben", wackelte ich kurz mit den Augenbrauen, legte den Kopf schief.

Dann ging ich auf unser Ziel zu, nahm mir meine Handschellen vom Gürtel und schnallte ihm diese um die Handgelenke.

„Sie sind verhaftet und den Rest können Sie Mistkerl sich jetzt einfach denken", leierte Nate herunter, ehe ich ihn aus diesem Zimmer hinausführte, wobei er sich „etwas" wehrte.

Doch nachdem ich ihm, als Quittung für Nate, eine Ohrfeige gab, die ordentlich schallte, blieb er brav.

\-------------

Wir liefen durch den kleinen Flur – Nathan sah sich immer wieder um – nach hinten, wo einen Treppe nach oben auf das Dach führen sollte.

Und das tat sie auch, da Charlie mit dem Heli dort wartete. Kurzerhand stiegen wir ein.

„Was hat das solange gedauert?", fragte Charlie skeptisch.

„План не совсем получилось, но у нас есть это даже сейчас", antwortete Nate auf Russisch und wir flogen los. (Der Plan ist nicht ganz aufgegangen, aber wir haben ihn ja jetzt.)

Jetzt erst merkte ich, wie erschöpft ich war.

<Ach, echt jetzt?  
>Halt doch bitte endlich deinen Mund.

Ich hatte den Vorabend die ganze Zeit geübt gehabt, damit ich für heute die Pirouetten und die Pliés auch perfekt drehen konnte und alle anderen Drehungen und Sprünge draufhatte. Sonst bekäme ich wieder Ärger, wie beim letzten Mal.

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf zurück, gegen meinen Sitz, und dachte noch ein wenig über das Ballettstück nach, bis die Müdigkeit den Rest erledigte und mir die Augen endgültig zufielen.

\----------

_Natashas Perspektive:_

„Romanoff, kommen Sie bitte sofort zu Shield", sagte Fury als er mich anrief, auf meinem Telefon. „Eine wichtige Angelegenheit gibt's zu Besprechen."

„Ich bin in dreißig Minuten da", antwortete ich wie immer sachlich und konkret, drang kurz mein Haar aus.

„Sie haben fünfzehn", meinte er und legte auf.

Unter hohem Zeitdruck schnappte ich mir meine Haus- und Autoschlüssel und ging nach draußen. Noch in Sportklamotten und frischgewachsenem Haar. Zum Glück war ich heute früh Joggen gewesen und hatte somit meine Klamotten davon noch an. Furys hasste Unpünktlichkeit dermaßen, dass er mich zu Anfang sogar für Missionen gesperrt hatte. Das wollte ich nicht wiederholen, seit ich es endlich schaffte, pünktlich zu sein.

Unten angekommen, rannte ich zum Parkplatz und schmiss mich – wortwörtlich – auf meinen Sitz.

Dann fuhr ich zu Shield. Und dort angekommen rannte ich weiter zum Fahrstuhl.

„Stopp!", rief ich als ich sah, dass sich die Fahrstuhltüren wieder schließen wollten.

Eine Hand fuhr jedoch dazwischen und so rannte ich noch ein wenig schneller, damit die Person da drin nicht länger warten musste. Manchmal waren auch die Agenten eigentlich nur auf dem Sprung.

Drinnen angekommen lehnte ich mich schweratmend gegen die Wand, holte kurz tief Luft.

„Macht Fury dir wieder Feuer unter dem Arsch?", hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme neben mir schmunzeln.

„Ja, Clint, dir auch einen guten Morgen", antwortete ich als ich gegen die Decke sah und erntete ein Lachen, ehe mir jemand in den Bauch pikste und ich zusammenzuckte.

„Ach, komm schon! Sag mir nicht, du bist den ganzen Weg hierher gerannt", spottete er, fuhr sich über sein Kinn.

„Bin ich nicht", entgegnete ich, während sich meine Atmung allmählich wieder beruhigte und ich mich von der Wand abstieß. „Ich bin mit dem Auto gefahren." Ich zog leicht meine Augenbrauen zusammen, sah ihn mir an. „Hast du das nicht gestern auch getragen?", fragte ich nach.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich habe nicht Zuhause geschlafen", teilte er mir mit.

„Wo dann?", fragte ich nach, legte leicht den Kopf schief als der Fahrstuhl hielt.

„Bei-", erst runzelte er die Stirn, dann zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, sah kurz zu Boden, blies seine Wangen mit Luft auf und sah mich an. „Sie war Brünette", teilte er mir mit, wackelte kurz mit den Brauen und verließ den Fahrstuhl, ehe ich aufschaute, die Augenbrauen hob und feststellte, dass ich hier auch rausmusste.

„Moment", sagte ich, holte zu ihm auf. „Du musst auch zu Fury?"

Er nickte.

Und so liefen wir schweigend den Gang entlang zu Furys Büro. Als wir davorstanden, klopfte ich kurz und wir gingen hinein.

„Sechzehneinhalb Minuten, Romanoff. Sie sollten sich das nächste Mal mehr beeilen", sagte Fury zur Begrüßung und ich verdrehte leicht die Augen.

>Klar, ich bin ja auch Flash.

„Sir, was gibt's?", mischte sich Clint ein.

„Glatzivski hatte eine Mission in Rostow", teilte er uns mit. „Sie erinnerin sich beide an Glatzivski?"

„Graue Haare, buschige Augenbrauen und immer miese Laune", nickte Clint, faltete die Hände vor sich zusammen. „Was ist mit ihm? Gibt's Schwierigkeiten?"

„Allerdings", nickte Fury. „Mag sein, das Ihnen die kleine Stadt Rostow nichts sagt, aber vielleicht diese Bilder", stellte er klar und tippte auf seinem Tablet herum, ehe er es uns gab.

Ein Bild, von einer jungen Frau, wurde gezeigt – sobald ich es entgegennahm –, die Glatzivski abführte, in einen Helikopter mit der Aufschrift des KGBs. Ich seufzte automatisch bereits, als ich die Aufschrift entdeckte. Doch diese Frau, die Glatzivski abführte, hatte rote Haare. Wie ich. Nur der Gegensatz war, dass ihre Haare lang waren. Sie hatte sie locker in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und einen schwarzen Anzug an. Wie ich bei meinen Missionen. Und ich hasste diese Anzüge. Meine Haut begann immer direkt zu scheuern. Ich mochte es lieber, bei öffentlichen Arbeiten zivil dort mit meiner Marke auftreten zu können.

„Wer ist das?", fragte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn, als ich mir ihre Haltung genauer ansah.

Ihre Haltung sah der meinen sehr ähnlich. Streng, diszipliniert, routinemäßig.

„Wissen wir nicht", antwortete er blinzelnd. „Wir wissen nur, dass sie, und wahrscheinlich ein paar andere, mehrere unserer Männer getötet und Glatzivski entführt haben." Clint seufzte, wisschte über den Bildschirm, wo uns ein weiteres Bild gezeigt wurde. Ein Mann, etwas größer vielleicht als diese rothaarige Frau. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare standen in sämtlichen Richtungen ab, als bekäme er sie niemals gebändigt. „Ihre neue Mission lautet, Glatzivski zu befreien." Wir nickten. „Durch seine und einige unserer Recherchen, und viel Mühe, fanden wir ungefähr heraus, wo sie sich befinden müssten", sah er von einem Stück Papier auf. „Budapest." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah Clint kurz an, der ebenfalls skeptisch eine Braue seine Stirn hinaufzog. „Ich weiß, dass es ein großes Risiko ist, auf das Sie sich beide einlassen, doch hat Glatzivski Antworten, die wir dringend benötigen", erzählte Fury, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ehe ich das Tablet vor ihm auf den Tisch wieder ablegte.

„In Ordnung", seufzte Clint. „Wir holen ihn da heraus", gab er sein Wort und ich nickte zustimmend.

„Gut. Bereiten Sie sich vor. In einer Stunde starten Sie", befahl der Director und wir gingen hinaus aus seinem Büro.

\--------

„Aber ich spiele nicht wieder deinen Ehemann", zeigte Clint draußen auf mich, fing an, rückwärts neben mir herzulaufen. „Nochmal halte ich das nicht aus, wenn wir..." Er schüttelte sich, wischte sich über den Mund.

Ich lachte leicht, wollte ihm durchs Haar wuscheln, aber er entzog sich meiner Hand. „Pass bloß auf!", lachte ich laut.

Er stimmte mit ein.

Hätte ich nur gewusst, was passiert wäre, nach dieser einfachen Routinemission.

\--------

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:39 Uhr**


	6. Two

**_ Two: _ **   
**_ Kidnapping mal sexy _ **

**_ _ **

_Victorias Perspektive:_

„Hey, Vika." Ich spürte, dass jemand an meiner Schulter rüttelte, grummelte, weil ich weder wach werden, noch weiterschlafen wollte. Ich war gerade in einem dämmernden Zustand, nachdem mein Alptraum aufgehört hatte. „Wach auf!", sagte ein verschlafener, grummelnder Nate und schüttelte mich weiter.

Ich öffnete erst zögernd meine Augen und setzte mich so auch selbstverständlich zögernd dann auf, stemmte mich auf meine Ellenbogen hoch.

„Was ist los?", murmelte ich müde und verschlafen, während ich kurz ein Gähnen unterdrückte und mir den Schlaf mit der linken Hand aus meinen Augen rieb.

„Sag mal", zog er eine Augenbraue seine Stirn hinauf, ehe er sich sein unordentliches Haar zurückstrich. „Musst du jedes Mal gleich losschreien, wenn du schlecht träumst?!", sagte er genervt, drehte sich seufzend wieder um und legte sich zurück in sein Bett, das nicht weit entfernt von meinem stand.

Ich richtete meinen Blick derweil nach vorne und sah Charlie schlafend in ihrem Bett. Als sie sich drehte bemerkte ich, dass sie Ohrstöpsel in ihren Ohren stecken hatte und allem Anschein nach beim Schlafen Musik hörte.

„Mach ihr doch nach", sagte ich seufzend und stand langsam auf, blieb am Bettrand ein paar Minuten erstmal sitzen, um meinen Kreislauf in Schwung zu bringen und nicht gleich zu überlasten.

Und dann fing Nate – nachdem ich nun angeblich ja ruhig war – gleichmäßiger zu atmen an, was mir mitteilte, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war.

Ich seufzte, fuhr mir durch mein rotes Haar, ehe ich drin hängenblieb, meine Hand herauszog und aufstand, um ins Bad zu gehen.

>Dieser Morgenmuffel.

\---------

Im Bad spritzte ich mir erstmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und sah mir danach in die grünen Augen, ehe ich mir dabei zusah, wie ich mir einen Dutt band.

„ _Es tut mir leid, Victoria._ " Ich zuckte zusammen – und sah danach kurz gegen die niedrige Zimmerdecke. Ich hasste es, wenn ich Alpträume hatte. Und es war schon wieder dieser eine Alptraum gewesen. Denn nur ein Alptraum kehrte bei mir ständig wieder.

Ich blinzelte, legte den Kopf schief und sah meinem Spiegelbild dabei zu. Dann seufzte ich, dachte an den Traum zurück und schüttelte mich einmal. Er war nicht einmal gruselig. Er verwirrte mich nur zusehends, je öfter er wiederkehrte. Denn alles an diesem Traum war surreal – oder vielleicht eine Erinnerung, die ich vergessen hatte. Immerhin lag die Diagnose der Amnesieanfälle ja auch schon Jahre zurück – und Anfälle waren nicht mehr vorgekommen, seit ich neun Jahre alt war.

In dem Traum jedenfalls war ich sechs Jahre alt und saß mit einem Mädchen – das genau wie ich rote Haare besaß – draußen auf dem Korridor eines Krankenhauses, als dann jemand aus dem Zimmer herauskam. Er sah uns in die Augen und sagte uns lediglich bedauernd und mitfühlend, eine Frau oder so hätte eine Operation nicht überlebt und wir müssten nun stark sein für das, was kommen würde. Ich fühlte mich an dieser Stelle dann immer, als wäre mein Körper immer schwerer geworden, während ich einfach nur geradeaus starrte. Denn ich besaß den Körper einer Sechsjährigen, aber mein einundzwanzigjähriges Wissen und mein Hirn ratterten, versuchten die Puzzleteile seit Jahren zusammenzusetzen. Dieses Mädchen neben mir reagierte jedes Mal gleich. Erst fing sie zu weinen an, dann haute sie mich und sagte, ich solle nicht so dasitzen. Am Ende bekam sie einen regelrechten Wutanfall, fing an rumzubrüllen und ging auf den Mann los. Gerade als sie dann einen Ausdruck verwenden wollte, den ich nie zu Ende hören konnte, sah ich jedes Mal aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine Flamme aufleuchtete und-

„Vika?"

Ich öffnete meine Augen, sah zur Badezimmertür, die einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurde.

„Ja?", gab ich von mir und sie wurde ein bisschen breiter geöffnet, ehe Nathan seinen Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Vorti hat gerade geschrieben", hob er plötzlich meinen Pager an. „Sie meint, es sei Zeit für das Verhör von diesem Glatzivski." Er sah kurz nach unten auf den Pager, blies seine Wangen auf. „Und sie verlangt, dass du das machst", erzählte er mir und ich seufzte augenblicklich ebenfalls, ehe ich mir wieder in die grünen Augen sah, dann kurz nochmal zu ihm.

„Ja, ich komm gleich", antwortete ich nickend.

„In Ordnung", gab er von sich, lehnte die Tür wieder an. „Ich bleibe dann wach", erklärte er. „Bis du zurückkommst", fügte er hinzu und ich lächelte noch kurz matt.

Dann hob ich kurz meinen Arm und roch an mir. Vorti hasste es, wenn man nicht wie frisch gemacht roch.

Deswegen sprang ich schnell noch einmal für eine kurze kalte Abkühlung unter die Dusche und wusch mich einmal so schnell ich konnte.

Nach der Zweiminutendusche lief ich mit einem Handtuch umklammert ins Zimmer, wo Nate auf seinem Bett saß und ein Buch gerade unter seinem Bett hervorkramte.

„Das ist von Charlie", teilte ich ihm leise mit als er es mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete. „Es ist bei unserer letzten Prügelei um die Fernbedienung dort heruntergerutscht."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, schlug es irgendwo mitten drin auf und begann einfach zu lesen, was mich etwas lächeln ließ, ehe ich mir aus meiner Kommode Klamotten nahm und dann damit wieder ins Bad lief, um mich anzuziehen.

\------------

„Sehe ich akzeptabel aus?", fragte ich nach als ich das Bad verließ, zog meinen engen Zopf nochmal fester als fest. Es schmerzte, diesen engen Zopf immer tragen zu müssen.

Nate sah auf, musterte mich eindringlich, ehe er mir mit einem Nicken sein „Ok" gab und ich weiterlief, mir meinen Pager schnappte und ihn an meine dunkelblaue enge Jeans schnallte. Danach zog ich mein weißes Langarm-Shirt drüber und öffnete die Tür.

„Denk dran, tief durchzuatmen und deine eigenen Gedanken nicht wieder an die Oberfläche bringen zu lassen, wenn du nicht eine von Vorti reingehauen bekommen möchtest", zuckten Nates Mundwinkel, während ich nochmal innehielt, zu meinem ungemachten Bett zurücksah.

„Du hast das letzte Mal die Ohrfeige kassiert, Orlow", schmunzelte ich, ehe ich hinaustrat auf den Flur und unsere Zimmertür schloss, dessen elektronisches Schloss sich gleich versiegelte.

Danach lief ich eilig den Gang entlang, zum Fahrstuhl, um hinunter auf die Basis zu kommen, um von dort zu den Verhörsälen zu eilen.

Ich suchte nebenbei die Gegend auch schon nach meiner Chefin ab, allerdings fand ich sie erst, als ich beim Raum ankam, wo ich Glatzivski abgesetzt hatte.

>Und ich dachte, die Nacht war schon scheiße.

„Verzeihung, es ging nicht eher, Madam", entschuldigte ich mich zur Begrüßung sofort bei ihr als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck mitbekam und vor ihr hielt.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ich knickste kurz. Wie immer, wenn sie ihre Augenbraue mir gegenüber hochzog. Manieren. Das A und O für sie.

„Romanoff", sprach sie meinen Namen aus und ich blieb starr stehen. „Ich verlange Antworten."

„Antworten", nickte ich.

>Ja, ne, is' klar.

„Glatzivski hatte eine bestimmte Liste von möglichen Geldspendern für Shield." Ich nickte nochmal kurzangebunden. „Jedoch vernichtete er die Liste allem Anschein nach, bevor Sie ihn geschnappt haben, da er nichts außer seinem Ausweis und seinem Handy bei sich hatte."

„Eine Liste führte er nicht bei sich, nein", bestätigte ich. „Jedenfalls nichts dergleichen, was daraufhin führen-"

„Ich will diese Namen", unterbrach sie mich und ich schloss meinen Mund sofort. „Wenn er nicht weiter kooperiert", hob sie wieder eine Augenbraue ganz leicht an, blickte auf mich hinab, „Tötest du ihn." Ich wagte es, nicht einmal zu blinzeln. „Hast du mich da verstanden?"

„Ja, Madam", gab ich so ruhig wie möglich von mir.

Mit ihren ein Meter neunzig oder so, hatte ich schon als Kind vor ihr eine Heidenangst gehabt.

<Die Olle nervt.  
>Dennoch ist sie mein Boss, also halt die Klappe.

„Danach kommst du zu mir in die Kommandozentrale ins Büro, wir haben was zu besprechen."

„Ja, Madam", antwortete ich gleich nochmal, nickte ihr nochmal kurz zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und schon den Gang entlang verschwand, fortlief.

Als sie endlich nicht mehr in Sicht war, atmete ich einmal tief durch, sah auf meine Hände hinab. Dann betrat ich eigentlich auch schon den Raum.

\--------------

Auf dem Stuhl, in sich zusammengefallen, saß Glatzivski. Die kahlen Wände um ihn herum. Der Tisch vor ihm, die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum über ihm, der leere Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Nichts anderes. Dass der KGB beschissen war war keine Kunst mehr. Ich wünschte mir manchmal, ich hätte in meinem jungen Leben auch noch mal was anderes gesehen, außer dem hier.

Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber, wobei dieser beim Zurückziehen knarzte und ihn aufschauen ließ.

„Also", begann ich seufzend, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch ineinander und blinzelte ihn an. Dann musste ich mir aber meinen Pferdeschwanz gleich über die Schulter streichen, weil er mich störte. „Ich möchte das hier kurz halten", gab ich preis. „Deswegen sage ich Ihnen jetzt-"

„Egal, was Sie für Antworten haben wollen, ich werde Sie Ihnen ganz sicher nicht geben." Ich seufzte, ehe ich die linke Hand hob, ihn um Ruhe bat.

„Lassen Sie mich bitte ausreden." Er schnaubte, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also, wo war ich?" Einen Moment überlegte ich wieder. „Ach, ja", fiel es mir wieder ein. „Also, ich sage Ihnen jetzt folgendes." Ich befeuchtete meine Lippen. „Sie sagen mir lediglich die Namen, die auf Ihrer Liste für die möglichen Geldspender von der Strategischen-, Heimat-, Interventions-, Einsatz- und Logistik- Division standen und dann lassen wir Sie einfach wieder gehen." Er zog langsam aber sicher eine Braue seine Stirn hinauf. „Ich setze sogar noch einen obendrauf", schlug ich vor. „Wir fliegen Sie in ihr Heimatland zurück, zu Ihrer Familie. Was sagen Sie?", erklärte ich ihm.

„So einfach ist das?", zog er eine graue Augenbraue hoch.

„So einfach ist das", stimmte ich nickend zu.

Wahrscheinlich wäre er auf dem Weg dorthin getötet worden. Wie Vorti dies dann meistens veranlassen ließ.

Er überlegte danach keine zwei Sekunden mehr, ehe er mir schon seine Antwort gab. „Vergessen Sie's", kommentierte er kühl. Und ich seufzte erneut.

„Überlegen Sie es sich gut", blies ich meine Wangen mit Sauerstoff auf, hob beide Augenbrauen an und bewegte den Kopf leicht hin und her. „Ich biete es Ihnen nicht zweimal an." Ich ließ ihm nochmal – wie eigentlich vorher schon geplant – ein paar Minuten Zeit zum Überlegen. „Bleiben Sie also bei Ihrer Antwort?", fragte ich dann aber nach, kratzte mich am rechten Nasenflügel als es juckte.

Und dann sah ich kurz auf als die Deckenlampe über uns flackerte. Hm.

<Vielleicht Casper, der Geist.  
>Vielleicht du, die Nervensäge.

„Wenn nicht muss ich Ihnen, befürchte ich, wehtun", sagte ich dann und sah kurz in seinen Augen ein Anzeichen von Zweifeln auftauchen. Leider nur kurz. Denn da wandte er auch schon den Blick an, betrachtete seine Umgebung und meine Statue, auch wieder die Lampe.

Dieses Mal überlegte er wesentlich länger, doch es kam anders wie dann erwartet. Denn die meisten knickten eigentlich schon vorher ein, weil sie hier stundenlang rumsaßen. Man konnte am besten mit Einsamkeit und Ängsten spielen. „Nein. Ich bleibe bei meiner Antwort."

Ich blies meine Wangen erneut auf, sah auf meine Hände auf dem Tisch. „Na, schön", murmelte ich. Dann erhob ich mich von meinem Stuhl, ehe ich langsam um den Tisch herumging, bei meiner linken Hand die Finger leicht bewegte. Dort hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass die Faust dann leichter zu bilden war. „Wissen Sie, es ist wirklich schade, dass ich Ihnen wehtun muss", bekundete ich, als ich vor ihm zum Stehen kam und er zu mir hinaufsah. Ich ballte die Hand zusammen, nur, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm so etwas Angst bereiten und er sprach doch noch.

Doch – dies passierte mir in seltenen Fällen – ich baute zu viel Schwung auf und schlug ihn vom Stuhl, sodass er mit diesem umfiel. Für sein Alter rappelte er sich jedoch schnell wieder auf.

>Er muss doch schon über vierzig sein.  
<Männer über vierzig können auch noch in Schuss sein. Sieh dir Arnold Schwarzenegger mal an.  
>Stimmt auch wieder.

Ich ging langsamen Schrittes seufzend auf ihn zu, besah mir kurz meine Hände, ehe ich ihm in den Bauch trat, ihm dann einen Kinnhaken mit dem Ellenbogen gab als er sich wieder aufrappelte und ihn dann, sobald er schon wieder am Boden lag, an seinem Hemd hochzog.

Danach packte ich ihn am Nacken, sorgte dafür, dass er wieder auf seinem Stuhl saß, ehe ich meine Hand in seinem Haar vergrub und sie einmal hoch- und runterbewegte, wobei sein Kopf meinen Bewegungen folgte und beim runterschnellen sein Kopf auf die Tischplatte traf. „Wollen Sie immer noch nicht sprechen?", fragte ich, stützte mich mit der linken Hand an der Tischplatte ab und sah ihn seitlich an.

Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, blickte mit einer blutigen Nase zu mir auf und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, blickte mich hasserfüllt an. Ich war wohl doch zu grob gewesen. „Nö", gab er zickig wie ein kleines Mädchen wieder.

„Gut", nuschelte ich, sah kurz auf den Tisch. So war es einige Sekunden ruhig, ehe ich ihn betrachtete. „Dann sehe ich mich aber gezwungen, Sie zu töten", sagte ich und ballte meine Hand zu einer Faust zusammen, bereit, ihm den Kehlkopf einzuschlagen.

„Wie Sie meinen", verdrehte er die Augen. „Ein Teenager wie Sie sollte verboten sein." Ich zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was Sie nicht sagen", gab ich von mir. Klar, ich hätt' allein bei Nathans Worten „Vorti will" den Revolver unter meinem Kopfkissen wohl mitnehmen sollen. Doch dann tötete ich ihn halt mit bloßen Händen. Er wär ja nicht der erste. „Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Ich verrate mein Land nicht", kommentiere er. Ich blinzelte kurz, zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Okay", war mein letztes Wort dazu, ehe ich ausholte.

\-----------

Noch bevor ich zuschlagen konnte, riss mich dann etwas – okay, wohl eher jemand – herum und drückte mich gegen die Wand hinter Glatzivskis Stuhl. Ich schlug dabei jedoch so hart mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, das kurz schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen tanzten, ehe ich den Druck an meinem Pferdeschwanz spürte, der wieder ergriffen wurde und an dem gezogen wurde. Und im nächsten Moment, als ich umhergedrehte wurde, spürte ich den Lauf, den mir jemand an die Schläfe drückte.

„Gerade rechtzeitig, Agent Barton", atmete Glatzivski tief ein und stand unter Jauchzen und einigem Gelenkknacken vom Stuhl auf als ich beide Augenbrauen hob. Der Kerl vor nahm seinen Lauf für ein paar kurze Sekunden fort von meiner Schläfe, dann drückte er sie wieder an. Aber er hätte wohl darauf achten sollen, sie so anzusetzen, dass er nicht direkt in die Decke geschossen hätte, wenn er abgedrückt hätte.

Ich blinzelte, sah in das anscheinend irritierte Gesicht eines Mannes mit blaugrauen Augen und kurzen hellbraunen Haaren, einem markanten Kinn und einer Knuffelnase. Nur wieso war er irritiert?

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte er mich ruhig, lockerte seinen Griff ganz leicht.

„Почему я должен дать вам ответы?", stellte ich die Gegenfrage. (Wieso sollte ich Ihnen Antworten?)

„Потому что в противном случае он дует вам в голову, цемент", erwiderte eine Frau mit kurzem rotem Haar auf Russisch, die gerade den Raum betrat. (Weil er Ihnen sonst den Kopf wegbläst, Süße.)

Eine Frau, dessen Haare zum Bob geschnitten waren, dessen kleine Löckchen ihre Ohren umschmeichelten. Sie trug einen schwarzen Catsuit, der ihren Hüften mehr als schmeichelte. Ich wettete sie hatte einen Arsch, den jede Frau haben wollte. Schwarze Stiefel versteckten ihre kleinen Füße. Halfter klebten an ihrem Oberschenkel, in denen Neunmillimeter steckten. Sie zog gerade an ihren Handschuhen, machte die Lederriemen enger, damit sie hielten. Deswegen sah sie auf diese, sodass ich ihre Augenfarbe nicht erkennen konnte. Aber rosige volle Lippen, aus denen sie sprach, waren in meine Richtung geneigt. Sie besaß eine gerade Nase und kleine feine Sommersprossen waren auf dieser zu erkennen. Allem in allem eine wunderschöne Frau. Wenn ihr Kollege mir nicht gerade seinen scheiß Lauf an die Schläfe halten würde, sie mich nicht „Süße" genannt hätte.

„Остальные, вероятно, уже на дороге", gab ich wieder. (Die anderen sind bestimmt schon unterwegs.)

„О, которые не находятся в непосредственной близости. Вы даже не имеют ни малейшего представления, что только что произошло здесь. Так что, опять же, как мой коллега только сейчас спрашивают. кто ты?", meinte „Arielle", ehe ein leichtes ironisches Mundzucken ihr Gesicht überfiel, sie den anderen Lederriemen endlich festigte und hochsah, blinzelte. Lange schwarze Wimpern, grüne Augen und kleine Pupillen huschten über meine Erscheinung, ließen aber keinerlei Emotionen durchsickern. (Oh, die sind nicht in der Nähe. Sie haben nicht mal eine Ahnung, was hier gerade passiert. Also, nochmal, wie mein Kollege eben schon gefragt hat. Wer sind Sie?)

<Du bist am Arsch.  
>Danke, das weiß ich selber, Miststück.  
<Ich bin du.  
>Bist du nicht.

„Я не говорю", meinte ich ebenfalls wieder auf Russisch, sah den Typen vor mir an und zog einfach aus Prinzip eine Augenbraue hoch. (Sag ich nicht.)

„Clint, sie ist die Frau vom Foto." Ihr Mustern meiner Erscheinung endete schnell bei meinen Haaren. „Wir nehmen sie mit."

„Dies ist ein Kind", haute Glatzivski raus, wischte sich über die Nase. „Töten und hierlassen."

Die Frau wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich sagte aber etwas anderes, Agent", stellte sie klar.

„Glaubst du denn, Fury würde das gefallen?" Ich sah in diese blaugrauen Augen, die mein Gesicht musterten.

„Keine Ahnung. Sag du's mir", zuckte sie mit den Schultern als ich sie nochmal schnell ansah.

Er seufzte, sodass ich bei dem Geruch von Pfefferminz einfach schnuppern musste. Pfefferminz war mein Lieblingsgeruch, aber... hatte dieser Typ eine ganze Bonbonpackung davon verschluckt? Weil ich gerade so im Schnuppermodus war, schnupperte ich gleich weiter, roch dezent das Aftershave des Kerls vor mir, dass nach etwas roch, was ich noch nie gerochen hatte.

Aber immerhin besser als Nates Aftershave. Er hatte nämlich einen grausamen Geschmack. Char und ich mussten ihm ab und an das Aftershave neukaufen, weil er sonst nur Scheiße kaufte.

Ich seufzte als Barton sich nicht bewegte. „Du weißt schon, sie-"

„Soll ich oder du?", unterbrach sie ihn.

Ich sah zwischen beiden kurz stumm hin und her, ehe er ohne weiteres Gerede mich herumdrehte, ehe er mir Handschellen um die Gelenke band.

>Super. Und was jetzt?  
<Ich bin nur dein Gewissen, was soll ich schon tun?  
>Das war rhetorisch gemeint.  
<Oh, sag das doch gleich.

\------------

Sie führten mich nach draußen, die Gänge entlang. Und keinerlei Menschenseele begegneten wir. Naja, es war auch noch früh am Morgen. Die Basis erwachte meistens erst gegen fünf richtig zum Leben. Dennoch sah ich mich etwas irritiert um. Denn es war einfach wirklich niemand mehr zu sehen.

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte Glatzivski.

„Hat sie verschwinden lassen." „Arielle" schmunzelte.

„Du bist zu bescheiden, Clint", entgegnete sie. „Mehr als die Hälfte ging auf dich und das Sicherheitssystem aus den Achtzigern."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Idioten.

Draußen dann endlich angekommen, gab es dann aber ein Problem. Nicht für mich, nein. Für die Shield-Agenten. Draußen standen nämlich Charlie und Nathan mit Waffen. Und vereinzelt ein paar andere Agenten. Es waren zwar nicht viele, aber mehr als die drei hier.

„Wir bekommen nichts mit, ja?", fragte Charlie und richtete ihre Waffe auf Barton, der mich festhielt.

Sein Griff verstärkte sich. Er drückte mich an sich und hielt mir die Waffe an den Kopf.

„Lassen Sie sie gehen", forderte Nate ruhig.

„Ähm... nö", meinte Rotschopf.

„Du musst dich auch immer in diese scheiß Situationen bringen, oder?!", rief Charlie auf Latein mir genervt hinüber und Barton verstärkte seinen Griff noch etwas mehr, was mich das Gesicht verziehen ließ.

„Ich kann's halt, im Gegensatz zu dir", antwortete ich mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Lassen Sie den Quatsch", stellte Barton klar. „Und beschränken wir uns wieder auf das Wesentliche", bat er. „Sie lassen uns jetzt vorbei und in Ruhe, ansonsten sehen wir uns gezwungen, Gewalt anzuwenden."

Ich seufzte und sah Nate in die Augen. Er sah zwar todernst aus, aber seine Augen zeigten, was für Sorgen und Ängste er um mich hatte. Klar. Wer wechselte ihm wohl die Windeln beim nächsten Horrorfilm?

„Хорошо, пусть их мимо, люди", stimmte ich auf Russisch zu. Allerdings erst, nachdem ich das nochmal wiederholt hatte, machten sie Platz. (Okay, lasst sie vorbei, Leute.)

Barton, „Arielle", Glatzivski und ich gingen so also durch, als sie beiseitetraten. Barton lief mit mir im Klammergriff auf einen Jeep zu, der in der Nähe der Zäune stand.

Ich seufzte. „Sie wissen, sie werden uns folgen", gab Glatzivski von sich als er auf den Beifahrersitz stieg.

„Ist der Plan", gab der Rotschopf von sich und öffnete angekommen mir die Tür. „Barton, du fährst", gab sie von sich.

\----------

„Ist das Ihr ernst?!", zog ich die Brauen zusammen. „Sie haben, was Sie wollten. Jetzt lassen Sie mich los!", beschwerte ich mich und zappelte als Barton mit mir auf den Jet zulief. Er gab mir keine Antwort, sondern ging mit mir in den Jet hinein, egal wie sehr ich um mich trat. Denn er machte es sich dann einfach. Er seufzte und hob mich einfach hoch. „Sie verfluchtes Arschloch!", schimpfte ich los.

Bevor sich die Türen schlossen, hörte ich Nates Stimme allerdings noch einmal, was mich aufschauen ließ als sich die Ladeluke schloss und ein Ruckeln direkt durch den Jet ging. „Victoria!"

Ich seufzte genervt und wurde von Barton dann abgestellt als der Jet abhob. Ich wankte kurz, wobei er um mich herumgriff, sich die Handschellen schnappte und mich kurz abband.

In diesem Moment drehte ich mich ruckartig herum und begann auf ihn einzuschlagen. Nicht, um mich hier notfalls zu verteidigen, sondern weil er mich einfach hochgehoben und entführt hatte. Das war auch eine Sache aus Prinzip.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich nun stillhalten", klickte dann aber eine Waffe und ich hielt inne als ich den Kopf hob und zur Seite blickte, Glatzivski anschaute.

Bartons rieb sich sein Kinn als ich ihm wieder ins Gesicht blickte. Dann seufzte er, griff nach meinen Händen und schnallte mir die Handschellen von vorne um, nur um dann letztendlich an einen der Sitze festgeschnallt zu werden.

\-------

„Also nochmal", stützte er einen Arm an dem Sitz ab, beugte sich zu mir vor. „Wie heißen Sie?"

>Hat der das gerade etwa überhört, als Nathan meinen Namen gerufen hat?! Idiot.  
<Kannst du laut sagen.

„Idiot", meinte ich eiskalt, bekam dafür aber eine von Glatzivski geknallt, der Barton beiseitedrängte.

„Er hat dich was gefragt", stellte er klar, hob nochmal die Hand, während ich zu ihm aufsah. Naja, die Revanche konnt' ich nachvollziehen.

„Hey!", mischte sich Barton dann jedoch ein, ergriff sein Handgelenk als ich blinzelte. „Sie sieht nach einer Minderjährigen aus", sagte er. „Haben Sie da keinen Respekt?", hakte Barton nach. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

>Bestimmt eine Masche.

„Mit Vornamen heißt sie Victoria, Agent Barton", sagte Glatzivski jedoch kühl, sah mich an, entriss ihm die Hand und ich warf ihm einen „Wenn ich hier herauskomme, bring ich dich als erstes um"-Blick zu.

„Also, Victoria, huh?", ergriff der Rotluchs unter ihnen die Stimme. „Wie ist Ihr Nachname?", fragte sie mich.

„Das wird nichts bringen, Agent Romanoff." Ich zog eine Braue hoch. „Sie wird nicht antworten, darauf wurde Sie wie wir ausgebildet", mischte sich Glatzivski wieder ein. Doch dann wandte er sich mir wieder zu, knallte mir erneut eine. Nur diesmal zeckte es wirklich, und ich keuchte.

„Glatzivski!" Ich zuckte dezent zusammen, ehe es durch mein Hirn rasselte. „Ich hatte Ihnen eben etwas gesagt."

„Dennoch sollten Sie nicht vergessen, dass ich Stufe acht bin und Sie sieben, Agent Barton. Was Sie mir sagen, muss ich nicht berücksichtigen." Ich sah zur einzigen Frau neben mir an Board. „Und wenn ein Kind bereit ist, zu töten, dann hat es seine Rechte verwirkt."

<Oh, Mann. Diese Logik... genau.

„Wie weit ist es, bis zum Stützpunkt, Agent Romanoff?" Schon wieder. Dieser Name. Woher sollte ich das-

„Ein paar tausend Kilometer werden's wohl sein." Barton hüstelte, so sah ich ihn an. Er war deutlich größer als ich. Und besser gebaut als ich. Wieso hatte er mich ihn schlagen lassen? Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich wirklich gegen ihn angekommen wäre, wenn er's drauf angelegt hätte.

„Was glotzen Sie so dämlich?", fragte Barton jedoch trocken, als sein Blick zu mir schwang.

>Wenn du so weitermachst, greift deine Zahnbürste morgen früh ins Leere.

„У вас есть ваши родители определяется чучела, как ребенок кость под подушку, так что по крайней мере собака играет с вами, не так ли?", grummelte ich, schlug die Beine übereinander und sackte etwas im Sitz zusammen. Wenigstens nicht ungemütlich. (Ihnen haben Ihre Eltern als Kind bestimmt einen Knochen unter das Kissen gestopft, damit wenigstens der Hund mit Ihnen spielt, oder?)

„Romanoff" lachte auf. „Was hat sie gesagt, Tasha?", fragte Barton, blickte von mir zur Agentin und wieder zurück.

„Es war nicht freundlich", schmunzelte sie. „Lass sie einfach in Ruhe. Bestimmt wird Fury sie persönlich verhören wollen", sagte sie und Barton drehte sich, nach dem er mir noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zugeworfen hatte, um.

„Glauben Sie mir, Fury tut Ihnen wesentlich mehr weh als Sie mir", kommentierte Glatzivski zufrieden und ging nach vorne zum Piloten.

„Ich freu mich drauf!", rief ich ihm sarkastisch hinterher.

>Romanoff? Nein. Das musste einfach ein Zufall sein.

**\--------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:41 Uhr**


	7. Three

**_ Three:  
_ ** **_ ein Verhör, das sich gewaschen hat _ **

**_ _ **

Den ganzen Flug über herrschte eigentlich hauptsächlich ein todlangweiliges Schweigen. Ich konzentrierte mich hauptsächlich darauf, diese Romanoff zu beobachten und zu taxieren. Oder diesen Barton. Ab und an sah mich dieser auch mal an, stellte ein paar sinnlose Fragen – oder sehr unangebrachte.

„Hast du einen Freund, Kleine?" Ich seufzte, schloss kurz die Augen und sagte mir, dass, wenn ich ihm nicht antworten würde, er aufhören würde, mir solche Fragen zu stellen. „Vielleicht sollte man diesen nämlich besser anrufen und ihm sagen, dass du ausgewandert bist."

„Clint, jetzt reicht's aber", verdrehte die rothaarige Agentin ihre Augen. „Sie ist nicht zum Flirten, nicht zum Vergnügen und ganz sicher nicht zu _deinem Vergnügen_ hier." Auch sie seufzte, verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Barton verdrehte mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln seine Augen, ehe er mit seinem Blick mir einen ticken zu lang auf meinen Busen starrte – weswegen ich meine Augenbrauen anhob. Das war zu offensichtlich. „Wenn du mich fragst, glaube ich eher nicht, dass sie meinem gewöhnlichen Beuteschema entspricht."

Und da konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Man sollte Menschen nicht nach ihrem Aussehen beurteilen, Sie hirnloses und schwanzgesteuertes Arschloch", stellte ich trocken klar und zog eine Augenbraue wieder hoch, während er zu lachen anfing und kurz den Kopf in den Nacken legte. „Und Sie bilden sich zu viel auf Ihr Aussehen ein", fügte ich mit ran, ehe ich die Nase rümpfte. Eigentlich bildete er sich meiner Meinung nach nicht zu viel auf sein Aussehen ein. Ich fand ihn... gutaussehend. Aber es musste gesagt werden – einfach aus Prinzip. „Und eine Frau wie ich braucht keinen Freund", sagte ich ihm. „Sie kommt nämlich gut alleine zurecht."

Schmunzelnd verschränkte Romanoff ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah Barton an. „Können wir sie behalten? Sie gefällt mir."

„Nein", antwortete Barton ruckartig und sah mich an, ehe er den Kopf schieflegte, dann zu mir lief und sich auf dem Platz neben mir niederließ. Er seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und schloss kurz die Augen. „Ich mag eigenwillige Frauen zwar, aber bei dieser habe ich eher das Gefühl, dass ich Glatzivski doch langsam ranlassen möchte, um an Infos zu gelangen." Er drehte mir seinen Kopf zu. „Denn Frauen mit einem frechen Mundwerk fliegen öfter aufs Maul als sie glauben."

Ich lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und sah kurz gegen die Decke des Jets. „Wenn Sie mich hätten töten wollen, Barton", sah ich ihn von der Seite an. „Dann hätten Sie lediglich die Ladeluke wieder öffnen müssen."

„War das ein Vorschlag?", entgegnete er, beugte sich kurz vor. „Wie alt sind Sie, huh?", kniff er leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Für Sie auf jeden Fall immer zehn Jahre zu jung", konterte ich. „Und vielleicht sagen Sie mir erstmal ordentlich hallo und schnallen mich los. Dann könnte man gleich eine viel nettere Unterhaltung führen", hob ich meine Hand leicht an und rüttelte an meinen Handschellen.

„Ist nicht drin", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und ich sah zu ihr, während sie uns beide betrachtete, ehe Barton wieder seufzte, sich zurücklehnte.

„Und wenn ich mal auf die Toilette müsste?"

„Pinkelst du dir halt entweder in die Hose oder hältst durch", haute Barton raus. „Ich könnte aber auch die Ladeluke öffnen und dir die Hose runterziehen", deutete er mit dem Daumen zum einen Ende des Jets.

Romanoff seufzte. „Dann begleite ich dich auf die Boardtoilette", sah sie den anderen Agenten an. „Immerhin bin ich kein Monster."

„Das sehen viele anders", kommentierte Glatzivski plötzlich, womit wir alle aufsahen. Und womit die Stimmung anscheinend kippte.

\---------

_Natashas Perspektive:_

Nach mindestens neuen drei Stunden Schweigen, in denen ich mich etwas ausgeruht hatte, fühlte ich mich bereits längere Zeit schon beobachtet, was aber auch gerade am KGB hatte liegen können. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, von wem ich beobachtet wurde. Diese Victoria. Ihr Blick, als sie meinen Namen hörte, war mir nicht entgangen.

Sie wirkte irritiert, verwirrt, konzentriert. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn schon mal gehört, den Namen. Wäre nicht unüblich gewesen. Ich sah zu ihr hinüber, sie sah mich an, aber schaute dann demonstrativ weg, als ich sie beim „Anstarren" erwischte.

Ich legte den Kopf schief. Nein, Clint hatte nicht Recht. Sie war nicht minderjährig, ihre Haltung verriet sie da – oder ihr Mundwerk. Sie hatte eine ähnliche Haarfarbe wie ich, nur einen ticken heller. Dieselbe Augenfarbe wie ich hatte sie allerdings. Welch ein Zufall, dass sie Victoria hieß.

Sie war so jung gewesen, damals, als sie starb. Ich konnte Ivan dafür nur hassen. Mum und Dad hatten diesen Tod nicht verdient. Niemand hatte das.

„Müssen Sie auf Toilette?", fragte ich sie zwischendurch, allerdings schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, schloss wieder ihre Augen.

„Was vermutest du?", hakte Clint neben mir leise nach und ich seufzte, nahm den Blick von ihr, sah meinen besten Freund an.

„Ist doch auch egal", grummelte ich und fuhr mir kurz durchs Haar, ehe ich meine Hände auf meinem Knie ablegte und er seine Hand auf meine tat.

„Du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen", sagte er ernst und ich nickte mit etwas zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

„Das weiß ich, Clint", entgegnete ich. „Allerdings gibt's da gerade nichts zu erzählen", versicherte ich ihm. Danach trat die Stille wieder ein.

Ich ballte meine Hände, beim erneuten Gedanken an Ivan, zu Fäusten, um meine aufkochende Wut zurückzuhalten, als Clint mich daraufhin wies, dass wir da bald waren.

\-----------

„Rogers, was machen Sie hier?", fragte ich den Captain als ich ihn beim Betreten des Gebäudes erblickte, Victoria neben mir herzog. „Na, los", seufzte ich als sie zu mir aufsah, kurz stehenblieb.

So führte ich sie zu den Fahrstühlen, während sie sich mal ganz still verhielt. Mir entging es jedoch nicht, wie sie alles und jeden beobachtete, der an uns vorbeilief. Als die Fahrstühle sich öffneten, entgegneten wir einem anderen Agenten.

„Ich übernehme", erklärte er, griff vor.

„Nicht nötig", widersprach ich ruhig. „Ich kann das auch erledigen."

„Agent Romanoff, Director Fury möchte allerdings Sie und Barton sofort in seinem Büro antreffen."

Ich sah zu Rogers hoch, der seufzte.

>Bekamen wir jetzt etwa Ärger?

\-------------

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?" Ich öffnete leicht meinen Mund. „Nein, sprechen Sie erst gar nicht, Romanoff!" Okay, Fury war angepisst. „Agent, was denken Sie über sie?", wandte er sich an Glatzivski, dessen geschwollenes Handgelenk gerade verarztet wurde.

„Sie ist ein Kind", merkte er an. „Eines, das zu einer Mörderin ausgebildet wurde und weggesperrt gehört." Ich sah auf meine Füße. „Sie gehört psychisch behandelt. Wer weiß, was ihr zugestoßen ist."

„Nein", hob ich den Kopf. „Fury, bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen und geben ihr eine Chance", bat ich. „Ich glaube, Sie wurde missbraucht", stellte ich klar. „Ihre Haltung sah der meinen kurz nach der Ausbildung unglaublich ähnlich und sie war außer den paar Aussagen, die sie tätigte sehr schweigsam in dem, was sie von sich preisgab." Ich holte kurz Luft zum Weitersprechen. „Verhören Sie sie wenigstens."

Fury presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen, sah Clint an. „Agent Barton, Sie werden den Bericht der Mission jetzt niederschreiben gehen", stellte er klar. „Glatzivski, Sie werden Ihre Aussage tätigen und danach nach Hause zu Ihrer Frau gehen."

„Verstanden", gab dieser kurz von sich, ehe Fury mich ansah.

„Sie werden sie nicht aus den Augen lassen, bis ich da bin", stellte er klar.

\----------------

Ich seufzte, öffnete die Tür, ehe ich eintrat und Victoria ihren Kopf hob.

„Haben Sie schon mal was von ‚einem einen persönlichen Raum lassen' gehört?", hob sie ihre Handgelenke an. „Nehmen Sie mir die Handschellen ab."

„Wir haben alle gesehen, was passiert, wenn", gab ich von mir, sah den Typen mir gegenüber an. „Sie können gehen", stellte ich klar.

Victoria seufzte, richtete ihren Rücken gerade und starrte geradeaus auf die verspiegelte Wand. „Nur so zur Info", murmelte sie. „Sie können auch gehen. Sie müssen mir beim Sterben nicht zusehen."

Ich schmunzelte. „Wer sagt denn, dass wir Sie töten möchten?", meinte ich dann jedoch verwirrt und lehnte mich gegen die Wand.

„Glatzivski sagte doch", befeuchtete sie ihre Lippen mit ihrer Zunge, „Dass dieser Fury mir mehr wehtun wird als ich ihm", gab sie wieder und musterte mich kurz mit ihren großen Kulleraugen.

Sie kam mir in diesem Moment wirklich wie ein Teenager vor – war bestimmt aber schon Anfang zwanzig, wenn ich mich nicht irrte.

„Wenn, dann muss ich es machen", seufzte ich. „Und ich bin schlimmer als Sie", beteuerte ich. „Was war das?", zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Der Schrittmacher zu einer Pirouette?" Sie hob ihren Kopf. „Erbärmlich für eine KGB-Agentin unter Lucindra Vortis Fittichen, nicht wahr?"

Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das war keine Pirouette", stellte sie klar. „Woher wissen Sie aber dass es diese Foltermethode gibt?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß so einiges."

„Nur, wenn Sie mal eine von Vorti waren", erwiderte sie, musterte mich.

Ich zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Darf selbst Black Widow nicht einmal eine Vergangenheit haben?"

„Black Widow, ja?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue nach ein paar Sekunden hoch. „Es heißt, Sie seien nur Fassade", kommentierte sie. „Ein Schatten ihrer Selbst, das nur benutzt wird, um die Barbiepuppe bei Missionen zu spielen, die zu leicht sind, um sie den großen zu überlassen."

„Dann frage ich mich", legte ich den Kopf schief. „Was Sie sind, wenn ich schon nichts draufhaben soll." Ich wollte danach noch etwas erwidern, aber da öffnete sich schon die Tür und mein Boss kam herein.

\----------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

Als sich die Tür öffnete und ein dunkelhäutiger Pirat im Ledermantel mit Augenklappe hereinkam, hätte ich beinahe losgelacht. Das war... peinlich? Wen schickte Shield denn hier vor?

„Guten Tag", sagte er höflich, setzte sich mir gegenüber, während ich schnaubte, zur Seite sah und mit den Augen rollte, ehe ich ihn wieder ansah.

„Ich warte draußen, Director", teilte Romanoff ihm mit und machte Anstalten, zu gehen.

„Nein, Sie bleiben hier", forderte Pirat Einauge. Sie stellte sich augenblicklich zurück in ihre vorherige Position. Ich seufzte, verdrehte einmal wieder die Augen und wandte mich dann an diesen äußerst komisch aussehenden Piraten. „Hallo", wiederholte er. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie dies erwidern, Agent", stellte er klar. Ich zog meine Augenbraue noch etwas höher. „Fein", gab er von sich. „Mein Name ist Director Fury", stellte er sich, lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. „Ich bin der Leiter der Strategischen-"

„Sagen Sie einfach Shield, Director", unterbrach ich ihn. „Der lange Name nervt auf Dauer."

„Oh, sie kann also doch sprechen", sah er zur Seite und Romanoff an. „Na, schön", stimmte er nickend zu und breitete eine Akte vor sich auf dem Tisch aus, die... er aus seinem Ledermantel holte, „Ich bin der Leiter von Shield." Hatte er noch mehr Überraschungen aus seinem Mantel zu bieten? „Und Sie sind?"

„Tja, das wüssten Sie wohl gern", zuckten meine Mundwinkel, ehe ich von der Tischplatte aufsah, in seine Augen.

„Ja", nickte er. „Denn ich würde mich gerne vernünftig mit meinem Gegenüber unterhalten können."

„Sie halten mich gegen meinen Willen in Ihrem Land fest", stellte ich klar. „Das ist Entführung", kommentierte ich. „Meine Leute werden mich hier also herausholen", sagte ich „Ich muss Ihnen nichts sagen."

„Sie haben einen amerikanischen Staatsbürger und Regierungsagenten entführt, gefoltert und versucht umzubringen", zog er leicht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke, ich kann Sie solange hierbehalten, wie ich möchte", fügte er hinzu. „Und Sie können mir entweder Ihren Namen sagen oder hier drinnen verrotten", zog er eine Augenbraue nun richtig hoch. Die über der Augenklappe. „Das bleibt Ihnen überlassen." Ich tat es ihm nach. „Und Ihre Leute werden hier ganz sicher nicht aufkreuzen. Denn sie gehen bereits davon aus, dass Sie tot sind", legte er den Kopf schief. „Und, wenn Sie mir nicht schleunigst Ihren Namen nennen, dann sind Sie es auch bald", drohte Fury in ruhigem Ton.

>Also, wenn er blufft, dann ist der gut darin.

„Ihrem Akzent nach zu urteilen, sprechen Sie schon länger englisch", deutete er auf meinen Mund als ich diesen zusammenpresste. „Aber Ungarin scheinen Sie nicht zu sein." Ich hob beide Augenbrauen. „Also... Russin? Polin? Schwedin? Ihr Akzent weißt auf den osteuropäischen Raum hin." Ich verdrehte wieder meine Augen. „Wie viel Jahre alt sind Sie, Miss?" Ich antwortete nicht. Auf keine seiner Fragen. „Wer hat Sie ausgebildet?"

Ich schweifte mit meinen Gedanken lieber vollkommen ab, ließ ihn einfach schwafeln. Viel lieber dachte ich an Charlie, Nathan und mich, wie wir einen Filmmarathon von den _Zurück in die Zukunft_ -Filmen machten und uns mit Popcorn bewarfen, eine Menge Cola tranken und einfach Spaß hatten und lachten.

„Romanoff?"

„Ja?", antworteten die Agentin und ich gemeinsam, da ich perplex aufschreckte.

>Verdammt!  
<Bist du dumm?  
>Ich heiße nun mal auch so. Was kann ich denn dafür?!  
<Ändere deinen Namen einfach. Dann passiert dir dies auch nicht mehr.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Fury nach, sah mich an, indem er mir seinen Kopf wieder zudrehte.

Ich gab nichts von mir, sondern starrte ihm nur ins Gesicht, wie ich es gelernt hatte. Fuck, was hatte ich gerade getan?

„Ist Ihr Name _Victoria Romanoff_?", fragte Agent Romanoff dann jedoch... fassungslos.

Genau das brachte mich dazu, ihr blinzelnd ins Gesicht zu schauen. Und was ich sah, konnte ich nicht richtig deuten. Da war eindeutig Fassungslosigkeit. Doch die anderen gemischten Gefühle schienen sich so schnell in ihr zu zeigen, dass am Ende nur noch Wut herauskam. Und die Wut schien in ihr dann hauptsächlich die Oberhand gewonnen zu haben.

„Und wenn's so wäre?", zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Eine Menge Leute können so heißen", stellte ich klar, ehe ich mich an den Director wandte. „Was auch nicht zwangsweise bedeuten müsste, dass ich so heiße." Noch vor Ende meines Vortrags stürmte sie hinaus. Und ich meinte noch, eine Träne auf ihrer Wange gesehen zu haben, als mein Kopf ihr beim Laufen folgte. „Viel Spaß beim Heulen... Black Widow."

**\-----------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:43 Uhr**


	8. Four

**_ Four:  
_ ** **_ nach all diesen Jahren war sie nichts weiter, als eine Mörderin _ **

**_ _ **

_Natashas Perspektive:_

Ich konnte nicht im Raum bleiben. Nicht nachdem ich ihren Namen gehört hatte. Ich meinte, was für eine abgedrehte Psychosache war das denn jetzt? Sie sollte am Leben sein? Niemals! Die mussten der ins Gehirn geschissen haben, um sie so umzupolen, dass sie sich für Victoria Romanoff hielt.

Wütend darüber, dass man mich gerade eben so verarscht hatte, eilte ich den Gang nach vorne Richtung Fahrstuhl, um ins Labor zu gehen. Wenn, dann brauchte ich hierbei Gewissheit. Niemand behauptete, er wäre meine kleine Schwester – oder hieß auch nur so, ohne, dass ich einen DNA-Test anordnen würde.

„Agent Romanoff, wo gehen Sie hin?", fragte Fury über das Gerät in meinem Ohr, doch nahm ich es einfach heraus und packte es an der Seite meines Anzugs in eine kleine Art von Hosentasche.

Wie viel Jahre alt müsste sie jetzt sein? Ich war vierzehn, sie sechs gewesen... sie müsste dementsprechend einundzwanzig sein. Verdammt. So sah dieses Mädchen nämlich auch schon aus. Abgesehen von ihrer Tendenz wie eine Puppe auszusehen, was sie wiederrum wie ein Teenager wirken ließ.

Ich merkte gar nicht, wie ich im Labor ankam, bis ich von jemanden gefragt wurde, was ich hier wollen würde. „Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht weiterhelfen, Agent Romanoff?", fragte Agent Carter, die gerade an einem Tisch lehnte.

„Ich müsste einen DNA-Vergleich machen", fuhr ich mir kurz durchs Haar. „Von einer Verhörperson und mir", antwortete ich kühl.

\--------------

„Mit der einen speichern Sie Ihren Speichel und mit der anderen die der anderen." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich weiß noch, wie man jemanden Speichelproben abnimmt", stellte ich klar.

„Danach bringen Sie es einfach wieder hoch und die Jungs hier oben werden es analysieren", erklärte sie überflüssigerweise.

„Danke", gab ich nur zähneknirschend wieder und machte mich wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

Und so heftig in meine Gedanken versunken, war ich nicht mehr, seit... ich wusste es nicht einmal mehr.

Unterwegs stieß ich dementsprechend dann aber auch noch ausgerechnet mit Clint zusammen. „Hey", grinste er. „Wohin des Weges?", fragte er mich mit einem belustigten Unterton. „Hast du bald Feierabend für eine Runde im Gladdy's?" Bei meinem Anblick verging ihm wohl gleich wieder sein Grinsen und seine gute Laune. „Was ist los?", fragte er stattdessen alarmiert.

Ich seufzte, trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück. „Ich glaube, ich habe wohl doch etwas über meine Vergangenheit herausgefunden", sagte ich. „Also... mehr als nur meine Eltern."

Er zog leicht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und?", hakte er nach. „Komm, Nat, lass es dir nicht aus der Nase ziehen."

Ich schnaubte. „Vergiss es", zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen, ging um ihn herum.

„Woah, hey!", lief er mir nach nur ein paar Metern vor die Linse und hielt mich am Weitergehen ein zweites Mal somit nun schon ab. „Nein, tu das nicht, Natasha", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir haben gesagt, du bleibst ehrlich zu mir und ich zu dir, wenn was ist", sagte er. „Egal was es ist", sah er zu mir hinunter. „Sag es mir und ich versuche, dir zu helfen. Immer." Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Erinnerst du dich?"

Ich schob leicht meine Unterlippe vor, sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich glaube, meine Schwester lebt", sagte ich ihm. „Ich brauch aber Hilfe, um das beweisen zu können."

„Wer?", fragte er. Und als ich nichts erwiderte, schaute er resigniert. „Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf und ich presste meine Lippen zusammen, ehe er über meinen Kopf hinwegsah. „Ich glaube, mir wird gerade schlecht."

\-------------

„Vergiss nicht", sagte ich, drehte mich nochmal zu ihm um. „Du bist nur moralischer Beistand, damit ich nicht die Fassung verliere", erklärte ich und atmete nochmal tief durch, während er die Augen verdrehte.

„Hab verstanden", gab er von sich, ehe ich den Raum mit ihm betrat.

„Warum haben Sie nicht auf meinen Befehl reagiert, Romanoff?", fragte Fury direkt.

„Mund auf, Victoria", befahl ich allerdings umgehend und ignorierte Fury, nahm mir das erste Döschen vor und öffnete es.

„Ist das Ihr Ernst?", lachte sie auf, sah auf meine Hände. „Denken Sie ehrlich, ich würde auf Sie hören?", spottete sie lachend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Meine Geduld ist gerade sehr tief gesunken", hob ich eine Augenbraue. „Also mach lieber das, was ich dir sage oder du kannst was erleben!", drohte ich laut und Fury hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Natasha", mischte sich Clint dann einfach ein, trat zu mir heran. „Lass mich das machen", legte er seine Hände auf meine und ich sah auf.

„Nein", schüttelte ich den Kopf, zog meine Hände von ihm. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, streckte seine Hand aus. Und nach ein paar Sekunden seufzte ich, gab ihm dann die Döschen.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie mich siezen würden", kommentierte sie es ruhig, als ich zurücktrat. „Und überhaupt, was wollen Sie denn mit dem Wattestäbchen da?", wies sie auf Clints rechte Hand, der das Stäbchen in seiner Hand hin- und herdrehte. „Meine DNA? Die wird Ihnen nicht viel bringen. Ich stehe nicht im Register", sagte sie.

„Nein. Ich will etwas völlig anderes", murrte ich.

„Barton?", legte Fury den Kopf schief.

Clint seufzte, sah noch immer auf die Stäbchen. „Öffnen Sie bitte Ihren Mund", sah er auf.

„Und wenn nicht?", legte Victoria den Kopf schief.

„Dann bitte ich Sie ein zweites Mal", stellte er klar.

„Und wenn ich auch dann nicht den Mund öffne?"

„Dann bitte ich Sie so lange, bis Sie es tuen", seufzte er resigniert. „Und irgendwann werden Sie einknicken, Victoria."

Erst blieb sie starr so sitzen, wie sie nun eben dasaß. Aber nach einigen Sekunden, in denen sie mich dann böse angestarrt hatte, öffnete sie nach einem wütenden Schnauben den Mund und hielt still.

„Ich hasse Sie!", murrte sie als Clint ihr das Wattestäbchen wieder aus dem Mund herausnahm.

„Danke", erwiderte er allerdings nur und drehte sich dann – auch schon wieder seufzend – zu mir um. Schweigend öffnete ich meinen Mund als Clint mir mit dem Wattestäbchen anfing, an der Wangeninnenseite herum zu reiben. Und dabei spürte ich Furys skeptischen Blick auf uns.

Nachdem er fertig war, steckte er das Wattestäbchen wieder zurück in die dafür vorgesehenen Behälter.

„Agent Barton, Sie passen bitte kurz auf Miss Romanoff auf", gab er von sich. „Ich muss mit Agent Romanoff ein Wort unter vier Augen wechseln."

\--------

„Möchtest du nicht doch etwas zu Essen oder Trinken?", fragte ich nach. „Clint besorgt dir gerne etwas."

Clint seufzte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kann's dir ja besorgen", gab er sarkastisch von sich und ich holte aus, boxte ihm gegen den Arm, ehe seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Sind Sie Vegetarier, Victoria? Laktoseintolerant? Wie wär's mit einem Kaffee und-"

„Nein, ich möchte weder etwas Trinken, noch etwas essen", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ihm trau ich am ehesten zu, dass er mich vergiftet", gab sie wieder.

„So gemein wäre ich nun auch wieder nicht", entgegnete Clint es.

„In jedem Menschen schlummert eine sadistische Seite, diejenigen zu vernichten, die einem Konkurrenz machen."

„Welche Konkurrenz?", hakte Fury nach.

„Die Konkurrenz, der Welt Frieden zu bringen."

„Der KGB bringt keinen Frieden, Kleine", seufzte Clint, sah gegen die Decke. „Mir wird gerade immer schlechter", murmelte er. „Immerhin hab ich sie angemacht", haute er leise raus.

„Ich bin nicht klein", erwiderte sie, sah Clint an.

„Sie sind kleiner als ich, also doch", erwiderte er nur schulterzuckend. „Und doch, ich hätte es vergiftet", haute er dann raus, sah zu mir. „Aus Prinzip", provozierte er auch noch.

„Hättest du nicht", widersprach ich. Er grummelte noch etwas Unverständliches neben mir.

Danach blieb es weitere fünfzehn Minuten ruhig, bis Fury anscheinend eine Nachricht erhielt, da sein Pager piepte.

„Haben Sie Hobbys, Victoria?" Sie schnaubte. „Lesen Sie gerne?", fragte er nach. „Oder gehen Sie gerne ins Kino?", machte er weiter, durchbrach die Stille. „Oder wollen wir uns alle länger anschweigen?" Weil er keine Antwort erhielt, erhielt er wohl seine Antwort.

Und so blieb es still. Leider nur für ungefähr fünf Minuten. Denn da tauchte Fury wieder auf, mit seinem Tablet in der Hand.

„Hier sind die Laborergebnisse von Ihnen beiden drauf", erklärte er und sah sie sich kurz an. „Sie hatten Recht, Agent Romanoff", sagte er kurz darauf.

\----------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

„Sie hatten Recht, Agent Romanoff", sagte Fury, nachdem er sich die Ergebnisse kurz angesehen hatte. Welche Ergebnisse, das wusste ich nicht. Ich seufzte, betrachtete Barton weiterhin. Wieso gab er sich Mühe, eine Unterhaltung zu starten?

„Fuck", fuhr Romanoff sich übers Gesicht, massierte sich die Schläfen für nur einen kurzen Moment, ehe ich Fury ansah.

„Womit hat sie Recht gehabt?", fragte ich ihn.

„Was ist neunzehnhundertachtundneunzig passiert?", fragte stattdessen aber Romanoff an mich gewandt.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Das werde ich Ihnen doch nicht verraten", zuckte ich leicht mit den Schultern.

„Es ist sehr wichtig, bitte", flehte Romanoff. „Es ist mir sehr wichtig, dass du ehrlich bist."

„Ich ziehe es noch immer vor, gesiezt zu werden", entgegnete ich.

„Wieso bringen wir sie jetzt nicht einfach um?", fragte Barton jedoch dann plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

„Hast du sie noch alle?", drehte sich Romanoff zu ihm um.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, deutete auf mich. „Sie mag eindeutig heute ihr Leben beenden, wenn sie sich jetzt auch noch mit dir bei deiner Laune anlegt, ganz ehrlich", gab er wieder.

Ich verdrehte die Augen... rechnete dann aber im ersten Moment nicht damit, das Romanoff meine Stuhllehne packte und mich zu sich und Barton in die Richtung drehte. Und das sie dann die Knarre aus ihrem Halfter auf dem Tisch legte. So sah ich darauf, dann auf meine Hände. Selbst mit Handschellen hätte ich sie mir schnappen können.

Doch das Ablegen der Neunmillimeter war nicht das einzige. Hinzu legte sie auf den Tisch noch die andere Waffe ab und drei Messer, sowie ihre Lederhandschuhe. „So, ich tu dir nichts", schob sie alles zu Fury herüber. „Also gebe mir jetzt bitte eine Antwort, auf die Frage, die ich dir eben gestellt habe", verlangte sie nochmal zu wissen. Ich zog eine Braue hoch, lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück. Sie seufzte, verdrehte die Augen. „Sagen _Sie_ mir bitte, wonach ich _Sie_ gefragt habe?" Meine Braue wanderte noch höher.

„Wieso sollte ich?", entgegnete ich. „Black Widow kann mich zu nichts zwingen."

„Ich kann aber ihn dazu zwingen, Ihnen wehzutun", sah sie kurz zu Barton.

„Sie bluffen", haute ich raus. „Ein kleiner Zirkusaffe könnte sich höchstens den Baum entlangschlängeln, mehr nicht."

„Ey", gab er beleidigt von sich. „Ich war immer höflich, das möchte ich nur mal anmerken", hob er den Zeigefinger. „Aber ich erschieß sie gleich, Director", beschwerte er sich. „Ich lass mich doch nicht von einer kleinen Göre fertigmachen."

„Oder wollen Sie mir demnächst noch Ihren Boss auf den Hals hetzen?", sah ich Romanoff in die Augen. Ich hatte eh nichts mehr zu verlieren. Genau wie immer. „Ich bin zu nichts verpflichtet, Ihnen gegenüber."

„Das wärst du, wenn du mir sagen würdest, was neunzehnhundertachtundneunzig-"

„Passiert ist, genau", spottete ich, schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Aber da liegt Ihr Problem." Sie blinzelte, ich blinzelte. „Ich werde es Ihnen nicht verraten." Doch da platzte ihr anscheinend der Kragen, ehe sie mir eine knallte und ich erstmal auf eine Scheibe sehen konnte. Eine verspiegelte Scheibe. Aber ich musste lachen. „Wow, und mehr haben Sie nicht drau-", ich hielt inne, als sie sich doch eine Waffe schnappte und ihren Lauf unter meinem Kinn platzierte.

„Sag es", forderte sie.

Ich zog belustigt eine Braue meine Stirn hinauf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Wenn Sie mir drohen möchten, sollten Sie die Waffe, falls Sie überhaupt wissen, wie das funktioniert, entsichern." Die Waffe klickte, als sie den Daumen betätigte.

„Und wie sieht's nun aus?", zog sie ihre Brauen zusammen.

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Fury sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Drücken Sie ab", meinte ich jedoch.

Barton lachte. „Tu nichts, was du später bereust, Nat", kommentierte er es. „Wenn doch, dann kann ich wohl gleich nach Hause und ins Bett."

„Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, _Agent Romanoff_ ", erklärte ich. „Wie Ihr Boss meinte. Alle denken, ich sei tot", sagte ich. „Also warum es nicht wahrmachen?"

Sie seufzte. „Wenn du nicht redest, dann höre wenigstens zu." Ich verdrehte die Augen, sah zur Glaswand. „Du warst in einem Krankenhaus, nicht wahr?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Und dann haben sich dich geholt." Ich sah irritiert zu ihr. „Und dann haben sie dir erzählt, sie würden dir helfen können, nachdem deine Eltern im Krankenhaus umkamen, oder?" Sie seufzte. „Der Unfall änderte alles, hab ich Recht? Hattest du Amnesie?"

„Welcher Unfall?", lachte ich spottend. „Ich hatte bisher nur einen Unfall und der fand statt, als ich siebzehn wurde."

„Und nun bist du zweiundzwanzig", konterte sie. „Hast am neunundzwanzigsten September Geburtstag, bist im Jahr neunzehnhundertzweiundneunzig geboren worden."

„Und wenn's so wäre?", schmunzelte ich. „Das sind Fakten", beharrte ich darauf. „Sie wissen rein gar nichts über mich."

„Deine Lieblingsfarbe ist lila." Ich legte den Kopf schief. „Du isst am Liebsten Pizza." Tat dies nicht jeder? „Du warst sechs als der KGB dich rekrutierte. Du bist zur Killerin aufgezogen worden-"

„Stopp", unterbrach ich sie. „Sie haben keinerlei Recht, so mit mir zu sprechen. Selbst nicht, wenn ich hier Ihre Gefangene bin."

„Du hast als Kind am liebsten den Prinzen von Bel Air geguckt und die Nanny mit-"

„Darf sie so mit mir sprechen?", kommentierte ich es rhetorisch und rollte mit den Augen.

„Du hattest als Kind Reitstunden, bist gerne in den Zoo gegangen, weil du Tiere liebst."

„Davon wüsste ich nichts", runzelte ich die Stirn, tippte mir gegens Kinn. „Hey, kennen Sie mich besser als ich mich selbst?", gab ich euphorisch von mir. „Vielleicht sollten Sie von Ihrem Drogentrip runter."

„Erzähl doch endlich, was passiert ist!"

„Ey, Sie halten mir hier die Waffe ans Kinn. Denken Sie ehrlich, ich würde bei solch einer Einstellung sprechen?"

„Sie würde auch so nicht sprechen", kommentierte es Barton wieder.

„Ganz genau", stimmte ich zu. „Bekommen Sie für diese tolle Erkenntnis nun Treuepunkte bei Shield oder eine Gehaltserhöhung, damit Sie denken können, Sie seien superschlau?"

„Dein Zweitname ist Maria."

Ich sah wieder zu Agent Romanoff. „Nein, er ist Katarina."

„Ist er nicht", widersprach sie. „Wie viele Fakten soll ich noch aufzählen, damit du zu sprechen anfängst?"

„Wir könnten auch einen Deal aushandeln", mischte sich nun auch noch der Boss hier ein. „Romanoff, Sie nehmen die Waffe runter, Miss Romanoff spricht. Und, wenn Sie dann zurückmöchte, fliegen wir sie zurück nach Budapest."

„Nein", haute Romanoff raus, sah zu Fury. „Das erlaube ich nicht."

„Sie sollte eine Wahl haben."

„Eine kleine Märchengeschichte im Austausch gegen meine Freiheit?", spottete ich. „Sie lügen."

„Romanoff, nehmen Sie die Waffe runter", befahl Fury. Doch es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, ehe sie dem Befehl nachkam. „Und, wenn ich lügen sollte, dann erschießen Sie mich."

„Eh, Director-"

„Halten Sie den Mund, Barton."

>Halleluja, endlich jemand, der es ausspricht.

Ich seufzte. Ich hatte sowieso nichts zu verlieren. Also drehte ich mich auf dem Stuhl in seine Richtung, legte meine Hände in Handschellen gepackt auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich habe vorher eine Forderung, sollte ich auf den Deal eingehen." Er nickte, als Zeichen, das ich sprechen sollte. „Nehmen Sie mir die Handschellen ab."

„Nein", widersprach Barton. „Mich hat sie versucht, umzubringen, nachdem ich ihr die Dinger abnahm."

„Agent Romanoff, nehmen Sie Miss Romanoff die Handschellen ab", sah Director Fury Barton an.

Barton tat nichts, außer seine Lippen zusammenzupressen, ehe Romanoff den Schlüssel herausholte, mir die Handschellen abschnallte. Und ich rieb mir erstmal die Handgelenke.

„Danke", sprach ich lieb aus, lächelte Barton an und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.

„Wofür noch bedanken?", zog er die Braue hoch.

„Es gibt etwas, das nennt sich Benehmen", stellte ich klar. „Wovon Sie bestimmt noch nichts gehört haben."

„Sie haben Ihren Willen bekommen, Miss Romanoff", lenkte Fury meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Also sprechen Sie."

\---------------

Ich seufzte, sah kurz auf meine Hände. „Ich wurde vom KGB in einem Krankenhaus ausfindig gemacht, ja", bestätigte ich. „Ich litt unter Amnesieanfällen als Kind", sagte ich. „Auch noch lange nach einem Unfall, bei dem meine Eltern umkamen", gab ich preis. Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab es Ihnen früher geglaubt", sagte ich, sah auf den Tisch. „Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass ich gekauft wurde", stellte ich ruhig klar, sah Fury an und rieb mir nochmal das linke Handgelenk. Ich runzelte die Stirn, rang kurz mit meinen Fingern. „Sie sagten immer, sie würden mir helfen und mich zu jemanden machen, der sich nicht von Männern beherrschen lässt." Ich biss mir leicht auf die Unterlippe. „Mir wurde eingetrichtert, dass Sie alle der Feind sind." Ich zog eine Braue hoch. „Und ja, ich bin beim KGB aufgewachsen", bestätigte ich auch. „Und die meisten Angaben von Agent Romanoff waren richtig", seufzte ich. „Bis auf die Serien", stellte ich klar. „Die Nanny ist lächerlich", kommentierte ich hinterher. „Also? Was wollen Sie mit so einer nutzlosen Information?", endete ich.

>Das ist hier irgendeine dumme Freakshow.  
<Denk ich auch.  
>Endlich sind wir mal einer Meinung.

„Ich klär dich mal auf", seufzte Romanoff und fasste sich kurz an die Nasenwurzel.

„Da bin ich ja gespannt", lachte ich spottend, lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück, während ich sie ansah.

„Neunzehnhundertachtundneunzig sind meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben und ein Freund meines Vaters, Ivan Petrovich, legte ein Feuer in dem Krankenhaus aus, um für Ablenkung zu sorgen."

„Aha", machte ich.

„Es war kein Versehen, das meine Eltern sterben sollten, da er die Kinder an den KGB verkaufte, um seine Schulden bei der Organisation zu bezahlen." Und nun horchte ich tatsächlich mal interessiert auf.

„Kind _er_?"

„Ich war mit meiner kleinen Schwester im Krankenhaus als wir die Nachricht erhielten, dass unsere Mutter nach der Operation starb." Operation? Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, sah auf den Tisch hinab. „Unser Vater starb direkt beim Aufprall mit einem LKW."

„ _Es tut mir leid, Victoria._ " Ich schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch.

„Nein", sagte ich.

„Es verfolgt mich, seit ich zum KGB kam, meine kleine Schwester nicht beschützt zu haben, vor so jemandem, wie Ivan", erzählte Agent Romanoff jedoch unbeirrt weiter.

„Hören Sie auf", gab ich von mir, sah auf den Tisch weiterhin hinab.

„Meine kleine Schwester, die nun einundzwanzig sein müsste und Victoria Romanoff hieß." Bei ihrem letzten Satz landete meine Laune, verständlicherweise, richtig im Keller. Und als sie geendet hatte, gab ich ein wütendes Schnauben von mir.

„ _Ich will sofort zu Mum! Wo ist sie, Ivan?! Gib mir Mum!_ _Und du hör auf, so rumzusitzen wie sonst was, Vika!_ "

Ich seufzte, atmete dann kurz tief durch. „Okay, welches Psychospielchen wird hier gespielt?", sah ich auf und Fury an. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mich verarschen wollen", stellte ich klar. „Denken Sie echt, ich wäre so blöd, diesen Mist zu glauben?"

„Victoria, bitte ich-"

„Halten Sie den Rand", gab ich von mir. „Sofort", stellte ich klar. Dann sah ich, wie Barton seinen Mund öffnete. „Sie erst recht, Barton."

\----------

Ich seufzte, drückte den Tupfer auf meine Armbeuge.

„Sie wissen schon, dort ist auch ein Pflaster", gab Fury ruhig wieder.

Ich verzog keine Miene, ehe ich endlich den Tupfer von meinem Arm nahm. Nach mehr als zehn Minuten müsste ich nun eigentlich keinen blauen Fleck bekommen. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen ergriff ich die Tasse mit Wasser, roch daran und sah dann auf, ehe ich mit Blick auf Fury einen Schluck vorsichtig trank. Und dann trank ich mehr, als ich merkte, wie durstig ich war.

„Haben Sie Hobbys, Victoria?" Ich stellte die Tasse wieder ab, verdrehte dann meine Augen und sah Barton an. „Ich habe nur gefragt", hob er beide Hände.

Ich seufzte als Furys Tablet Geräusche von sich gab. „Wollen Sie wirklich eine Antwort, Romanoff?"

„Ja", gab ich grummelnd von mir.

„Bitte", drehte er mir sein Tablet zu. „Sie ist Ihre Schwester."

>Verdammt.

\-----------

„Du willst es nicht einsehen, richtig?", fragte Romanoff resigniert.

„Was soll ich denn bitte schön deiner Meinung nach einsehen?", gab ich augenverdrehend von mir. „Du denkst gleich, nur weil ich dem ganzen hier zwei Minuten Glauben schenke, dass ich bleibe?" Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne. „Ich bin auf feindlichem Boden", stellte ich klar. „Ich möchte umgehend zurück nach Budapest."

„Nein."

„Das war aber Teil des Deals", gab ich wieder. „Sag mal, wie schwer von Begriff bist du?"

„Oh, Sie ist sehr schwer von Begriff." Ich sah zur Tür als Barton diese öffnete, sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. „Natasha, Fury hat gemeint, wenn du möchtest, darfst du sie für heute mitnehmen", erzählte er. „Wenn du aufpasst, dass sie nicht abhaut."

„Oh, sie wird abhauen", sprach ich in der dritten Person von mir.

Sie presste ihre Lippen kurz fest aufeinander. „Ich schwöre, ich versohl dir dann so hart deinen Arsch, dass du nie wieder sitzen kannst."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe ich ihr provokativ meinen Hintern entgegenstreckte.

„Wow", kommentierte Barton trocken. „Und ich dachte, der Tag kann nicht verrückter werden."

\--------

„Wo sind wir?", fragte ich grummelnd, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir sind in Manhattan, Victoria." Ich schnaubte. „Möchtest du etwas Essen gehen?"

„Ich werde morgen wahrscheinlich wieder verhaftet", stellte ich klar. „Da brauche ich keine Henkersmahlzeit."

„Ich bin keine gute Köchin", seufzte sie. „Ich bestell einfach Pizza."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Damit bringst du dir keine Extrapunkte bei mir ein."

„Aber das ist das, was mir schmeckt und worauf ich Bock habe."

„Widerlich", verdrehte ich die Augen. „Wenn man Bock hat, schnappt man sich einen Kerl, keine Pizza."

„Ich habe nicht gemeint, dass ich Sex möchte, sondern dass ich Hunger auf Pizza habe", verdrehte nun auch sie ihre Augen. „Wie alt bist du? Zwölf?"

„Leck mich", murrte ich.

„Ja, du mich auch", gab sie wieder. „Versuch doch wenigstens für heute offen für etwas Neues zu sein."

\------------

Sie führte mich die Treppen hoch, in ihr Apartment, während ich seufzte. „Meine Klamotten müssten dir im Ungefähren passen", musterte sie mich leicht. Und ich seufzte wieder als sie die Haustür aufschloss. „Ich bin kein Fan von Ordnung, verzeih mir also die Unordnung", seufzte nun auch sie, stieß die Tür auf.

Also Stil besaß sie, ganz klar. Denn hier sah es echt sehr stilvoll eingerichtet aus. Das meiste war in Beige gehalten oder aus dunklem Holz. Als erstes traten wir in den Flur und dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie mich einfach stehen ließ und in ihr, dachte ich, Schlafzimmer ging, welches Schiebetüren besaß. Und so unordentlich war es nicht.

>Nicht schlecht.

„So, ich bestell gleich Pizza", seufzte sie, kam wieder herein. „Hier", hielt sie mir ein Handtuch und einen Pyjama hin.

„Was soll ich damit?", fragte ich.

„Duschen und dich dann anziehen?", zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt doch, wie man sich duscht", sagte sie. „Oder?", fügte sie anscheinend belustigt mit ran – was ich nicht so empfand.

„Natürlich weiß ich, wie man sich duscht", zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Doch wieso willst du, dass ich dusche?"

„Will ich nicht", zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. „Ich _möchte,_ dass du duschst", korrigierte sie mich und ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ich denke, der Flug, der ganze Tag dort unten in den Verhörsälen und so", zählte sie auf. „Das lässt einen schwitzen."

Ich war es nun, die mit den Schultern zuckte. „Damit kann ich leben", sagte ich.

„Victoria", sprach sie ruhig aus. „Bitte?", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich bestelle auch Pizza mit Champignons, deine Lieblingspizza."

„Ich mag keine Champignons", zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wirklich?", zuckte sie zurück, ließ das Handtuch sinken.

„Nein, ich mag Champignons", gab ich nach, ehe ich vorgriff und ihr die Sachen abnahm. „Aber ich mag Pizza Hawaii am Liebsten", erklärte ich ihr. „Wo ist dein Badezimmer?"

„Das in meinem Zimmer hat die Dusche", deutete sie darauf.

Ohne Weiteres lief ich an ihr vorbei und in ihr Schlafzimmer, versuchte nicht so sehr auf die Unordnung hier zu achten. Hier war es tatsächlich schlimmer. Über all lagen Papiere und Klamotten in dem hellblauen und grauen Zimmer herum. Wo tat ich denn nun meine Füße hin?

Ich seufzte, kämpfte mich bis zum Badezimmer vor, das weiße Fliesen hatte und weiß gestrichen war, klein wirkte. Es gab nur eine Stehdusche, doch das musste ausreichen. Die hatte es beim KGB auch nur gegeben.

\------------

Ich murrte immer mal wieder, während ich mich auszog, dann unter die Dusche stieg.

Wenigstens hatte sie nicht eine ganze so schlechte Wasserleitung wie der KGB. Dort gab es nicht ganz so heißes Wasser wie hier. Deswegen war ich anfangs nicht nur verwirrt, sondern duschte beabsichtigt etwas kälter.

Und als ich fertig war, meine Haare gerade in dem Handtuch einwickelte und meine Sachen wieder anzog – wer brauchte schon ihren Pyjama? – da entdeckte ich es. Dieses kleine... Amulett.

\-------------

„Was ist das?", fragte ich als ich ins Wohnzimmer lief.

„Huh?", sah sie von der Couch auf. „Hey, wolltest du dich nicht umziehen?"

Ich schüttelte mit den nassen Haaren meinen Kopf. „Was ist das?", fragte ich nochmal nach.

„Eine Kette?", entgegnete sie, setzte sich auf.

„Ja, aber ich kenne diese Kette", sagte ich ihr augenverdrehend. „Woher hast du sie?", fragte ich nach, setzte mich neben sie.

„Nun ja", hob sie beide Augenbrauen, ehe sie die Hand ausstreckte. „Darf ich?" Ich nickte und sie nahm sie mir aus der Hand. „Die habe ich von unserer Mutter damals bekommen", erzählte sie mir, während sie das Amulett zweiteilte.

Ich zog leicht meine Augenbrauen zusammen als ich die zwei Fotos im Amulett betrachtete.

Auf der einen Seite sah man einen Mann mit hellbraunen Haaren, braunen Augen und einem sehr markanten Kinn. Sein leichter Bart und seine sehr gerade Nase waren an diesem Foto aber tatsächlich das Ausschlaggebende neben seinem so breiten Grinsen, dass mir davon schwindlig werden würde. Neben ihm war eine Frau mit hellroten Haaren, die sie in einem Dutt trug. Sie lächelte mit ihrem Partner breit in die Kamera. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten förmlich, als wäre sie frisch verliebt gewesen. Ihr grüner Rollkragenpullover passte sich seinem weißen Shirt sehr an, während Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase glänzten, ihre schimmernde Lippenpflege ihre sehr hellen Zähne zum Strahlen brachte.  
Die braunen Augen des Mannes strahlten nicht so sehr, wie die der Frau, aber diese grünen Augen waren auch so kräftigend, dass man wirklich denken konnte, sie glühten.

Und als ich dann auf die rechte Seite sah, sah ich die deutlich jüngere Version von Natasha. Ihr schulterlanges Haar war in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Der braune Pullover stand ihr zwar nicht, aber passte zum lilafarbenen Langarmshirt, welches das Mädchen trug, was sie fett umarmt hatte, als sie in die Kamera breit hineingrinste, wobei das Mädchen neben ihr die Miene verzog, aber dennoch noch lächelte. Das Mädchen besaß sehr kurze Haare, hatte abgeblätterten pinken Nagellack auf ihren Fingern, während sie die eine Hand flach auf dem Bauch der Älteren abgelegt hatte.

Und das jüngere Mädchen war... ich? Ich hatte dieselbe Frisur besessen, als ich damals zum KGB kam.

„Das bin ich", sah ich blinzelnd auf.

„Ja", nickte sie, schmunzelte leicht, während sie über das kleine Bildchen von uns beiden strich und dann die Kette wieder zuklappte. „Das war das einzige Bild, das ich von dir besaß", seufzte sie. „Ich hatte nichts beim KGB, außer dem hier", hob sie es hoch.

„Wie bist du geflohen?", fragte ich sie. „Du bist auch gekauft worden."

Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Clint", erklärte sie mir. „Clint hat mir aus dem KGB herausgeholfen", setzte sie dann mehr Wörter ein als nur „Clint". „Er ist nicht so ein Arsch, wie er auf den ersten Moment wirkt."

„Er hat mir im ersten Moment eine Waffe gegen den Kopf gedrückt", erwiderte ich trocken.

„Du hattest es dir deutlich verdient", zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern und ich schmunzelte nun das erste Mal.

„Wie hießen unsere Eltern?", fragte ich nach.

„Dimitri und Anastasia."

„Anastasia?", hob ich beide Augenbrauen.

Sie schaute dementsprechend. „Vater hat sie immer Anna genannt."

„Hm", machte ich. „Wann wurde das Bild eigentlich aufgenommen?", fragte ich nach. „Denn das von ihnen scheint älter."

Sie seufzte. „Das Bild wurde ein paar Tage vor dem Unfall aufgenommen. Wir hatten fangen im Garten gespielt, im Herbst."

„Das ist nicht möglich", schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Und wieso nicht?"

„Ich kam im Winter zum KGB."

„Genau wie ich", nickte sie. „Und mit neunzehn floh ich", erzählte sie. „Victoria, es gibt keine Gründe, die ich dir nennen kann, wieso es Winter war, aber das war im Herbst", deutete sie auf die Kette, legte sie auf dem Tisch ab.

>Ich glaub, ich bin hier falsch. Kann ich bitte aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen?

„Was erwartest du eigentlich von mir?", drehte ich ihr meinen Kopf mit nassen Haaren zu.

„Inwiefern meinst du das?", runzelte sie ihre Stirn.

„Dass ich hierbleibe?", fragte ich nach. „Ich verlange dennoch, zurück nach Budapest zu gehen."

„Und welchen Grund hättest du?", richtete sie ihren Rücken gerade. „Um weiter zu morden? Tag für Tag jemandem zu gehorchen, der dich gekauft hat? Der dir nichts weiter als Schmerzen zugefügt hat?"

„Haben sie nicht", schüttelte ich den Kopf, biss mir von innen auf die Wangenseite.

„Hast du das Stockholmsyndrom?"

„Was?", zuckte ich zurück. „Nein", schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Doch du musst verstehen, dass es mein Zuhause ist."

„Das ist dein Zuhause", stellte sie plötzlich klar. „Victoria, du bist _frei_ ", sagte sie. „Du musst nie wieder auch nur eine Waffe anrühren."

„Nein, ich möchte zurück", stand ich auf.

„Nein", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Du hast das Stockholmsyndrom, wenn du so verbissen darauf bist, wieder zurückzu-", mehr bekam ich nicht mit, da plötzlich jemand die Tür eintrat und mit gezogener Waffe auf uns zukam.

Und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, hob beide Hände leicht an.

>Zwei maskierte Vollidioten, die mich jetzt auch noch auf dem Kieker haben, oder was?

Doch es kam anders als erwartet.

\----------

Ich dachte erst, sie würden die Waffen auf mich richten, aber sie richteten sie auf Natasha. Und danach zog sich der erste der zwei die Maske vom Kopf. Danach verstand ich allerdings diese Wendung. Auch wenn mein Gehirn nur langsam hinterherkam. Denn hinter einer Maske versteckte sich Nathan.

„Vika, verschwinde mit Charlie", befahl er.

Ich seufzte, sah auf Natasha, die ruhig dasaß. „Du verstehst es nicht, also-"

„Los, geh", trat er näher. „Charlie bringt dich hier heraus. Ich kümmere mich um die da."

„Die da?!", beschwerte sich Natasha. „Junge, so wie Sie dastehen, stehen Sie völlig falsch", stand sie ruhig auf. „Beine weiter auseinander."

>Ja, das sage ich ihm auch ständig.

„Wer hat Sie nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt?", keifte Charlie, die sich nun ebenfalls ihre Maske herunterriss und dessen Locken erstmal wirr in ihrem Gesicht herumflogen.

„Deswegen möchtest du gehen", drehte sich Natasha nach ein paar Sekunden Ruhe zwischen uns vieren resigniert zu mir hin. „Freunde."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Nimm die Waffe runter, Nate", seufzte ich. Doch er entsicherte sie. „Nathan, nimm die Waffe sofort runter", befahl ich. „Heute wird niemand getötet."

>Warum tu ich das? Sinnloser Humbug.

„Nathan, nimm die Waffe runter", lief ich um den Tisch herum und zu ihm. „Oder siehst du irgendwie, dass sie in der Handlung ist, mich umzubringen?", zog ich eine Braue hoch, ehe ich einen verblüfften Ton von mir gab, sobald er meine Hand ergriff und mich kurz fest umarmte.

„Schon gut", murmelte er, ohne Natasha aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Charlie, nimm die Waffe herunter" befahl ich auch hier. „Sie tut niemandem etwas."

„Das sah in Budapest anders aus."

Natasha seufzte. „Ich tu halt, was ich tu", gab sie von sich. „Nehmen Sie die Waffe in meinen vier Wänden runter oder ihr Gehirn wird als nächstes meine Tapete zieren."

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, löste mich von Nate und sah sie an. „Nein, wird sie nicht." Dann drehte ich mich zu Charlie wieder um. „Und nun nimm endlich die Knarre runter, Lebedow."

\-------------

„Wer ist das, Vika?", fragte Charlie konkret.

„Mein Name ist Natasha Romanoff", entgegnete sie. „Und Sie sind?", fragte Natasha. „Denn in Wohnungen anderer einzubrechen, ist nicht sehr freundlich."

Auf Nathans und Charlies Gesicht zeichnete sich Verwirrung förmlich ab. „Sie ist mit mir verwandt, ja", verdrehte ich die Augen. „Natasha, Nathan und Charlie", stellte ich sie vor.

„Freut mich", sagte Natasha und ging dann einfach vorbei in die Küche. „Wenn das die Freunde sind, weswegen du zurückmochtest, dann kannst du ja wohl nun doch bleiben."

„Also mein Vormund wird sie nicht", zog ich grummelnd die Brauen zusammen und sah gegen die Decke. „Wartet ihr kurz hier?", fragte ich.

Sie zuckten beide mit den Schultern, ehe ich ihr folgte.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte alle", rief sie aus der Küche.

Als ich jedoch in der Küche ankam, staunte ich noch mehr.

>So eine Küche würde ich auch gerne mal besitzen.

Sie war sandfarben gehalten und überall an den Wänden standen verschiedene Kaffeesorten, wie zum Beispiel Latte Macchiato, Espresso oder Cappuccino.

„Was trinken deine Freunde?", fragte sie, zog die Kühlschranktür auf.

„Hey, Moment!", hielt ich ein. „Geradeeben noch war alles ganz anders! Warum bist du so freundlich zu Menschen, die in deine Wohnung einbrechen?", hakte ich nach. „Sie hätten dich auch einfach skrupellos erschießen können. Und zufällig möchte ich noch immer zurück nach Budapest."

„Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance", merkte sie an. „Und deine Freunde sind da, also nein. Kein Budapest."

„Das hast du nicht zu bestimmen." Sie schmiss die Kühlschranktür so unerwartet zu, dass ich zusammenzuckte.

„Wollen wir's ändern?", zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich kann mich in wenigen Minuten als dein neuer Vormund eintragen lassen", stellte sie klar. „Und dann kannst du nirgends mehr hin."

„Ich bin einundzwanzig, verbieten kannst du mir schon mal gar nichts", kommentierte ich gegen an.

„Unzurechnungsfähigkeit?", zog sie eine Augenbraue noch höher. „Wieso gibst du mir nicht eine Chance?", schlug sie vor. „Von mir aus gebe ich dann auch deinen Freunden eine Chance." Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Auch, wenn Sie nach den Kameraaufnahmen von vor zwei Tagen erschossen gehören", seufzte sie. „Amateure", beurteilte sie weiter. „Wer hat sie ausgebildet? Bush?"

Jetzt fühlte ich mich gekränkt. So verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich soll dir eine Chance geben, nachdem du meine Kampfkünste so zu beleidigen weißt?"

„Es kommt auf die Person und die Lernfähigkeit an, wie man die Kampftricks aufnimmt."

<Und jetzt den Schwanz einziehen?

Sie öffnete wieder die Kühlschranktür. „Was trinken sie?", fragte sie erneut. „Und lernen wir uns doch erstmal kennen, bevor du entscheidest, zurück nach Budapest zu gehen", schlug sie vor.

Anscheinend war heute der merkwürdigste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben.

Ich seufzte. „Du bekommst vierundzwanzig weitere Stunden", gab ich von mir. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Sie grinste breit. Und hatte eindeutig das Grinsen unserer Mutter. „Also? Was trinken deine Freunde?"

„Meistens Wasser oder Säfte", meinte ich schulterzuckend, lehnte mich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Anrichte.

„Und du?" Ich sah zur Seite.

„Kaffee", erwiderte ich und sie schmiss die Kaffeemaschine an, ehe sie im Kühlschrank nach Orangen- und Apfelsaft kramte.

„Im Schrank hinter dir sind die Gläser und Tassen. Kannst du das schon mal rausholen und dann nachsehen, ob die Tür grob beschädigt wurde?", fragte sie.

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil ich dich nett drum bitte", seufzte sie.

„Aber nur, weil du mir Kaffee machst", stellte ich klar. Ich tat danach, worum sie mich bat, stellte dann fest, dass die Tür keine Schäden davon genommen hatte. „Wie hast du das so schnell und leise hingekriegt?", fragte ich Nate im Vorbeigehen.

Genannter zeigte auf Charlie und ich verdrehte die Augen.

>Klar, sie kriegt sowas hin. Der Chaot Nathan natürlich nicht.

Und danach ging ich wieder in die Küche zurück, wo Natasha gerade den Kaffee eingoss.

>Kaffee!

**\-----------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:49 Uhr**


	9. Five

_**Five:  
** _ _**Babysitting mal anders** _

_**** _

„Sie sind also Vikas... Schwester?", fragte Charlie nachdem sie einen Schluck ihres Orangensaftes getrunken hatte.

Eine peinliche Stille hatte zwischen uns geherrscht. Es war minutenlang ruhig gewesen.

„Jap", antwortete sie kurz und knapp, ehe sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse trank und kurz darauf die Lippen zusammenpresste.

„Wie kam es, dass du nie von ihr erzählt hast, Vika?", fragte Nate, als ob er die Information einfach nicht in seinen Schädel bekommen könnte. Sein Blick fuhr zu mir herüber, während Charlie neben ihm saß und still und leise ihren Saft hatte trinken wollen.

„Ich hab bis vor ein paar Stunden nicht einmal gewusst, dass ich eine große Schwester habe", murmelte ich und trank etwas von meinem heißen Kaffee. Ich verbrannte mir zwar die Zunge an diesem, aber das war mir egal, denn augenblicklich war ich wieder etwas lebendiger. Ob Kaffee mein Lebenselixier war? Oh, ja.

„Wir sollten danach zurück zu Shield", haute Natasha raus und deutete auf unsere Gläser und Tassen.

„Was? Warum?", zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Weil ich noch mehr Ärger mit Fury vermeiden möchte", drehte sie mir ihren Kopf zu. „Und ich hätte da eine Idee, wie ich dich aus dem Gefängnis boxen könnte."

„Nicht, indem ich meine Freunde reinbefördere", verneinte ich direkt.

„Nein, davon rede ich nicht", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Allerdings sind sie Zeugen."

„Was?", zog Nathan eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie sind Zeugen, das Victoria missbraucht und misshandelt wurde beim KGB von Lucindra Vorti."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, ließ meine Tasse sinken als ich die Blicke der beiden mitbekam. „Was hat Vorti getan?", fragte ich alarmiert nach.

Charlie seufzte. „Vorti hat dich für tot erklärt und gemeint, wir sollten weitermachen wie bisher."

Nate schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen, dass Shield nicht einfach so jemanden umbringt wie der KGB", sagte er.

„Deswegen sind wir abgehauen und haben dich gesucht."

„Und dafür brauchtet ihr nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden?", hob ich beide Augenbrauen an.

„Super", lachte Natasha, klatschte – ironisch gemeint – in ihre Hände. „Sie wissen schon, dass Sie sich damit den KGB zum Feind gemacht haben?", verdrehte sie ihre Augen.

„Was wissen Sie schon über den KGB?", gab Charlie bissig wieder.

„Ganz ruhig, Brauner", schmunzelte sie. „Ich mein ja nur", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Und außerdem hab ich für den KGB auch mal gearbeitet, bis ich jedenfalls zu Shield gewechselt bin", stellte sie klar. „Wie haben Sie sie so schnell gefunden?"

„Naja, erst waren wir in Budapest und haben dort-"

„Ich unterbreche dich gleich an dieser Stelle, sonst wird die Geschichte hier ewig dauern", schnitt ich Nathan das Wort ab. „Wem habt ihr eine Hand abgetrennt?"

„Niemandem", erklärte Charlie. „Wir haben uns unter die Bratwa gemischt und Alécsandra ausfindig gemacht und sie um Hilfe gebeten." Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Sie müssen umgehend in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm", schlug Natasha vor. „Alécsandra Petrova?" Sie seufzte. „Wen wollten Sie umbringen?"

„Wir haben Alex dafür an den Harken geliefert", zuckte nun auch noch Nate mit seinen Schultern.

Und da riss mein Faden. „Oh, gut", nickte ich, sah Natasha an. „Nein, der geht wirklich in Ordnung", sagte ich ihr. „Und nein, kein Zeugenschutzprogramm."

„Dann, was?", haute sie raus.

„Wir gehen zu Shield und erklären es so, wie es ist", schlug Nathan vor. „Obwohl mir diese Option nicht ganz behagt."

„Wo sonst könnten wir hin?", meinte ich nachdenklich.

„Eh, vielleicht zurück?!", gab Charlie von sich. „Wenn wir dich bei uns haben, wird die sich schon denken können, dass wir dich nur gerettet haben", widersprach sie.

„Und was ist, wenn ihr Sohn plötzlich ans Messer der Bratwa geliefert wird? Wie erklärt ihr ihr dann, dass das einfach passiert ist? Ist er gestolpert oder was?"

Ich seufzte. Zeugenschutzprogramm konnte man bei mir knicken. Ich war einfach eine Kämpfernatur – das wusste ich.

Aber ich kannte Vorti besser als sie. Sie hatte mich ausgebildet, bevor sie befördert worden war.

„Ich gehe nicht zurück", entschied ich mich nun doch.

„Was?!", fragte Char scharf an mich gerichtet und ihr Lockenkopf fuhr zu mir herum.

„Ich werde nicht mit zurück nach Budapest kommen", wiederholte ich ruhig.

„Hmpf", machte sie nur beleidigt.

„Charlie, du kennst Vorti nicht so gut wie ich", fing ich an. „Sie würde euch für den Verrat töten lassen. Ihr habt nicht gehorcht", stellte ich klar. „Das ist Verrat am russischen Staatsregiment", sagte ich ihnen. „Und ich würde es nicht hinnehmen, wenn ihr getötet werdet, würde euch verteidigen wollen. Somit würden wir alle draufgehen." Ich sah zu Natasha. „Wenn sie nicht weggesperrt werden, bin ich dabei", sagte ich ihr. „Denn sie wurden entführt als Kinder. Das hätten sie nicht verdient."

Charlie sah mich an, als hätte ich ihr größtes Geheimnis gerade ausgeplaudert.

\----------

„Agent Romanoff, Miss Romanoff", sah Fury auf, seufzte. „Äh, und mit wem habe ich noch die Ehre?", wies er mit seinen Händen leicht in den Raum hinein, ehe er sie auf dem Tisch ablegte. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er etwas verwirrt.

„Director, das sind Charlie und Nathan", haute meine Schwester raus. „Zeugen in dem Fall, das Victoria vom KGB missbraucht und gekauft wurde." Er hob beide Augenbrauen. „Und sie selbst sind Entführungsopfer des KGBs", fügte sie seufzend hinzu.

„Agent Romanoff, ich weiß, dass Sie und Ihre Schwester nicht-"

„Director, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen", unterbrach Natasha ihn gleich wieder. „Aber sie sind unschuldig. Alle drei", merkte sie an. „Ich möchte ein Budapestverfahren wie damals bei mir einleiten lassen."

Er hob nochmal beide Brauen, sah zu mir auf. „Sind Sie sich sicher, Agent?"

Natasha nickte einmal bekräftigend, während ich sie zweifelnd ansah. Was war ein Budapestverfahren?

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, als mein Magen plötzlich knurrte.

>Irgendwie kotz ich gleich.  
<Du hättest bei ihr etwas essen sollen.  
>Kommst du jetzt wieder damit, dass ich zu wenig esse?  
<Ich mein ja nur.  
>Ja, ich mein ja auch nur.

„Sind Sie sich auch zu hundert Prozent sicher?", hakte er nochmal nach, sah sich Charlie und Nathan gut an, ehe er seitens Natasha wieder ein Nicken bekam. „Na, schön", seufzte er. „Stark oder Barton?"

Nun war es Natasha, die ihre Augenbrauen anhob. „Verzeihung?"

„Stark oder Barton, Agent Romanoff?", wiederholte er. „Einer der beiden kann sich um Ihre Schwester kümmern."

„Aber ich dachte-", begann sie.

„Sie übernehmen Miss-", er wies nur in Charlies Richtung.

„Lebedow", gab sie ruhig von sich.

„Miss Lebedow", sprach er aus. „Ich kontaktiere Hill für Mr.-"

„Orlow", schnitt Nate ihm gleich das Wort ab.

„Eben", meinte er trocken.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen", mischte ich mich nun mal ein. „Aber ist Stark für sowas qualifiziert?", hakte ich nach.

„Was? Fürs Babysitting?", gab Fury von sich – was fast schon spottend klang. „Miss Romanoff, Sie stehen unter Verdacht, Missbrauch erlitten zu haben und von der russischen Regierung verfolgt zu werden. Möchten Sie überhaupt keinen Schutz?"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während Natasha schnaubte, dann leicht lächelte als ich sie ansah. Hatte ich hier eben was verpasst?

„Barton soll auf sie aufpassen", sagte Natasha ruhig.

„Ich kann Barton aber nicht ausstehen", gab ich zu bedenken. „Geht nicht noch jemand komplett anderes?", wandte ich mich an Fury.

„Ich habe wesentlich andere Probleme", haute dieser raus, sah kurz auf sein Tablet.

Ich seufzte, sah Natasha an und dann kurz meine Freunde. „Fein", gab ich mattlächelnd von mir, ehe ich die Augen doch verdrehte. „Dann pass ich auf, dass mir eine Gabel oder so nicht ausrutscht und ihm ein Auge aussticht."

\--------------

„Das war jetzt nicht sein Ernst", murmelte Barton, seufzte als wir unten in der Eingangshalle ankamen.

„Ich bin auch nicht gerade erfreut darüber", sagte ich leicht gereizt.

Er verdrehte seine Augen. „Das glauben auch nur Sie, Romanoff."

>Will der drüber streiten?

„Und was nun?", wandte ich ihm meinen Kopf zu. „Bleiben wir hier die nächsten zwei Stunden stehen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt dauert's drei", entgegnete er und innerlich begann ich zu beten, dass ich ihn nicht doch noch umbrachte. Denn dann kam ich erst recht ins Gefängnis. Zumindest diesmal. „Gut." Er fuhr sich übers Gesicht, massierte sich dann das Kinn. „Wo möchten Sie hin?", fragte er mich. „Haben Sie einen Wunsch, was Sie an Manhattan schon immer mal sehen wollten?"

Ich hob beide Augenbrauen. „Sie überlassen-"

„Ja", schnitt er mir das Wort ab, holte kurz sein Handy raus und stellte was ein, ehe er's wegsteckte. „Ich wohne hier, ich habe schon alles gesehen, was ich sehen wollte."

„Ehm, okay", nickte ich, ehe ich meine Hände in meinen hinteren Hosentaschen vergrub und er auf meine Hände sah. „Times Square?", fragte ich ratlos. „Ist der nicht bunt?"

„Voller Werbung", gab er wieder. „Schön." Er presste kurz seine Lippen aufeinander. „Dann mal los", sagte er letztendlich und stapfte an mir vorbei, wobei ich ihm kurz nachsah und dann den Kopf schüttelte, sobald mein Blick kurzzeitig auf seinen Hintern fiel.

Das musste ja nicht sein.

„Fahren wir nicht?", fragte ich verwirrt und blinzelte kurz auch so, während ich ihm schnell folgte, meine Hände hinter mir verschränkte.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", meinte er mit kurz zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

\-------------

Als wir hinaustraten bemerkte ich das erste Mal, dass sich dieses Shield-Quartier mitten am Times Square befand. Und das erklärte mir so einiges.

Ein wenig weiter weg sah ich schon die altbekannte Cola-Werbetafel.

„Wow", hauchte ich als ich mich leicht drehte, meine verschränkten Hände öffnete.

Überall war nur blinkende Werbung zu erkennen und Lichter blendeten einen ein wenig. Menschen, überfüllt auf Straßen und Gehwegen waren zu sehen, während die Autos kaum vorankamen – und hauptsächlich aus Taxis bestanden. Touristen, überall mit aufblitzenden Kameras waren zu erkennen.

„Da vorne ist ein Café", merkte Barton an. „Möchte Sie etwas essen?", seufzte er.

„Wenn Sie mir Ihr Wort geben, es nicht zu vergiften", stichelte ich.

„Also?", meinte er einfach, zog eine Braue hoch. Ich nickte überrumpelt, hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er sich provozieren ließ.

Allerdings lief er so nur los und ich folgte ihm schnell durch die Menschenmassen hindurch und hinüber zum Café.

>Was ich dem wohl getan habe?

\------------

„Hallo, kann ich Ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?", fragte eine brünette Kellnerin als wir uns im dezent überfüllten Café gesetzt hatten.

„Ehm." Ich lugte in die Karte, zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Cola? Also... Coca Cola? Es gab hier richtige Cola? Kein Billigzeug, das nach Pisse schmeckte? „Eine Cola?", hob ich den Kopf und sah Barton an, während die Kellnerin nickte.

Er hob beide Augenbrauen, legte kurz den Kopf schief. „Ebenfalls", schloss er seine Karte. „Und einen Flammkuchen noch für die Dame, danke."

Nun war ich es, die beide Augenbrauen anhob. „Für Sie nichts?", fragte sie nach.

„Für mich nichts, danke", stimmte er mit der Hand abwinkend zu, doch sein Blick verließ den meinen nicht einmal dabei. Vielleicht sollte er einen Job als Agentenbabysitter beginnen. Aussicht auf Beförderung war gleich in Sicht.

„Was wäre, wenn ich allergisch gegen etwas im Flammkuchen wäre oder sowas nicht essen würde?"

„Haben Sie schon mal einen Flammkuchen gegessen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann werden Sie's jetzt einfach probieren", zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Probieren geht über Studieren." Während wir auf meine Bestellung dann also warteten, starrte Barton dann jedoch auf seine Hände und ich schaute ihm dabei zu, überlegte, was ich ihm für Fragen stellen konnte. Und diese stellte ich nicht. „Was ist?", hob er wieder beide Augenbrauen als er nach minutenlangem Schweigen aufsah.

„Ich-", ich räusperte mich als ich einen Frosch im Hals bekam. „Ich hätte ein paar Fragen an Sie, falls es, ehm, okay wäre?"

„Stottern Sie öfters oder bilden Sätze mit einem ‚ehm'?", haute er raus und deutete von seinem Mund auf meinen. Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf. „Dann fragen Sie", zuckten seine Mundwinkel, ehe er seine Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkte und kurz draufsah.

„In welcher, eh, Art von Beziehung stehen Sie zu Natasha?", fragte ich ihn. Ich wollte wenigstens wissen, wie nah er meiner Schwester stand, falls ich ihn zur Strecke bringen sollte und deswegen dann lebenslang hinter Gittern landete.

„Wir sind beste Freunde", gab er von sich. Er legte den Kopf schief. „Deine Freunde haben dich ganz schön schnell gefunden", merkte er an und ich hob beide Augenbrauen.

Er hatte mich gerade geduzt. Durfte er das?

>Shit.

„Wie viel Jahre alt bist du?", entfuhr es mir. Wenn er mich duzte, dann machte ich das auch.

„Zweiunddreißig", antwortete er prompt. Oh, er war wirklich über zehn Jahre älter als ich.

„Wo wurdest du geboren?", legte ich den Kopf schief. „Und hast du ein Zopfgummi?"

„Idaho." Er sah auf. „Wozu brauchst du ein Zopfgummi?"

„Mein Haar stört", gestand ich, deutete auf mein offenes Haar, das sich kräuselte und um meine Ellenbogen schwang.

Er betrachtete es, legte wieder einmal den Kopf schief und schüttelte ihn dann auch noch. „Ich mag deine Haare", haute er raus. „Sie haben die perfekte Länge."

„Perfekte Länge?", zog ich meine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. „Wofür?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, ehe er wieder auf seine verschränkten Arme sah. „Wird das jetzt ein Verhör?", wich er aus – glaubte ich zumindest. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wo wurdest du geboren, hm?"

„Russland", runzelte ich die Stirn. „Ich weiß leider nicht, wo genau", merkte ich an. „Aber ich bin einundzwanzig", sagte ich. „Und irgendwie auf der Flucht", runzelte ich gleich wieder die Stirn.

<Schlagfertig wie eh und je.

„Flucht?", fragte er nach.

„Vor dem KGB", rollte ich mit meinen Augen. „Oder dachtest du, ich wäre vor den Bösewichten der Power Rangers auf der Flucht?", sagte ich sarkastisch.

Tatsächlich zuckten die Mundwinkel vom Agenten kurz wieder nach oben. „Du hast doch Humor", erwiderte er und stützte nun seine Arme auf dem Tisch ab.

„Hab ich, ja? Wann hast du Natasha kennengelernt?"

„Vor sieben Jahren", erzählte er. „Ich entschied mich dagegen, sie zu töten." Meinte er gerade wirklich meine Schwester?

„Du hast sowas wie Gefühle?", fragte ich sarkastisch nach und verdrehte die Augen.

„Hab ich, ja?", zitierte er mich und fing zu grinsen an, ehe er den Kopf auf seinen Händen abstützte und mich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ansah.

>Eigentlich ist er ja ganz süß, wenn er so guckt.  
<Ha! Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!

„Fühlst du dich in der Öffentlichkeit auch so unwohl, wie anfangs Natasha?", hakte er plötzlich ernst nach und ich hob beide Augenbrauen, schüttelte meinen Kopf.

„Nein, gar nicht", entgegnete ich ehrlich.

\-------------

Ich starrte auf die Cola hinab, als würde sie mich gleich töten.

„Und Ihnen kann ich wirklich nichts bringen?", fragte die Kellnerin als sie schon wieder an unseren Tisch trat und plötzlich mein Glas wegschob, mir einen Teller vor die Nase setzte. Sie stützte ihre Hand am Glastisch ab, beugte sich zu ihm vor – als ob sie versuchte, Barton doch tatsächlich Einblick in ihr Dekolleté zu geben.

Barton jedoch starrte mich an, während er verneinte. „Nein." Das sah ich auch nur, weil ich hochsah – erst zu ihr, dann zu ihm.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich, deutete auf meinen Teller. Das sah nach Pizza aus. Nur dünner.

„Der Flammkuchen, Miss", lächelte sie leicht. „Und wenn Sie's sich doch anders überlegen, einfach rufen", meinte sie und ging davon.

Ich sah ihr nach, drehte mich dazu sogar um. Am Ende sah ich Barton an. „Dir ist bewusst, dass die gerade versuchen wollte, mit dir zu flirten?", hakte ich trocken nach.

„Ja, aber ich steh nicht so darauf, wenn Frauen mehr Busen als Arsch haben ", winkte er ab und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach, ja?", gab ich von mir. „Das ist ganz schön oberflächlich, findest du nicht?", ergriff ich mein Glas, sah das braune Zeug an.

„Menschen urteilen _immer_ zuerst aufgrund des Aussehens." Er lächelte matt. „Und ich mag nun mal mehr Arsch als Titten."

Wow, was für ein Mundwerk.

„Bist du immer so offen in deinen Aussagen?", führte ich das Glas zum Mund, sah darauf als ich trank. Und es schmeckte wie das süßeste, was ich je getrunken hatte. Komisch.

Schnell setzte ich das Glas wieder ab.

„Man lebt nur einmal", meinte er, runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe also nur einmal die Chance, mein Leben so zu genießen, wie ich es möchte."

„Nein, mal ehrlich", sagte ich. „Wieso bist du nicht drauf eingegangen?", fragte ich ernst nach.

„Ich bin doch hier nicht zum Vergnügen, nicht wahr?", legte er den Kopf abermals schief. „Ich bin hier, um auf dich aufzupassen. Und das tue ich."

<Indem er versucht, mit dir zu flirten. Interessant.  
>Das war gerade nur eine etwas sarkastische Konversation.  
<Wenn du es sagst.

„Ich kann aber nichts essen, wenn du mich die ganze Zeit dabei beobachtest", sagte ich mit etwas roten Wangen. Das war schon immer mein einziges Problem gewesen. Wenn mich jemand beim Essen beobachtet hatte, wurde ich rot – ohne was dagegen unternehmen zu können. Vorti hatte mir früher dafür immer ins Gesicht geschlagen, doch nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass ich es einfach nicht ändern konnte, hatte sie es – Gott sei Dank – gelassen. Meine Nase gebrochen hatte sie mir damit schon zweimal. Der Agent vor mir dachte aber gar nicht daran, auf mich zu hören, sondern fing von einem bis zum anderen Ohr zu grinsen an. Und das lenkte mich noch mehr ab. Denn es sah so... ehrlich aus. Das kannte ich nur von Charlie und Nathan. „Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr", sagte ich kurz danach allerdings eingeschnappt, schob den Teller von mir, ehe ich mir das Glas Cola wieder nahm.

„Du solltest aber was essen, sonst kippst du später noch um", warf er ein und sein Grinsen verschwand allmählich. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?"

„In Budapest", antwortete ich sofort.

Einige Sekunden betrachtete er mich stumm, musterte meine Gesichtszüge. Und ich wartete geduldig – wie immer. „Was machst du eigentlich in deiner Freizeit?", lenkte er urplötzlich die Unterhaltung um und wollte mir den Flammkuchen nun wegnehmen.

Doch hatte ich wirklich zu sehr Hunger und nahm ihn doch an mich – was seine Mundwinkel wieder zucken ließ.

„Ich bin Ballerina. Beruflich", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.

Er nickte. „Also arbeitest du in deiner Freizeit als ‚Tänzerin' und im geheimen als Agentin." Ich nickte.

„Und du? Was machst du in deiner Freizeit?" Ich nahm mir die Cola um draus zu trinken, während ich auf eine Antwort wartete. Es gab eindeutig Besseres zu trinken.

„Ich habe kaum Freizeit", erzählte er. „Aber wenn dann verbringe ich die entweder mit Freunden, Bogenschießtraining oder feiern", erzählte er.

Beim dem Wort „Bogenschießtraining" verschluckte ich mich an der Cola und musste mehrmals husten, um mich zu beruhigen. „Ich hätte alles erwartet, nur... nicht... das", stieß ich hervor und er lachte kurz in sich hinein, was mich für einen Moment faszinierte. Er hatte ein schönes Lachen, wenn es denn mal ehrlich war.

„Das sagen sie alle", hob er kurz beide Augenbrauen an. „Iss mal lieber... Victoria."

\------------

„Wie hast du das bisher immer gehändelt?" Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen, während ich mich konzentrierte, weiter zu balancieren.

„Wie meinst du das?", hakte ich nach, hüpfte einmal leicht und streckte das eine Bein etwas hoch.

„Naja, wie du das gehändelt hast?", wiederholte er. „Mit dem und dem was du beim KGB erledigt hast."

Ich überlegte einen Moment, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Nun ja", sprang ich den Holzbalken hinunter, lief neben ihm am Wasser weiter entlang. „Ich lasse meine Gefühle außen vor", erklärte ich ihm. „Ich zeige im Allgemeinen beim KGB nur in meinen vier Wänden Emotionen. Sonst nirgends."

„Wirklich?", fragte er nach.

Ich nickte als er stehenblieb. „Weder bei der Arbeit, noch beim Ballett sollte ich die Miene verziehen", beteuerte ich. „Es ist verboten, sich eine Meinung zu bilden, solange man als Auftragsmörder arbeitet." Ich spuckte meine Haare im nächsten Moment aus, als der Wind sie mir in den Mund wehte. Schnell steckte ich sie mir hinterm Ohr fest. „Kennst du das nicht auch?"

Er seufzte, ehe wir beide einen Moment still waren, ich zu ihm aufsah. Und dann zuckte ich zusammen als sein Handy laut bimmelte. Er seufzte nochmal, holte es kurz hervor und sah darauf, stellte das Geräusch ab und steckte das Handy wieder ein, ehe er mir wieder ins Gesicht sah, zu mir hinunterblickte.

Und ich seufzte auch, als der Wind mir die Haare wieder ins Gesicht blies, hielt dann aber erschrocken inne als Barton meine Haarsträhnen ergriff und sie mir hinter dem Ohr feststeckte.

„Die Zeit ist um", sagte er ruhig. „Wir sollten zurücklaufen und nach deinen Freunden schauen, Victoria."

Ich blinzelte, sah in seine blaugrauen Augen. „Danke für die Zeit?" Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.

Er lächelte leicht. „Bedanke dich nicht für etwas, was ich als Arbeit ansehe", haute er raus, ehe er sich abwandte und loslief, ich aus allen Wolken fiel. Oder eher von der Wolke, die mich für einen Moment gedroht hatte, einzuspinnen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich.

„Dich zu verhören ist leichter als ich dachte", drehte er sich kurz zu mir um. „Na, komm, wir sollten zurück", winkte er mit der Hand ab.

„Wie bitte?", wiederholte ich – nur diesmal empörter.

Wann hatte er mich bitte verhört?

\----------------

„Bist du bereit, den größten Idioten der Welt kennenzulernen?", fragte er mich als wir den Flur entlangliefen, ich seufzte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich kam schon mit anderen Idioten aus, zum Beispiel dich." Er zog eine Braue hoch. „Ja, ich komme auch mit Tony Stark aus" antwortete ich.

Danach musterte er mich kurz. Wobei ich aber eindeutig der Meinung war, seine Augen hätten meine Brüste eine Sekunde zu lang gestreift. Dann atmete er nochmal tief ein, ehe er die Tür öffnete.

**\-----------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:51 Uhr**


	10. Six

_** Six:  
** _ _** ein Moment, in dem ich zu Wackelpudding wurde ** _

_** ** _

Als er die Tür öffnete, sahen natürlich alle Anwesenden zu uns herüber. Und ich war irritiert. Denn eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, Natasha hier nicht anzutreffen. Und auch nicht noch eine andere Agentin. Ich hatte lediglich mit Fury und Tony Stark gerechnet – die sich auch hier befanden.

„Ich denke, das ist alles, Hill." Die braunhaarige Agentin nickte, drehte sich zu uns um und lief auf uns zu, ehe sie an uns vorbeilief.

„Barton", gab sie kurz von sich und dieser holte kurz Luft.

Dann zog Fury eine Augenbraue hoch, sah uns an, während ich mich am Arm kratzte, meine Hand darauf beließ.

„Nein, sie hatte von nichts eine Ahnung." Ich sah Barton an. „Und ich gehe mal von Missbrauch aus, ja", nickte er plötzlich. „Da ich aber kein Psychiater bin, kann ich das nicht ganz beantworten."

„Danke, Clint." Ich sah Natasha überrascht an.

„Das ist sie also, huh?", fragte Stark, dessen Mundwinkel zuckten. Natasha nickte kurzangebunden.

„Wo sind Charlie und Nathan?", fragte ich auf Russisch an meine Schwester gewandt.

„Sie werden noch immer den Tests unterzogen", meinte sie. „Da wir in deine Vergangenheit schon einen Einblick hatten, brauchten wir nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit."

„Ich wurde auch diesem Verfahrendings unterzogen?", fragte ich wieder auf Russisch.

„Meine Idee war's nicht", schüttelte sie ihren Karottenkopf, sah kurz Fury an.

Ich seufzte und wandte mich dann an Stark, der mit Fury leise flüsterte.

„Fürs Protokoll", hob Barton die Hand als ich an ihm vorbeilaufen wollte und ich hielt inne. „Meine Idee war's erst recht nicht."

\----------

Ich ging auf beide zu, streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen.

„Victoria Romanoff", stellte ich mich vor.

Und dann, noch bevor Stark mir die Hand schüttelte, sah er Natasha und mich an, betrachtete uns. Also so ähnlich, fand ich, sahen wir uns nicht. Wir hatten dieselbe Augenfarbe und dieselbe Haarfarbe vielleicht, Ende der Geschichte. Und vielleicht dieselben Ohren.

„Du hast sie also doch nicht umgebracht", hörte ich Natasha gedämpft sagen.

„War Barton nett zu Ihnen? Er kann nämlich manchmal unausstehlich sein", meinte Stark, streckte endlich seine Hand vor.

„Naja, wenn man ihn ein wenig zurechtweist, geht es eigentlich", erklärte ich kurz angebunden.

„Sie sehen hübscher als Romanoff aus", meinte er plötzlich und Natasha verdrehte die Augen, weswegen ich skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob und die Nase krauszog.

„Könnten wir uns jetzt auf das Wesentliche beschränken?", fragte Fury, der sich bis jetzt aus dem Smalltalk herausgehalten hatte. Alle sahen zum Director hinüber. „Ich habe Stark hergerufen, weil ich möchte, dass die drei, Miss Romanoff und ihre Freunde, vorübergehend zu Stark in den Tower ziehen." Er seufzte. „Es hat das beste Sicherheitssystem, bis wir wissen, wie wir weiter handeln", erklärte er sich und Natasha nickte, stellte sich neben mich. Ich richtete mich etwas gerade, atmete durch die Nase kurz tief ein. „Und Sie, Agent Barton, werden auf die drei aufpassen", erläuterte Fury.

Und Barton fiel aus allen Wolken. „Und warum ausgerechnet ich?", fragte er. „Kann Stark das nicht übernehmen?", beschwerte er sich.

„Ich hab auch noch Verpflichtungen", sagte dieser und hob seine Hände einmal abwehrend, während Barton schnaubte.

„Als ob."

„Schluss jetzt", seufzte Natasha, ließ kurz den Kopf hängen. „Denkst du, ich würde Victoria nicht viel lieber bei mir aufnehmen, damit sie nicht gleich das Gefühl hat, herumgeschubst zu werden wie so ein Scheidungskind?" Ich hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Herumgeschubst?", fragte ich leise nach.

„Es ist mit Stark bereits abgesprochen und so wird es auch sein." Während sie mich überhört hatte, nahm sie mich am Ende ihres nächsten Satzes einfach an der Hand, ehe sie mich mithinauszog.

>Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit, mich wie ein kleines Kind überall mit hinzuziehen?

\------------

„Pass bei Stark lieber auf, was du sagst." Ich zuckte zusammen als sie kurz an einer meiner Haarsträhnen zog.

„Natasha, lass das bitte sein", kommentierte ich ruhig und sie nahm sofort ihre Hand von mir.

„'Tschuldige, du hattest nur was im Haar", erklärte sie. „Und der Typ ist nicht gerade sehr erwachsen", sagte sie leise zu mir, während ein paar Agenten den Gang entlangliefen, mich kurz anblickten und dann Natasha.

War was? Gab's stress?

„Keine Sorge", entgegnete ich gleichgültig. „Ich komme damit schon klar", zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Ich bin anpassungsfähig."

Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten, legte den Kopf schief. „Wär es zu viel verlangt", sie legte den Kopf schief, „Ich weiß nicht... dich zu umarmen?" Ich zog eine Braue hoch.

>Ja, wäre es.

„Ich glaube, für diesen Schritt sollten wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, als mich in den Stark Tower abzuschieben." Sie schaute erst total schockiert, überrascht. Bis meine Mundwinkel zuckten und ich leicht schmunzelte. „Du solltest mir ein paar Tage geben", bat ich hinterher. „Ich bin nicht an so viel Aufmerksamkeit gewöhnt und kenne dich hinzu auch gerade mal vielleicht einen Tag, wenn's hochkommt."

„Wovon du ihr einige Stunden vorgeworfen hast, sie sei eine Mörderin", trat Barton seufzend auf den Gang, tippte etwas auf seinem Handy ein. „Natasha, du musst ein paar Sachen für Victoria bereitstellen. Sie hat immerhin keinen Koffer bei sich."

„Ehrlich gesagt, doch", erläuterte ich und er sah auf, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hab ihn dir nur in den Arsch gestopft. Das erklärt, wieso du so stocksteif dastehst."

Natasha schmunzelte, ehe sie doch leise lachte. „Eins zu null für meine kleine Schwester." Ich runzelte die Stirn als sie mir ihre Hand hinhielt. „Ich möchte ein High Five." Irritiert schlug ich ein, sah danach Barton an, der seine Augenbraue nur noch höher zog.

„Ich habe noch etwas Zeit", sah Natasha auf eine Uhr hier im Gang. „Möchtest du dir selbst Klamotten aussuchen gehen?"

Ich hob beide Augenbrauen. „Meinst du... shoppen?"

Sie nickte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du noch nie shoppen warst."

„Doch", sagte ich. „Einmal in Polen", erklärte ich hinterher, sah auch Barton an. „Ich bin nicht annähernd so ahnungslos in solchen Alltagssachen, wie ihr beide vermutlich denkt, okay?"

Ich war ja kein Einsiedler oder so.

Während Stark in die Hände klatschend nach draußen kam, seufzte Barton. „Shoppen, ohne mich", sagte er ruhig.

„Mit dir", erwiderten Natasha und Stark gleichzeitig.

\-----------

„Das hier ist alles so teuer", sah ich mich um, sah auch gegen die verspiegelte Decke.

„Eigentlich nicht", sagte Natasha, suchte auf einem Ständer ein paar Größen von ein und derselben Hose heraus. „Zweiunddreißig oder vierunddreißig?"

Ich hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ehrlich gesagt sechsunddreißig", gestand ich und sie hob beide Augenbrauen an. „Ich habe eine breitere Hüfte", deutete ich darauf.

„Gut", zog sie noch eine Jeans aus dem Stapel hervor und legte die anderen zurück. „Gefällt sie dir?"

„Wie viel kostet sie?", entgegnete ich als ich die helle Jeans betrachtete.

„Gefällt sie dir?", wiederholte sie nur. Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen, nickte letztendlich einmal kurz. „Dann kaufen wir sie", legte sie sie um ihren Arm.

„Aber-", widersprach ich.

„Wir kaufen sie", sang sie, unterbrach mich. „Such dir doch auch noch ein paar Sachen heraus." Sie seufzte. „Sonst macht das ganze keinen Spaß."

„Aber ich habe kein Geld und wenn du alles bezahlst, dann komm ich mir vor, wie-"

„Ich verdiene gut genug", unterbrach sie mich erneut. „Ich zahle", deutete sie auf sich. „Du suchst dir aus, was du willst", meinte sie lächelnd. „Und für deine Freunde finden wir bestimmt auch noch was", überlegte sie dann. „Die können ja auch nicht ewig in ein und denselben Klamotten herumlaufen."

„Und wenn etwas über tausend Dollar kostet?" fragte ich, sah ein paar Turnschuhe in rosa an. Ob mir die Farbe stand? Außerhalb eines Ballettsaals?

„So teuer nun bitte auch wieder nicht", lachte sie mit der Hand abwinkend und ließ den Stoff einer Lederhose durch ihre Finger gleiten. „Die ist schön. Die solltest du wenigstens anprobieren", meinte sie und ich nickte seufzend, ehe ich mir mein Haar aus dem Gesicht strich. „Na los", haute sie raus. Als ich meinen Blick zu Seite wandte sah ich, dass Barton neben Stark stand und dieser auf ihn einredete, während er jedoch den Blick zu Natasha und mir gewandt hatte. „Geh und such dir was aus."

Ich zuckte zusammen als sie mich leicht in Bartons und Starks Richtung schob, ich sie dann ansah.

\-------------

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und bewegte meinen Kopf einmal hin und her, betrachtete das Oberteil.

„Darf ich ehrlich sein?" Ich zuckte zusammen, fuhr herum und sah mich Barton gegenüber. „Das wird dir nicht stehen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich nach.

„Es ist zu kurz und zeigt nicht mal Dekolleté", haute er raus.

„Ehm", ich zog meine Augenbrauen noch kräftiger zusammen, „Vielleicht möchte ich das auch nicht?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber wieso kommst du aufs Dekolleté zu sprechen?", hakte ich nach, ließ das schwarze Oberteil los. „Ich dachte, dir wäre ein Hintern lieber als die Oberweite."

Er grinste, sah kurz nach unten. Sah er mir auf meine Titten?

„Hm", legte er den Kopf schief, sah wieder hoch. „Ich finde, du hast beides." Wow, was für ein Kompliment...

„Was willst du eigentlich?", fragte ich nach, seufzte und drehte mich dann dem nächsten Oberteil zu, dass ich entdeckt hatte.

„Du solltest es hiermit versuchen, wenn du was bauchfreies haben möchtest", deutete er auf ein hellblaues Oberteil neben dem, dass ich eben festhielt. „Es zeigt kein Dekolleté, es ist bauchfrei und trotzdem ist es sexy."

„Ich will aber nicht sexy sein", gab ich bissig von mir, nahm das Oberteil, dass ich eben angeschaut hatte und hängte es mir in meiner Größe um den Arm, an dem schon eine Hose und ein paar Schuhe baumelten.

„Ich habe nur versucht, zu helfen, Romanoff."

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht", wandte ich ihm kurz nochmal den Kopf zu, sah, dass er mir nachlief. „Okay, was willst du?", blieb ich seufzend stehen, sah zu ihm nach oben als er an mich wieder herantrat.

„Sei netter zu Natasha", haute er raus.

„Ich bin nett", erwiderte ich angepisst.

„Sie gibt sich hierbei echt viel Mühe und du ziehst eine Miene wie sieben Tage Regenwetter, Victoria."

\-------

„Victoria, guck mal!" Ich zuckte zusammen und schreckte etwas zurück. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen als Natasha mir ein hellblaues bauchfreies Oberteil vor die Linse hielt. War es nicht das, was Barton vorhin entdeckt hatte?

„Was ist damit?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Ist das nicht hübsch?", drehte sie es zu sich herum. „Das hat Clint entdeckt."

„Ach, hat er das, ja?", sah ich an ihr vorbei zu Barton, dessen Mundwinkel zuckten, während er auf sein Handy sah und sich gegen die Kasse lehnte.

„Das würde so hübsch an dir aussehen."

„Würde es das, ja?", gab ich von mir. „Natasha, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das tragen würde", erklärte ich ihr. „Ich bin nicht so der Typ Mädchen, der hübsche Sachen trägt. Ein paar Jeans, ein paar Turnschuhe und ein paar einfach Shirts reichen aus."

Sie sah sich nochmal das Oberteil an, zuckte dann mit ihren Schultern. „Ich hol's dir trotzdem."

„Was?", gab ich von mir. „Aber wieso?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass du es doch irgendwann mal tragen wirst", nickte sie bekräftigend und Barton fing im Hintergrund zu lachen an, ehe ich ihn mit meinen Blicken erdolchte, sah, dass er nur auf sein Handy schaute und etwas eintippte.

\--------

„Du kommst doch zu Besuch, oder?", fragte ich als alle Tüten endlich im Wagen verstaut waren, Natasha ihre Autoschlüssel hervorkramte.

„Natürlich", sagte sie lächelnd, ehe sie sich an Barton wandte. „Clint, du musst noch in deine Wohnung, deine Sachen holen."

„Danke, das hätte ich jetzt glatt vergessen", schnaubte er sarkastisch.

„Gut dass Sie Romanoff dran erinnert hat", fügte Stark noch hinzu und erntete einen bösen Blick seitens Barton, während meine Mundwinkel gefährlich zuckten und ich ein Kichern in einem Husten tarnen musste.

„Können wir los?", fragte er einige Sekunden später und ich nickte, sah Natasha an.

„Dann... sehen wir uns?" Ich streckte meine Hand vor und sie sah auf die Hand, ehe ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und sie meine Hand ergriff, sie schüttelte.

„Wir sehen uns", nickte sie mir zu.

\---------------

Die Fahrt war relativ ruhig, bis auf das Stark mir ständig Fragen stellte.

„Wie viel Jahre alt sind Sie?"

„Einundzwanzig", seufzte ich, sah auf die Straßen hinaus.

„Als was arbeiten Sie und wo?"

„Ich habe beim KGB als Agentin gearbeitet."

„Haben Sie also schon mal getötet?" Er zog theatralisch scherzend die Luft ein. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Natürlich hatte ich schon gemordet. „Was machen Sie sonst noch so?"

„Ich bin Tänzerin." Da wurden seine Augen groß – und ein süffisantes Grinsen umspielte im nächsten Moment seine Lippen, was ich aus dem Augenwinkel mitbekam.

„Das heißt, Sie strippen?", haute er raus, sodass ich ihm meinen Kopf zuwandte. Barton fing dabei an zu lachen.

„Ja", antwortete ich aus Provokation und Bartons Lachen erstarb ruckartig. „Männer stehen wohl auf meine Titten und meinen Arsch." Ich wandte mich Barton zu. „Vor allem wenn ich diese eine Sache mit meinem Hintern tue." Ich drehte meinen Zeigerfinger in einer kreisförmigen Bewegung, was deuten sollte, wenn ich meinen Arsch bewegte.

„Sie ist Ballerina", erklärte er Stark, der anfing sich am Nacken zu kratzen. „Und keine Stripperin", sah er mich an. „Und das hab ich nie gesagt", raunte er mir zu.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", wandte ich ihm den Kopf zu. „Ich hätte auch lügen können als ich sagte, ich wäre Ballerina."

„Also tanzen Sie wie die Schwanendings?", unterbrach uns Stark und ich sah ihn mir gegenüber wieder an.

„Das heißt Schwanenprinzessin", korrigierte ich ihn. „Und ich tanze auch noch andere Stücke als nur dieses", sah ich Barton wieder an, betrachtete ihn.

„Ja, aber ich kenne nur dieses." War bestimmt gelogen. Heimlich war er ein Fan, wetten? „Wie sind Ihre Freunde so?"

„Ebenfalls Agenten beim KGB gewesen und sie sind noch schlagfertiger als Sie, Mr. Stark." Barton zog eine Braue hoch.

„Das glaube ich nicht", kommentierte Barton es. „Solange sie nur nicht so nervig wie du sind." Ich legte den Kopf schief.

„Wer hat zu nerven angefangen?"

„Bitte nennen Sie mich Tony, Kleines."

„Ich bin nicht klein, Tony", kommentierte ich es. „Und du wirst Nathan wohl lieben, wenn ich ihn mit seinem Fandom Pokémon auf dich loslasse."

„Sie sind jünger als ich, richtig, Victoria?"

„Ja?", erwiderte ich fragend und zog die Augenbrauen die Stirn hinauf, ehe ich endlich den Blick von Barton abwandte und den Milliardär ansah.

„Dann sind Sie für mich klein. Ergo, Kleines." Es ertönte ein Schnauben seitens Barton.

„Boss, wir sind da", merkte der Chauffier an, ehe Barton sich abschnallte und die Tür öffnete. Die Tür krachte regelrecht wieder zu.

\----------

„Können wir bitte weiterfahren?", bat ich. „Er nervt."

„Nein, können wir leider nicht", merkte Stark an. „Sonst kriege ich später ärger." Ich seufzte. „Was ist das zwischen Ihnen und Agent Barton, Victoria?", kratzte er sich an der Nase.

„Da ist nichts", widersprach ich. „Er ist einfach nur nervtötend. Und... er hat... keine Ahnung."

Stark schmunzelte. „Keine Ahnung?", wiederholte er. „Sie stehen auf ihn." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, ich weiß das, noch bevor Sie es wissen", erläuterte er. „Für Frauen habe ich ein Gespür."

Ich schnaubte. „Ja, davon hörte ich", murmelte ich leise.

\---------

„Beeindruckend, was?", fragte Tony schelmisch grinsend.

„Ich hab schon besseres gesehen", neckte ich ihn – was funktionierte.

„Glauben Sie mir, das haben Sie nicht." Er seufzte. „Im Übrigen kann ich Sie duzen?"

„Klar, wenn ich Sie duzen darf, Tony", zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Und Sie mich nicht mehr Kleines nennen."

„Ich bitte drum, ich fühle mich sonst immer so alt... und nein", antwortete er schnippisch.

„Sie sind alt, Stark", sagte Barton und ging vorbei an uns, hinein ins Gebäude.

„Was hat den denn gestochen?"

„Fury?", gab ich ruckartig von mir.

Er lachte, klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Pepper wird dich sicher mögen, so wie auch die anderen."

„Anderen?", fragte ich verwirrt nach und blinzelte überrascht, ehe jemand mit den Klamotten an uns vorbeilief.

„Ja", nickte er. „Dr. Bruce Banner und Steve Rogers wohnen hier im Tower. Rogers nur vorübergehend", winkte er gleich wieder ab. „Steve Rogers ist-"

„Captain America, ich weiß", unterbrach ich ihn seufzend und er schmollte kurz. „Und Dr. Banner wurde durch eine erhöhte Gammasignatur zum Hulk."

„Du scheinst ja ein richtiger Insider zu sein", stellte er fest und führte mich nach drinnen.

„Nein, ich weiß nur, wie man Berichte liest." In der Empfangshalle waren, wie in vielen Bürogebäuden auch, ein Empfangstresen. Dahinter saß eine streng aussehende Empfangsdame, die angesichts ihres Bosses freundlich lächelte, mich aber anfunkelte, als ob ich ein Parasit wäre, der schnellstens entfernt werden musste.

„Mr. Stark, war Ihr Tag angenehm?", fragte sie mit einer zu tiefen Stimme – meiner Meinung nach.

>Ihre Stimmte ist ja schon fast zu tief. War sie mal ein Mann?

„Danke, Isabella, ja. Der Tag war angenehm." Er lächelte, drehte sich zu mir um. „Victoria? Komm, wir müssen nach oben", meinte Stark und ich folgte ihm zu einem Fahrstuhl, abgeschnitten von der Eingangshalle. „Das sind meine Privatfahrstühle", wies er auf zwei Fahrstühle. „Du musst einen Code eingegeben, wenn du ihn benutzen möchtest." Er seufzte. „Der Code lautet", sagte er, flüsterte den Rest, „neunzehnsiebzig."

„Dein Geburtsdatum?", fragte ich verwirrt – weil ich das als letztes erwartet hätte. Nicht bei solch einem angeblichen Genie.

„Ich sag doch, du bist ein Insider."

„Bin ich nicht", widersprach ich wieder. „Ich weiß nur, wie man liest", verteidigte ich mich.

„Wie auch immer", erwiderte er und es ertönte das berühmte _Pling_ , ehe wir den Fahrstuhl betraten. Ich seufzte, sah Barton neben mir an. „Jarvis, nach oben, in den vierundsiebzigsten Stock, bitte", sagte er und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Was ist im vierundsiebzigsten Stockwerk?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Das Stockwerk ist das Gästestockwerk. Dort gibt es sechs Zimmer. Drei sind für dich und deine Freunde. Die anderen drei sind die Zimmer von Barton, Banner und Rogers", erzählte er schulterzuckend und ich nickte. „Im siebzigsten Stockwerk ist die Lounge, wo ihr abhängen könnt. Aber ihr könnt natürlich auch in eurem Wohnbereich abhängen." Ich nickte erneut. „Im fünfundsiebzigsten Stock ist der Trainingsraum. Im fünfundsechzigsten ist mein und Peppers Penthouse und das war's auch schon an Wissenswertem." Er seufzte. „Ab dem vierundsechzigsten Stockwerk beginnen halt die Privaträume. Also weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass du unbedingt wissen willst, was im neununddreißigsten Stock oder so ist."

„Und wenn doch?", fragte ich neugierig nach.

„Dann siehst du es dir einfach an. Ich hab ja keine Geheimnisse", meinte er und es kam wieder das _Pling_. „Barton, haben Sie eigentlich eine Freundin?"

Barton seufzte. „Wieso sollte ich Ihnen diese Frage beantworten, Stark?"

\---------

Als sich die Türen öffneten, war ich vollkommen überwältigt.

Der Wohnbereich war riesig. Und nebenan war eine ebenso riesige Küche, die mit schwarzen Fliesen ausgelegt und in einem schönen Kaffeebraun gestrichen war. Ein großer Flur fehlte auch nicht, denn der führte weiter zu unseren Zimmern. Er war dunkelrot gestrichen, während die Decke verspiegelt war. Überall hingen kleine Gemälde, die aber nicht wirklich interessant aussahen, außer, dass die Rahmen vergoldet waren.

<Wie im Puff.  
>Ich steck dich gleich in den Puff. Das nennt man Kunst.  
<Die Mona Lisa ist ein Kunstwerk, dies hier ist... gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Auf jeder Seite des Flurs gab es drei Türen, die in einem satten Beige waren. Das Beste jedoch war die riesige Fensterfront im Wohnbereich, die die Skyline von Manhattan zeigte.

>Bei Nacht sieht das bestimmt noch besser aus.  
<Wenn man nebenbei Sex hat.  
>Du denkst auch nur an das eine, wie ein Kerl.  
<Ich bin dein Gewissen, ich muss bescheuert denken. Weil du es nicht tust.

„Der hammer, oder?", fragte Nathan als ich wieder vom Flur in den Wohnbereich lief und er gerade aus der Küche kam... mit einem Eisbecher in der Hand, womit er mich somit aus den Gedanken riss. Und ich hob beide Augenbrauen als ich ihn erblickte.

Ich nahm an, er wäre noch bei Shield. Mit Charlie.

„Das beschreibt es nicht ansatzweise", verdrehte Charlie die Augen und kam mit zwei Eisbechern zu mir, ehe sie mich umarmte und mir den einen Eisbecher gab, den ich sofort zu essen verschlang.

„Ihr seid schon hier?", fragte ich mit vollem Mund als Barton an uns vorbei ins Treppenhaus lief.

„Da hat wohl jemand Hunger", stellte Stark fest.

„Du hascht keine Ahnung, wie schehr", nuschelte ich mit vollem Mund und bewegte mich zu einem der drei Sofas, wo ich mich niederließ.

Sie standen in U-Form, während der Plasmafernseher an der Wand gegenüber eingebaut war und in der Mitte des Us ein Tisch stand. Die Sofas waren in einem dunklen Orange, die Lehnen aus schwarzem Leder, sowie die Kissen darauf. Auf allen drei Sofas lag eine Decke. Rechts lag eine gelbe, links eine grüne und eine blaue am Kopf des Sofas. Der Tisch war aus beigefarbenem Holz mit unterer Ablage, wo jedoch keinerlei Fernbedienungen lagen, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der Fernseher sprachgesteuert war – oder Nathan bereits die Fernbedienungen versteckt hatte. Der Plasma war eigentlich aus Glas, doch da er an, nur halt auf Stumm geschaltet war, sah man ihn.

„Also ich würde ja gerne noch bleiben, aber Pepper wartet", klatschte Tony in die Hände. „Victoria, also, Leute, wir sehen uns." Er betrat wieder den Fahrstuhl. „Oh, und Nathan?" Dieser sah auf. „Sie hat nach der Fernbedienung gesucht." Nathan zeigte lächelnd mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Was hab ich Ihnen gesagt, Stark? Sie sucht immer danach!"

Er lachte noch kurz, bis sich die Türen schlossen.

„Wer war das?", fragte Charlie, runzelte die Stirn. „Das wolltest du mir vorhin noch erzählen."

„Du solltest öfters Fernsehen oder Lesen, Char", meinte Nathan.

„Das war Tony Stark", erklärte ich ihr jedoch mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie hatte ihn doch schon mindestens ein dutzend Mal im Fernsehen gesehen.

„Wo ist Barton?", fragte ich, nachdem ich fertig war, die Schüssel auch noch auszulecken. Auf Barton hatte ich jetzt nicht mehr geachtet.

>Lecker, Eis.

„Jarvis, wo ist Barton?", fragte Nate an die Decke gewandt. Und ich dachte kurz, er würde den Verstand verlieren. Bis tatsächlich jemand antwortete und ich zusammenzuckte.

„Mr. Barton ist im Trainingsraum, Mr. Orlow."

„Keine Sorge, wir haben auch so reagiert, als wir Jarvis das erste Mal gehört haben", winkte Charlie meine Reaktion mit der Hand ab und stapelte meinen Eisbecher über ihrem auf, während Nate noch am Futtern war.

„Na, schön", zog ich die Braue hoch. „Jarvis, ist Barton immer noch wütend?", fragte ich gegen die Decke – und fühlte mich dabei ziemlich dämlich. Dämlicher ging's wohl kaum.

>Wer redet schon gegen eine Decke? Ach, ja, ich.

Es war erstaunlich, dass mein Gewissen mal nichts zu melden hatte.

„Er scheint sich ein wenig abreagiert zu haben, Miss."

„Danke", meinte ich, stand auf, strich meinen Langarmshirt glatt und ging Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Hast du keine Angst, dass er dich vielleicht beim Training erwischt?", fragte Charlie zog die Beine an ihren Körper.

„Ich habe gute Reflexe", antwortete ich schulterzuckend und entschied mich dann doch für das Treppenhaus neben dem Fahrstuhl.

\--------

Ich lief schnell die Stufen hinauf und dann in das Trainingsstockwerk, das aus mehreren, am Boden liegenden Matten, Boxsäcken – die an der Wand mit einem Ständer angebohrt waren – und einem Ring in der Mitte bestand. Und ein paar Fitnessgeräten, wie einem Laufband oder einem elektronischen Fahrrad.

>Ob ich hier mal gegen Nathan kämpfen könnte? Der meint ja immer, er sei stärker als ich.  
<Er ist ein Kerl, die sind im manchen Sachen echt besser, zum Beispiel-  
>Nein, jetzt halt den Rand.  
<Ich meinte eigentlich, beim Arbeiten in einer Holzwerkstatt, du Pappnase.

Ich sah mich kurz bei den Geräuschen um, lief um die Ecke, die das Trainingsstockwerk hatte, ehe ich den großen Schießstand entdeckte, der abgekoppelt von allem war. Dort entdeckte ich Barton dann letztendlich, wo er mit Pfeil und Bogen auf die Ziele schoss.

Und das schien ziemlich aggressiv vonstatten zu gehen.

„Was haben dir denn die armen Zielscheiben getan?", fragte ich laut. Nur um im nächsten Moment aus dem Weg zu springen – da Barton den Bogen auf mich richtete und den Pfeil losließ, der dann am Ende in einem Boxsack steckenblieb. Weit hinten im Trainingsstockwerk.

„Entschuldigung", erwiderte er nur seufzend, ließ den Bogen kurz sinken, während ich mich wieder aufrappelte.

„Ich habe gute Reflexe", wiederholte ich mich, ehe er sich umdrehte und weitermachte. Ich seufzte auch, ehe ich mich neben ihn stellte und auf den Stand vor mir hinabsah, mir die Knarren besah.

Und er hielt kurz inne als ich mir zögerlich eine nahm.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er nach.

Ich zuckte leicht mit meinen Schultern. „Weiß nicht", nuschelte ich, ehe ich tief einatmete und die Hände hob, auf die Zielscheibe zielte. „Schießtraining?", sah ich ihn an und drückte ab.

Er zuckte beim lauten Knall kurz zusammen, sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wie lange hast du sowas geübt?"

Ich sah auf die Zielscheibe, erkannte, dass ich so fast die Mitte getroffen hatte. „Ich übe noch immer", gestand ich. „Das ist nicht so leicht, wie es aussieht."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Es sieht nicht leicht aus", schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf.

„Möchtest du mir erzählen, woher die schlechte Laune plötzlich kommt?", fragte ich als er gerade seinen Bogen wieder spannte.

„Das hat nix mit dir zu tun, glaub mir", meinte er nachdem er einen Pfeil eingelegt und abgeschossen hatte – und er hatte die Mitte getroffen.

„Du bist aber schon seit heute Mittag so mies drauf", gab ich zu bedenken. „War's das im Klamottenladen? Das ich mich nicht in eine Person verwandeln möchte, die du anschmachten kannst?", haute ich plump raus und er seufzte erneut, ließ den Bogen wieder sinken und sah auf den Stand vor uns hinab. „Streit mit deiner Freundin oder wie?"

„Ich bin Single", seufzte er.

<Schnapp ihn dir, Tiger!  
>Bei dir kein Wunder, wenn du immer so drauf bist. Und nein, ich schnapp ihn mir nicht.

„Schon mal daran gedacht, vielleicht netter zu deinen Mitmenschen zu sein?", fragte ich, ließ die Waffe auch wieder sinken und ließ sie los als er auf meine Hände blickte. Traute er mir etwa nicht zu, eine Waffe zu halten?

„Ich bin nett", nickte er. „Nur nicht, wenn gewisse Idioten ihr Mundwerk nicht halten können."

„Bitte?", zuckte ich mit dem Kopf zurück. „Oh, jetzt bin ich also ein Idiot, ja?", zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Was?", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich meinte Stark, verflucht nochmal."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Fluchen hilft dir da nicht viel weiter."

„Und was dann?"

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte ich mit meinen Schultern. „Rauchen? Trinken? Knutschen? Sex?", gab ich plumpe Vorschläge von mir.

„War das 'ne Einladung?", zog auch er eine Augenbraue hoch und ich schnaubte, ehe meine Mundwinkel gegen meinen Willen zuckten und ich ihm gegen den Oberarm haute, er leise in sich hineinlachte. „Nein, keine Sorge", zog er die Nase kraus als ich zu ihm hochsah. „Ich steh nicht auf kleine Schwestern meiner besten Freunde."

„Du hast mehr Freunde als Natasha?", scherzte ich trocken und er lachte.

„Ja, ich bin auch überrascht", nickte er, sah zu mir hinab. „Aber wir könnten auch Freunde sein." Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. „Solange du nicht versuchst, mich umzubringen."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Komm", sagte ich leise. „Im Jet hättest du mich locker schlagen können", meinte ich. „Ich habe mich nur wie eine Zicke aufgeführt, als ich auf dich los bin." Er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, lief ein paar Schritte mit dem Bogen fort vom Schießstand, ehe ich mich umdrehte und dann hochhüpfte, mich dann auf den Stand setzte.

Aus Gewohnheit lehnte ich mich vor, stützte meine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab und machte dafür – damit's bequemer war – die Beine etwas weiter auseinander.

„Ich habe gelernt, wenn Frauen so reagieren", seufzte er, lehnte den Bogen an der Wand an und drehte sich wieder um, „Sie einfach machen zu lassen."

Ich zog leicht meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du bist also häufig mit Frauen zusammen?", fragte ich ihn.

„Wie meinst?", fragte er auf den Weg zurück zum Schießstand und mir.

„Naja", ich wurde rot, „Mit Frauen halt. Mädchen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe ich erschrocken aufschrie als er stolperte und plötzlich gegen mich krachte, ich mich geraderichtete und er die Arme ausbreitete, seinen Kopf aus Versehen durch die Abfederung und Abstützung an der Seite an meinem Brustkorb kurz vergrub.

„Entschuldige", zog er sich sofort von meinen Brüsten zurück und ich atmete laut ein, sah auf selber Augenhöhe zu ihm und spürte, noch röter zu werden als ich... dieses Gefühl spürte. War ich etwa... war ich gerade echt erregt? Von so einem peinlichen Zusammenspiel?! Wie ging das? Und vor allem wieso er?!

„Keine... Ursache?", sagte ich leise, spürte, dass ich gleich, wenn ich keine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe mehr annahm, explodierte.

„Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass deine Brüste gemütlich sind", scherzte er ruhig.

„Ja, ehm, lässt sich gut drauf schlafen", nickte ich, betrachtete kurz unsere Konstellation. „Möchtest du dich nicht mal wieder aufrichten?", fragte ich nach.

Er zog leicht seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Sollte ich, ja", nickte er. Er hielt zwar dann noch kurz inne, aber als er tief Luft holte, stieß er sich auch ab und richtete sich somit wieder auf.

Ich schluckte kurz, betrachtete ihn und legte den Kopf schief, ehe ich die Stirn runzelte. „Clint, ich-"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass-", wollte er anfangen, zu sprechen – doch das ging unter.

Denn der Himmel draußen fing mächtig zu donnern und zu blitzen an, ehe auf einmal ein riesiger Strahl bunten Lichtes auf die Erde traf, ich heftig zusammenschreckte und zurückwich, den Schießstand hinunter und hinter die Absperrung. Ich seufzte, stand dann schnell wieder auf.

„Was war das?", fragte ich Barton hektisch, der nach draußen starrte.

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein", murrte er als ich über den Stand sprang, zu ihm lief.

„Clint, was war das?", fragte ich nochmal nach, ehe er meine Hand nahm, ich zusammenzuckte, er mich mit sich zum Fahrstuhl zog. Als er meine Hand aber berührte, schlug mein Herz ein paar Takte höher durch das, was da eben auch war.

>Ich hasse Hormone.  
<Ich sag ja, du bist bereit für Sex.  
>Und ich sag ja, dass du hormongesteuert bist.

**\-----------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:53 Uhr**


	11. Seven

_**Seven:  
** _ _**der Gott ist aus dem Häuschen** _

_**** _

„Jarvis, lass den Fahrstuhl ein wenig schneller in Starks Penthouse fahren", kommandierte Barton die künstliche KI – was ich mir hätte denken können – herum. Nur er ließ meine Hand noch immer nicht los. Als hätte er einfach vergessen, dass er sie hielt.

Ich zog leicht an meiner Hand, sah auf unsere Hände. Doch er ließ sie nicht los.

„Jawohl, Sir", sagte Jarvis und ich merkte, wie der Fahrstuhl etwas an Geschwindigkeit zulegte.

„Du kannst meine Hand im Übrigen wieder loslassen", teilte ich Barton mit, der endlich hochsah. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, sah kurz auf unsere Hände. Und dann verstärkte sich der Griff auch noch. Na toll.

„Unangenehm?", hakte er schmunzelnd nach und meine Wangen wurden noch heißer als eben.

„Ich-", ich biss mir kurz auf die Unterlippe, ehe ich einmal tief einatmete. „Ich-", wiederholte ich, schaffte es aber wieder nicht, den Satz zu beenden.

„Hat noch nie jemand deine Hand gehalten?", haute er raus.

Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen, sah ihn an. „Doch, natürlich", gab ich wieder.

>Nur niemand, den ich sexy fand.  
<Keine Sorge, ich finde ihn auch sexy.  
>Ich habe dich nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt.

Er schmunzelte nochmal, legte den Kopf schief. „Hm", machte er, betrachtete mein Gesicht. „Schade, dass du Natashas kleine Schwester bist."

Ich blinzelte perplex, völlig aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Wie bitte?", hakte ich nach, ehe er meine Hand ruckartig losließ. Nur wünschte ich mir insgeheim zugleich, dass er es nicht getan hätte.

Hatte ich mich da gerade verhört?

\-----------

In Tonys Penthouse angekommen sah ich ihn bereits mit einem blonden Hünen reden. Aber was für einen Hünen. Woher kam der?

Er trug eine Rüstung aus Silber und etwas Gold – und ein rotes Cape, dass seine Kleidung eindeutig dominierte. Er hielt einen Hammer in der linken Hand, der einige Verzierungen aufwies, die ich nicht deuten konnte. Einen Bart hatte er, dunkelblond und sehr gepflegt. Blaue Augen zierten sein Gesicht, ein starkes scharfes Kinn war zu sehen. Unter den Rüstungsplatten der Arme sah man die angespannten Muskeln, die er sich anscheinend hart erarbeitet hatte, während er noch mit Tony wild zu gestikulieren schien.

„Wer ist das?", fragte ich Barton, doch dieser lief gleich vor und ignorierte mich nun plötzlich. Was war bitte falsch an diesem Typen?!

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

Hier sah es fast genauso aus wie im Gästestockwerk oben. Nur, dass es keinen Flur gab, sondern eine große Treppe, die nach oben führte – wahrscheinlich zu den Privaträumen von Stark und seiner Freundin. Und es gab neben den drei Sofas hier unten eine Bar.

>Und dann sagt Nate immer, ich trinke auf Partys zu viel Alkohol.  
<Wie wahr, wie wahr.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als sich der Fahrstuhl erneut öffnete und ein älter aussehender Mann mit braunen Locken und weißem Kittel hereinkam. Auch das schlug mich aus meiner Bahn. Ein paar graue Strähnen zierten seine braunen Locken. Der offene Kittel ließ ein braunes und scheußlich kariertes Hemd zum Vorschein kommen, während seine Beine eine zerschlissene alte Jeans zierte. Und Turnschuhe, anscheinend aus dem Supermarkt, waren dann die Krönung.

„Thor, was beehrt uns dein Besuch?", fragte dieser Laborant und bemerkte mich gar nicht, als er an mir vorbeilief und mich beinahe rammte, während ich vollkommen verwirrt den Mund öffnete.

„Ehm, Thor?", fragte ich nach, sah Barton an. „ _Der Thor_?"

Ich wandte mich sofort um, um dann keine Ahnung zu haben, was ich als nächstes tun sollte oder gar musste. Jedoch machte ich große Augen als ich ihn plötzlich direkt hinter mir vorfand, dann eigentlich ja vor mir und mitbekam, wie groß dieser Kerl wirklich war. Halleluja.

„Ehm, ich gehe davon aus, dass ich _der_ Thor bin, ja", lächelte er mit überraschend tiefer, aber melodischer Stimme, zog leicht seine Brauen zusammen, ehe er mir seine Hand hinstreckte.

„Verzeihung", schluckte ich unbeholfen. Ich hatte noch nie vor einem Gott gestanden.

Als ich auf seine noch immer ausgestreckte Hand starrte, streckte ich meine direkt vor, um seine zu schütteln. Doch noch während ich sie schüttelte, zog ich irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen als er sie hoch an seinen Mund zog und meiner Hand einen Kuss verpasst. Und auf meiner Haut kitzelte es dank seiner Barthaare.

„Hallo", sagte er ruhig, noch immer lächelnd.

„Hi", begrüßte ich ihn etwas ratlos. Sollte ich noch mehr sagen?

„Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", hakte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln nach.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als er auch noch meine andere Hand nahm, sie sich anguckte. „Ich bin Victoria Romanoff, Natashas kleine Schwester." Ich fand's etwas eigenartig, als er meine Hände für einige Sekunden so taxierte.

„Ihr habt eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung, Mylady." Ich hob beide Augenbrauen. „Seid Ihr euch sicher, dass Ihr-"

„Thor", jammerte Tony los, unterbrach ihn – womit ich zusammenfuhr. „Du bist nicht hier, um zu flirten."

„Nein." Thor lächelte leicht, zwinkerte mir. „Aber ich habe auch nicht geflirtet", ließ er meine Hände los, ehe eine Augenbraue meine Stirn langsam hinunterwanderte.

<Was für ein Charmeur.

Ich drehte mich zur Seite, als ich nochmal auf meine Hände sah, mir eine danebengehalten wurde, die ich dann einfach perplex ergriff und schüttelte – ehe ich doch noch auf die Idee kam, aufzuschauen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, sollte ich Sie eben beinahe überrannt haben", sah er kurz verwirrt hinter sich. „Ich sehe oft nur diesen Bildschirm", entschuldigte er sich und ich nickte, ehe er mich nur noch stirnrunzelnd ansah, dann nochmal zu Thor sah und meine Hand wieder losließ.

Doch runzelte Dr. Banner die Stirn, weil, wie auch ich dann bemerkte, Thor mich kurz von oben bis unten musterte. Hatte ich solch einen interessanten Körperbau?

„Victoria, was macht Ihr für sportliche Außenaktivitäten?"

Nicht nur ich zog gerade eine Augenbraue hoch. „Thor, hatte Stark nicht eben gemeint, du sollst nicht flirten?", grummelte Clint los.

„Ich wollte nur fragen, woher sie diesen Körper hat."

Ich hob beide Augenbrauen, sah an mir hinab. „Durch Sport?", antwortete ich ihm, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich tanze."

„Ich bin... Bruce", sagte der Doktor verzögert und mit Blick auf Thor, ehe ich ihm auch mein Gesicht wieder zuwandte. „Bruce Banner."

„Mach's wie ich", zuckte Tony mit den Schultern. „Einfach nur Brucilein", mischte er sich ein und Barton verdrehte die Augen.

„War's das jetzt?", fragte er nach. „Victoria zu belagern, bringt einen nicht der Frage näher, was Thor hier verloren hat."

Ich wandte mich an Barton. „Wie war das mit Benehmen?", fragte ich nach.

„Ich kann dir ja mal gleich Benehmen beibringen", entfuhr es ihm und ich öffnete meinen Mund – um gleich was dagegenzusetzen. Doch mir kam Stark zuvor.

„Aber bitte hinter geschlossenen Türen", haute er trocken raus. „Und schlag nicht so doll zu, dass der Arsch rot bleibt, Barton."

Ich sah Tony sprachlos an. Und gerade als ich meine Sprache wiederfand, begann eine komplett neue Vorstellungsrunde. Weil sich die Türen zum Fahrstuhl öffneten und Charlie und Nate hinauskamen. Mit einer großen Blondine, die aber solche Muskeln unter dem Hemd besaß, dass er anhatte, dass meine Augenbrauen gleich wieder die Fliege an meiner Stirn nach oben machten. Und als sähe er nicht schon anmaßend gut aus, hatte er auch noch solch blaue Augen, dass man denken konnte, direkt in einen wolkenfreien Himmel zu blicken. Von seinen absolut wunderschönen vollen Lippen wollte ich nicht mal zu sprechen anfangen.

„Thor, bitte nicht auch noch sie anflirten", haute Tony raus als Thor Char als erstes begrüßte. Aber nein. Er war tatsächlich bei Char nicht ganz so „euphorisch" wie bei mir. Bei Nate war er dann allerdings etwas zu euphorisch. Der arme Nathan knickte beim Händeschütteln dann nämlich durch den Druck des Gottes beinahe ein.

„Guten Tag, Miss", streckte mir die Blondine seine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Steve Rogers."

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten, während meine Hormone Alarm schlagen wollten. Mal wieder. Ich glaubte, das war heute einfach zu viel für mich.

„Victoria Romanoff", erwiderte ich, schüttelte ihm kurz die Hand, ehe ich sofort wieder zum Fahrstuhl herumfuhr, der sich erneut öffnete. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich dann gehofft, es wäre Natasha. Ich hatte es tatsächlich gehofft.

Doch stattdessen kam eine andere rothaarige Frau herein.

„Pepper, du bist ganz schön früh dran", haute Tony trocken raus.

\------------

„So, könntest du uns nun bitte sagen, warum du hier bist, Thor?", fragte Tony und sprach somit das, was fünfundneunzig Prozent von uns dachten, laut aus. Dachte ich zumindest.

Ich wusste zum Beispiel allein an Nates Blick, dass er pinkeln musste. Char war hundemüde, was man an der Art ihres Gähnens erkannte – und dann wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich die Jahre über an diese beiden Vögel gebunden worden war. Verdammt.

„So sehr es mich auch freut, euch wiederzusehen, meine Gefährten." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es ist etwas Schlimmes passiert."

„Loki hat sich in die Hose gemacht, weil du dich erschreckt hast?", hakte Tony nach.

„Loki, huh?", zog ich eine Augenbraue leicht hoch. „Ich bin verwirrt."

„Maximal mindestens", verschränkte Charlie ihre Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich neben mich an die Wand an. „Ich glaube, mich macht der Jetlag fertig, den ich habe."

„Was?", fragte Tony als ihn die meisten ansahen. „Kann doch möglich sein, wenn er eine Zelle bekommen hat, in der es keine Toilette gibt und er mal dringend müsste. Soll er etwas vor allen Anwesenden die Hose runterziehen und in die Ecke kacken?"

„Oder pinkeln?", schlug Nate vor. „Es ist ja bekannt, dass der Mensch normalerweise durchschnittlich achtmal am Tag aufs Pissoir verschwindet." Tony zeigte grinsend auf ihn.

„Danke für solch eine Information, Nathan", gab ich trocken von mir.

„Ich schwöre, kann ich den Kleinen adoptieren?", sah er seine Freundin an, die gähnte. Oh, sie schien entweder gelangweilt oder auch müde – wie Charlie.

„Darüber reden wir nochmal, wenn du erwachsen geworden bist, Tony." Tony schmollte leicht.

„Bitte mit extra Kirsche obendrauf?" Sie zog eine Braue hoch.

„Loki konnte aus seiner Zelle in Asgard entkommen", ließ Thor dann plötzlich einfach die Bombe platzen.

„Kaboom", kommentierte Tony es unüberlegt und trocken.

>Ach, wenn's weiter nichts ist.  
<Warte, was?!

„Was?", riefen alle schockiert, bis auf Tony, Nathan, Charlie und ich. Und selbstverständlich Thor.

Tony rieb sich erstmal die Augen, Charlie gähnte wieder, Nate schaute irritiert und ich enthielt mich. Ich sprach lieber mit, wenn ich von was die Ahnung hatte. Oder es erlaubt war für mich, zu sprechen.

Thor nickte „bedauernd", aber gleichzeitig bestätigend. „Ja." Er seufzte. „Und wir haben Annahme, dass er sich hier auf der Erde befindet." Ich zog meine Brauen leicht zusammen. „Heimdall kann ihn durch seine Magie leider nicht ausfindig machen, aber es ist ihm ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen, mit dem er uns bewies, dass er auf Midgard soeben verweilt. Und noch mehr Magie ist ihm verweigert, um von diesem Planeten abzureisen."

„Na, schön", massierte Rogers sich kurz die Nasenwurzel. „Und wie finden wir ihn?", fragte er danach sofort sachlich, verschränkte die Arme und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Mit der Clustererkennung und einem einfachen Algorithmus, wie damals", warf Tony schulterzuckend ein. „Das sollte kein Problem darstellen."

„Und er hat noch etwas gestohlen", schmiss Thor quasi in Tonys Redefluss ein.

„Natürlich hat er etwas gestohlen", entfuhr es mir und man sah mich an, weswegen ich gleich den Mund wieder schloss.

„Ehm?", fragte Thor nach. „Ihr könnt sprechen?"

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen leicht zusammen, seufzte, ehe ich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Die Suche nach ihm wäre nur halb so interessant für uns, wenn er nichts gestohlen hätte und für ihn hätte es nicht Grund genug gegeben, auszubrechen, wenn er nichts in der Hinterhand gehabt hätte", sagte ich und wurde seitens Barton mit einem Todesblick bestraft. „Wenn man nichts stiehlt, macht sich ein Ausbruch auch gar nicht erst lohnend."

„Es sei denn, er stiehlt seine eigene Schei-"

„Nathan, hier geht es nicht um die Fäkalien eines Gottes", schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab und er verstummte.

„Er hat den Tesseract", erzählte Thor einige Sekunden nach angespanntem Schweigen und nicht nur ich, Gott sein Dank – aber nicht Thor oder Loki –, guckten verwirrt.

„Den, was?", fragte ich verwirrt, zog die Brauen noch etwas mehr zusammen.

„Wer sollte jetzt wohl mehr lesen?", meinte Nate eingeschnappt.

„Nate", murrte Charlie und kniff ihm in die Seite.

„Der Tesseract ist eine unerschöpfliche Energiequelle", wandte sich Banner kurz an uns drei.

„Loki hatte ihn schon einmal in seinem Besitz", machte Tony aber weiter, drehte sich um und lief los, ehe er schnipste, Bildschirme in der Luft angingen. Heilige Scheiße. Was war das denn für eine hochentwickelte Technologie, die er da besaß? „Und damit hat er eine Armee von Außerirdischen auf New York losgelassen", seufzte er. „Jarvis, Aufzeichnung von zweitausendzwölf."

Leise ertönten Geräusche, als Kampfbilder- und Videos angingen.

„Ach, das war für die Invasion verantwortlich", sagte Charlie und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Banner, ehe Nathan diesen mit seinem eigenen runterschob und sie ihm auf die Hand schlug, woraufhin er ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich gab und mit der Hand wedelte als ich auf einem Bildschirm sah, wie eine große grüne Gestalt von einem Haus auf das andere gegenüber zusprang und dabei gut dreizehn Außerirdische mit sich riss.

>Pussy.

„Ja, aber bräuchte er dabei nicht Hilfe?", runzelte Barton die Stirn. „Wie will er die bekommen, ohne sein Zepter, das in Besitz von Shield ist?", fragte Barton mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

„Er müsste schon bei Shield einbrechen, um an diesen zu kommen", lief ich Tony nach. „Allerdings ist das doch unmöglich." Ich sah vom Video weg, kurz in die Runde und dann wieder aus dem Panoramafenster. „Oder?"

„Au", hörte ich es leise sagen. Nur war es diesmal nicht Nathan, dessen Stimme ich zu hören vermochte. Es war Bartons. „Was sollte der Scheiß, Thor?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." Ich runzelte die Stirn als sich Tony neben mich stellte.

„Nur guckt man einer Frau nicht so auffällig auf den Hintern", hörte ich Nate trocken sagen, sodass ich zu Tony hochsah, der kurz zu mir sah und dann hinter uns.

„Sie hat 'nen tollen Arsch, das muss man ihr lassen", kommentierte er's, worauf ich allerdings nicht einging. Nicht schon wieder mein Arsch, ehrlich jetzt.

„Kann er bei Shield einbrechen?", fragte ich stattdessen laut. „Weil, wenn auch nur die kleinste Chance zu einem ‚ja' besteht, dann sollte man vielleicht jemandem Bescheid geben."

Tony schnaubte leicht, während sich Barton abfällig beschwerte. „Eigentlich nicht, da-", wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin klingelten Bartons und Tonys Handys. Und auf diesen einen Blick hin, den sie sich zuwarfen, wusste ich einfach instinktiv, dass es Shield war.

\-------------

„Lasst mich raten", meinte ich noch bevor beide ihren Mund öffneten. „Loki ist bei Shield eingebrochen und hat sich seinen Zauberstab wiedergeholt?"

„Zepter", korrigierte mich Thor. „Mylady, es war ein Zepter."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Tony überrascht.

„Es war nicht schwer zu erraten", zuckte Nathan mit seinen Schultern

„Fury und Romanoff sind unterwegs", sagte Barton, seufzte und sah noch immer auf das Telefon hinab.

„Stark, Banner, ihr fangt am besten mit der Clustererkennung an."

Ich sah Rogers an, der eben sprach, ehe ich zu den beiden Kerlen weiterblickte. „Agent Barton, wissen Sie vielleicht, wo er sein könnte?"

„Nein, leider nicht", hob er beide Augenbrauen, ehe sein Handy wieder klingelte. „Ich bin nicht Gott, klar, Stark?", sagte er, ehe er abnahm und sich auf den Weg zum Treppenhaus machte. „Entschuldigt, da muss ich rangehen."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, ehe wir alle einmal hier im Raum zusammenzuckten, da die Tür laut hinter Barton zuging.

„Was hat den denn bitte gebissen?", fragte Nate irritiert und zeigte mit dem Daumen zum Treppenhaus. „Ging's echt nicht noch lauter eben?"

>Du und Tony werdet euch noch prima verstehen.

„Ich geh mal nach ihm sehen", zog ich die Brauen zusammen. „Vielleicht ist was mit, ehm", ich spürte angesichts Tonys verheißungsvollen Blickes rot zu werden, „Natasha", fand ich meine Ausrede und lief ihm nach, während Nathan mir was auf Russisch hatte hinterherrufen wollen, doch von Charlie ihre Hand auf seinen Mund gedrückt bekommen hatte.

\---------

Barton – stellte sich heraus – lief auf sein Zimmer zu. Wie ein kleiner weinender Teenager. „Clint, warte mal!", rief ich ihm nach, aber er hörte nicht auf mich, redete in sein Telefon.

„Ich muss auflegen, Ley." Er seufzte und ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nein, mach dir keine Gedanken, das krieg ich schon geregelt", seufzte er gleich nochmal.

„Barton?", fragte ich lauter nach, ehe er stehenblieb und nun auch noch ein drittes Mal seufzte.

„Bis in ein paar Wochen, Ley." Ich wusste nicht, was ich erwartet hatte als er sich umdrehte. Aber garantiert nicht solch eine Distanz in seinem Blick zu sehen, dass es mich einen Schritt zurücktreten ließ. „Die letzte, die es geschafft hat, mich vom Telefon loszureißen-"

„Spar dir den Spruch", schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. „Du kannst nicht einfach bei solch einem wichtigen Thema den Raum verlassen, nur weil dein Handy klingelt", deutete ich hinter mich. „Ist denn was nicht in Ordnung?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Nein, nur mein Date für heute Abend fällt wohl flach." Er legte den Kopf schief. „Es sei denn, du hast Lust, feiern zu gehen."

Ich hob beide Augenbrauen. „Eigentlich nicht, nein." Ich biss mir kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Denn eigentlich-"

„Denn eigentlich ist sie verhindert", kommentierte jemand hinter Barton und er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, ehe er sich umdrehte. Womit er mir so den Blick auf denjenigen, der gesprochen hatte, versperrte.

„Wie kommst du hier herein?!", stöhnte Barton nach einigen Sekunden auf. „Der Tag wird echt immer besser." Ich spähte an ihm vorbei, nur um zu sehen, dass ein Mann in Gewändern aus Grün und Gold vor uns stand. Er hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare und stechend grüne Augen. Stechender als meine Augenfarbe. Und genau diese Augen fixierten mich gerade. Seine Haare schienen nach hinten gegelt, aber dieses Gewand majestätisch. Und die braunen Stiefel dreckig. War das auch so einer wie Thor?

„Ich kann zaubern", zog unser Gegenüber eine Augenbraue nach oben. Als ob er an Bartons Verfassung zweifeln würde. Nun, das tat ich schon länger. Immerhin hatte er mich nun kennengelernt. Da verblödete man sofort etwas. „Vergessen?", verdrehte er die Augen und schnalzte mit der Zunge, ehe sein Blick wieder meinen streifte.

„Jarvis, informier die anderen", befahl Barton, umfasste mein Handgelenk und ich fuhr leicht zusammen.

„Hm... das wird nichts", schüttelte Loki den Kopf. „Seine Kommunikationswege sind blockiert." Ich zog eine Braue hoch.

<Er ist verrückt. Verrückter als Barton auf jeden Fall.

Der sollte aufhören, mich anzuglotzen. Das machte einen ja selbst irre.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Barton und bemerkte nun auch, dass Loki mich anstarrte, stellte sich beschützend vor mich.

>Bin ich ein kleines Kind?  
<In seinen Augen, ja.  
>Menno.  
<Sehe ich aus bestimmten Gründen auch so.

„Wegen ihr", antwortete er, legte den Kopf schief und mein Atem ging automatisch etwas schneller. „Eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, das große Macht einen primitiven Menschen wie dich anlockt, Barton."

>Wegen mir? Was an mir ist schon besonders?  
<Du bist russische Geheimagentin. Und heiß.  
>Abgesehen vom Offensichtlichem. Und nein, ich bin nicht heiß.  
<Bist du wohl.

„Was willst du von ihr?", meinte Barton.

„Das wüsstest du wohl gern", erwiderte Loki und ich hörte ihn ein paar Schritte vorgehen. So ging Barton ein paar zurück, drückte mich noch weiter hinter sich. „Aber wie geht es dir denn jetzt? So nach einem Jahr?"

„Komm noch einen Schritt näher und ich-"

„Und du, was?" Er lachte spottend, ruhig und leise. Eigentlich sehr angenehm. „Barton, du bist weder bewaffnet, noch hast du eine minimale Chance gegen mich." Stimmte auch wieder. „Was willst du denn machen? Mich mit deinen Blicken töten?", spottete Loki.

„Victoria?" Ich ballte die Hand zur Faust.

„Ja?", schluckte ich leicht.

„Lauf", murmelte Clint leise, ließ mein Handgelenk los.

Und ich lief los, drehte mich um.

\----------

Als ich einen Knall hörte, drehte ich mich wieder um und sah gerade noch, wie etwas auf mich zugeflogen kam, ehe es mich von den Füßen riss. Ich spürte nur, wie ich über die Sofas flog und der Tisch unter meinem Gewicht – und dem was auf mir lag – zusammenbrach.

Stöhnend richtete sich das Etwas auf und ging von mir hinunter. Es war Barton, der auf mir gelandet war. Ebenfalls stöhnend stand auch ich auf, nur um dann wieder umgeworfen zu werden.

Diesmal blieb ich jedoch erstmal kurz liegen. War ich ein Kauknochen für Hunde oder was? Ich stöhnte nochmal auf, versuchte mich von dem Moment zu erholen, in dem mein Körper die Wand kennengelernt hatte.

„Ein starkes Herz." Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen als ich den Blick hob, mich Loki gegenüber vorfand. „Stärker als Bartons", flüsterte er. Ich zuckte zurück, als er mir mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange strich. „Ich mag spielen", legte er den Kopf schief, richtete sich auf. „An deiner Stelle würde ich rennen, Victoria."

\-------

Ich rannte, was das Zeug hielt, hinaus ins Treppenhaus. Doch anstatt nach oben zu jumpen, sprang ich die Stufen nach unten.

Immer weiter, ich drehte mich nicht einmal um. Doch plötzlich erschien der Gott des Chaos vor mir.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, das Wegrennen eigentlich nichts bringt?", rief er mir nach, als ich mich erneut umdrehte. Ich rannte die Stufen nun doch noch hinauf.

Diesmal folgte er mir nicht. Und ich wollte mich auch nicht kurz umdrehen, damit ich, wenn ich meinen Kopf wieder zurückdrehen würde, nur ihn ansehen würde.

Irgendwann – war nur eine Frage der Zeit – ging es aber nicht mehr die Treppen hinauf, sodass ich wohl oder übel gezwungen war, in ein Stockwerk hineinzurennen. Dem Trainingsstockwerk. Und es war mir hier eindeutig zu gespenstig. Zu dunkel.

>Wenn jetzt ein Zombie um die Ecke springt, dann ist der Tag echt gelaufen.

\-------

„Ah!", schrie ich auf, als ich herumgerissen wurde.

„Sht!", machte aber plötzlich Clint und drückte mir seine Hand auf den Mund.

Ich biss einfach hinein und er ließ fluchend von mir ab. Niemand verbot mir zu sprechen.

„Sag mal, spinnst du, mich so zu erschrecken?", fragte ich leise, haute ihm gegen die Schulter und atmete tief ein, während er seine Hand schüttelte.

Arschloch.

„Loki sollte uns hier nicht entdecken", legte er einen Finger an seinen Mund. „Sei also ruhig", entgegnete er.

\----------

„Und wenn er jetzt kommt, haben wir einen Bogen und eine Waffe mit nur einem Lauf", deutete ich darauf. „Wie wollen wir einen Gott damit aufhalten?"

„Was tut ihr hier, Leute?" Wir beide zuckten zusammen als Tony in diesem Moment den Raum betrat und Barton ließ die Waffe augenblicklich sinken.

„Wir müssen weg hier", ergriff ich die Waffe. „Tony, Loki ist im Tower", lief ich auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß", seufzte er. „Aber als erstes sollten wir uns hier um Barton kümmern", sagte er ruhig und ich runzelte die Stirn, drehte mich zu Barton um, der einfach nur teilnahmslos herumstand.

„Barton?", legte ich den Kopf schief. „Was ist denn jetzt schief?", drehte ich mich kurz nochmal zu Tony hin. „Und was ist mit seinen Augen?", runzelte ich die Stirn. „Also-", ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Lasst uns hier-", ich wollte einfach vorausgehen, doch schloss sich wie von Zauberhand die Tür zum Treppenhaus – und man hörte ein leises Klicken, als das Schloss sich verschloss. „Was?", entgegnete ich irritiert, ehe mein Hirn wieder zu rattern anfing. „Nein", schüttelte ich den Kopf und fuhr herum, hob ruckartig die Waffe.

Vor mir stand nicht Tony. Vor mir standen Clint und Loki.

„Überrascht?", zuckten die Mundwinkel des Gotts und ich blinzelte. „Menschen sind so leicht zu täuschen, wenn sie Angst haben", sagte er lächelnd. „Aber ich muss sagen, ich hatte es nicht leicht, bei der Geschwindigkeit, in der du davonrennst, Liebes."

„Ich habe keine Angst", gab ich von mir. „Nicht vor dir."

„Aber sicher doch", schmunzelte er los, lief die paar Schritte zu mir, ehe er sich eine Strähne meines Haars schnappte und mit ihr wenige Sekunden zu spielen anfing, ich die Waffe locker und direkt unter seinem Kinn platzierte. „Vor mir brauchst du auch keine Angst haben." Ich sah zu ihm hoch, in seine stechend grünen Augen. „Denn, selbst wenn", murmelte er. „Du würdest dich nicht vor jemandem fürchten, der dir ebenbürtig ist." Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich könnte dir nicht ebenbürtig sein." Er lachte leicht, seine Zähne zeigten sich.

„Natürlich." Klang er gerade amüsiert und sarkastisch? War das nicht der Job meines Gewissens? „Du hast Angst vor jemandem, der dich auf einer Ebene anzieht, die du dir logisch nicht erklären kannst." Ich blinzelte erneut als er von mir abließ und sich einige Schritte wieder von mir entfernte. „Das hattest du schon immer." Ich sah kurz zur Seite, jedoch bei seinem nächsten Satz sofort zurück. „Barton, schnapp sie dir."

Und Barton zögerte keinen einzigen Moment, kam schnellen Schrittes auf mich zu. Genau wie ich einfach abdrückte, dann aber auf die Waffe sah, als sie klickte – und keine Kugel herauskam.

>Scheiße.

Und meine nächste Reaktion? Hollywoodreif. Ich hatte erst im Gefühl, wegzurennen, doch rannte ich in die falsche Richtung. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und riss ihn mit um. Kacke.

\---------

„Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein", keuchte ich, zappelte, ehe ich aufschrie, keuchend und stöhnend plötzlich unter ihm landete.

„Wir wollen es hier doch nicht gleich zweideutig werden lassen, Barton." Ich fing mit meinen Beinen unter ihm noch mehr zu zappeln an, versuchte, ihm in den Arm zu beißen, als ich hochsah und mitansehen konnte, wie Loki sich über uns zu mir hinabkniete, direkt über meinem Gesicht. „Süß." Ich blinzelte, trat nochmal nach Barton aus. „Wie du versucht, dich zu wehren, gegen jemanden, der dich von Anfang an im Netz hat." Dann richtete Loki aber nur noch sein Zepter auf mich. Und das letzte, was ich bemerkte, war, dass mir unerträglich warm wurde, als ich die Augen schloss.

**\--------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:54 Uhr**


	12. Eight

_**Eight:  
** _ _**wohin kann man sich verkriechen, wenn einem die Angst im Nacken sitzt?** _

_**** _

_Natashas Perspektive:_

„Mal ganz ruhig!" Ich sah meinen Boss an. Denn niemand außer Rogers wurde ruhig. Egal, wie oft er jetzt noch zu brüllen versuchte.

„Hab ich die Erlaubnis, zu schießen?" Er seufzte, ehe er selbst die Hand nach hinten verbog, seine Waffe hervorholte und ruckartig ein paarmal in die Decke schoss.

„Hey!", schrie Stark auf, hielt inne. „Was sollte der Scheiß?!"

„Oh, gut", klatschte Fury in die Hände nachdem er seine Waffe wieder zurückgesteckt hatte. „Sie sind endlich alle ruhig." Er sah kurz zu Rogers. „Wenigstens einer, der gehört hat." Rogers nickte, ehe Fury kurz durch die Runde sah und ich seufzte als mein Handy vibrierte.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als es nicht zu vibrieren aufhörte. Vielleicht war es ja doch was Wichtiges. „Entschuldigung", sah ich kurz hoch als mich Fury ansah, weil ich das Handy hervorholte. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Leyla? Was wollte sie?

„Wo ist Agent Barton?", fragte er nach als ich gerade auf _ablehnen_ drückte und das Handy wieder wegsteckte, hochsah.

„Der ist vor zehn Minuten aus dem Raum geprescht", zuckte Thor mit den Schultern und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Verwirrt sah ich mich kurz um. Auf die Idee gekommen, die Anzahl an Personen in diesem Raum zu zählen, war ich noch nicht. „Lady Victoria ist hinterher", fügte er mit ran.

„Lady Victoria?", verließ sein Wort meinen Mund wiederholend, während ich ruckartig wieder zu ihm sah. „Wo ist sie?", fragte ich nach.

„Sie sollten Sie kennenlernen, Natasha", lächelte er. „Eine tolle und mächtige Frau."

„Sie ist meine kleine Schwester."

„Und bestimmt ist sie eine tolle kleine Schwester."

„Bitte", schnaubte Tony. „Romanoff kennt sie, was? Vierundzwanzig Stunden?"

Ich sah ihn resigniert an. „Und wohin sind _Lady_ Victoria _und_ Agent Barton?", hakte ich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen skeptisch nach. So wie ich Clint kannte konnte das hier kein gutes Ende nehmen. Selbst wenn er mir gesagt hatte, ihm wäre allein bei dem Gedanken, sie war meine kleine Schwester schlecht. Er hatte sie vorher nicht angemacht, nur weil sie vielleicht schlagfertig war und ihn während des Flugs auf Trab gehalten hatte. Er hatte sie tatsächlich attraktiv und anziehend gefunden.

„Wahrscheinlich in seinem Zimmer", vermutete Stark. „Ich hatte den beiden gesagt, er soll sie nicht zu laut verhauen, aber-"

„Stark, was hast du getan?", entfuhr es mir.

„Nat, so meinte ich das jetzt nicht", fing er zu gestikulieren an, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf als Fury mich ansah.

„Sie ist meine _kleine_ Schwester, Stark", schnaubte ich, drehte mich um und lief los. „Er sollte nicht mal dran denken, sie auch nur zu umarmen!"

Wütend hämmerte ich gegen den Fahrstuhlknopf.

„Romanoff, so hatte ich das nicht gemeint", verschränkte Stark die Arme vor der Brust. „Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass _dein bester Freund_ sich nicht an _deiner kleinen Schwester_ vergreifen würde, oder?"

„Jarvis, wo bleibt der Fahrstuhl?", fragte ich, sah die Fahrstuhltüren hoch. Ich bekam keine Antwort. „Stark, warum antwortet er nicht?", überging ich die Milliardärsflaute, die Stark schob als ich nicht auf seine Frage antwortete. Denn bei Barton war ich mir nie sicher, wie weit er ging, nur um Sex zu bekommen. Fast wie eine Hure.

„Warte kurz", hob er den Finger und hob seine Glasscheibe an, checkte sie anscheinend kurz ab. „Eh, oh, oh."

„Oh, oh?", brachte ich hervor, zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Jemand hat das System lahmgelegt", stellte er trocken fest, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Pepps, warst du das?"

„Sehe ich so aus, Tony?" Ich sah zur Bar, entdeckte Pepper. Seit wann war sie denn da?

„Moment." Stark runzelte gleich wieder die Stirn, hob die Glasscheibe wieder an, ehe er nochmal schnell einen Blick draufwarf und seine Augen sich weiteten. „Hey, man. Jemand hat mein System lahmgelegt?! Welche Arschgeige war das?", sah er hoch. „Ich habe Monate fürs Sicherheitssystem gebraucht, nachdem Banner es letztes Jahr kleingeschlagen hat."

Banner zog eine Braue hoch.

Ich sah die Russen an, die sich nur einen Blick zuwarfen. „Victoria!", riefen sie dann sofort, nahmen die Beine in die Hand und rannten los.

„Okay?", brachte Banner zum Ausdruck und ich seufzte, ehe ich ihnen nachzeigte.

„Ich bin dann mal." Ich gab eine kurze salutierende Geste von mir und folgte ihnen.

\--------

Eine Menge war zerstört worden. So auch der Tisch, der entzweigebrochen war und alles was draufgelegen, ins Zimmer geschleudert hatte.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Lebedow, hielt sich die Hand vor ihren Mund.

Ihr Akzent war ziemlich schwer. Wie selten sprach sie Englisch? „Loki", sah ich durchs Zimmer. Die Ming-Vase war auch zerbrochen. Die paar tausend Dollar waren für Stark wohl kein Problem gewesen, wenn er sie hier in dieses Stockwerk gestellt hatte. „Ich denke nämlich nicht, Clint und Victoria hätten sich einfach so geprügelt."

„Naja, es sei denn, Clint hat Fernsehen wollen, dann ist das gut möglich", wandte Orlow plötzlich ein. „Denn Sie haben Vika und den Fernseher noch nicht kennengelernt."

„Es ist nur ein Fernseher", sah ich zum dunklen Flur, legte den Kopf schief als ich etwas blitzen sah. „Ihr bleibt hier", zog ich meine Pistole hervor.

„Falls Sie es vergessen haben, sind auch wir in der Lage, uns zu verteidigen", widersprach Lebedow. „Immerhin sind auch wir Agenten."

„Ja, aber in meinen Augen Kinder", sah ich nicht einmal zurück, runzelte die Stirn, als ich mit dem Fuß gegen Clints Handy auf dem Boden stieß, das blitzte, weil jemand versuchte, ihn anzurufen.

„Das stimmt aber nicht." Oh, wow, sie schien beleidigt.

Aber das war mir egal.

Ich seufzte, lief in Clints Zimmer, danach in Victorias, nur, um festzustellen, dass sie nicht da waren. Victorias Tüten lagen auch noch neben dem Bett, nicht einmal ausgepackt.

Als ich wieder hinauslief, stieß ich dann mit Orlow zusammen. „Missachten Sie immer Befehle?"

„Nur, wenn es um unsere beste Freundin geht", verschränkte Lebedow die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie mögen vielleicht ihre große Schwester sein. Aber ihr niemals so nahstehen können, wie wir es tun. Sie wird Ihnen nicht vertrauen. Und wir auch nicht."

„Charlie, bleib locker", bat Orlow, während ich ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Tut mir leid. Das sind bei ihr die Nerven."

„Nein", hob ich beide Augenbrauen. „Es ist vielleicht besser so, zu wissen, mit wem sich Victoria ihr Leben lang abgegeben hat." Orlow blinzelte. „Und ja, müssen bestimmt die Nerven sein", stimmte ich ihm nickend zu, ehe ich an ihnen vorbeilief. „Doch für Puppenkram und Zickenalarm habe ich nun keine Zeit. Ich werde nämlich lieber jetzt meine kleine Schwester suchen."

„Vielleicht war es gar nicht Loki, sondern die beiden haben sich wirklich nur geprügelt?", überlegte Orlow laut, rief mir nach als ich den Wohnbereich betrat. „Und nun haben sie irgendwo Spaß und trinken ein Bier zusammen?"

„Nein, das Chaos geht auf Lokis Karte, ganz sicher", meinte ich und sah mich kurz aufmerksam um, blieb stehen. „Und tun Sie, was Sie für richtig halten. Aber sagen Sie noch einmal, Lebedow, ich wäre nichts wert, leg ich Sie um." In der Hinsicht war ich empfindlich.

\----------

Ich seufzte, zückte mein Smartphone.

„Ja?", meinte Fury, als er nach dem dritten Klingeln dranging.

„Loki war hier", stieß ich die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf. „Es gab einen Kampf, einiges wurde zerstört. Von Barton und Victoria keine Spur", sagte ich sachlich und mit diskretem Ton in der Stimme, ehe er seufzte.

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Ja, das Chaos sieht nach einem Gott aus", bestätigte ich es nickend und sah kurz nochmal zurück, durch die Glastür, hinein in den Wohnbereich und aus den Panoramafenster, die die Skyline bei Abend gerade zeigte. Der Mond stand schon am Himmel und es war bereits dunkel. Für Mitte Herbst jedoch kein Wunder.

„Weit können sie nicht sein", murmelte er, ehe er sich an die Personen im Hintergrund wandte. „Stark, ich hoffe, Ihnen ist im Gästestockwerk nichts zu teuer gewesen."

„Bitte?", hörte man ihn sagen. „Das war der ganz alte Kram."

„Gut, denn Sie gehen das Gebäude mit Rogers evakuieren. Jetzt."

„Wieso?", hörte man Rogers hinterfragen.

„Weil wir eine Laus im Heuhaufen haben, die gefasst werden muss, bevor sie Eier legt." Ich verdrehte die Augen und lief langsam nach unten. „Banner, Sie bleiben hier, ich gehe kein Risiko ein, dieses Gebäude nochmal zu renovieren." Von oben hörte ich dann plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch, ehe ich innehielt und nach oben sah. „Thor, Sie suchen in den unteren Stockwerken alles ab." Ich zog die Brauen zusammen als noch ein Geräusch ertönte.

„Lebedow? Orlow?", rief ich laut. „Kommen Sie endlich?" Ich dachte erst, die beiden wären's gewesen.

„Und, Romanoff?" Ich schreckte auf, lief wieder ein paar Stufen nach oben.

„Ja?"

„Sie und die anderen warten dort, wo Sie gerade sind. Ich werde hinkommen."

„Habe verstanden, Sir", antwortete ich, legte auf. Aber natürlich blieb ich nicht da, wo ich war.

\-----------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

„Der Central Park?", fragte Barton, zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bin verwirrt."

Nun ja, zumindest beantwortete er mir damit meine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Wenn ich mehrere Personen transportiere, kann ich nicht weit weg", löste er seine Hand aus meiner, was ich als Zeichen ansah, auch Bartons loszulassen. Loki massierte sich danach kurz beide Handgelenke, befeuchtete seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge. „Das erfordert eine enorme Kraft", erklärte er, pustete kurz gegen sein Handgelenk und verzog die Miene. „Wirklich enorme Kraft." Ich seufzte, verstand es. „Apropos Personen." Er seufzte nun, wandte sich zu uns hin und lief Barton gegenüber. „Ich brauch nur einen von euch."

Ich zuckte zusammen als er Barton so hart eine reinschlug, das dieser sich drehte, mit dem Kopf gegen die Laterne über uns flog und dann auf dem Boden auf dem er landete liegenblieb.

Wow, das nannte ich einen harten Schlag.

Ich legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete ihn noch kurz und sah dann Loki an. „War das unbedingt nötig?", hakte ich nach.

„Ja", stellte er sich näher an Barton heran, legte den Kopf schief. Ich massierte mir die Nasenwurzel, seufzte. „Er hätte uns früher oder später sowieso verraten", sagte er. „Vertrau mir, Schätzchen", winkte er es ab und sah zu Barton, ebenso wie ich. „Also, lass uns los", riss mich Lokis melodische Stimme aus den Gedanken. Er hatte eine genauso angenehme Stimme wie Thor. Nein, noch angenehmer als die des Donnergottes.

Nach einigen Sekunden hielt er mir wieder seine Hand hin. Unter etwas Zögern – und ein paar Sekunden in Bartons Gesicht starrend – legte ich meine Hand in Lokis und uns umhüllte wieder dieses helles Licht.

Diesmal aber presste Loki die Lippen aufeinander, wurde noch blasser im Gesicht als vorher. Als das Licht wieder verschwand, befanden wir uns dann aber auch eindeutig nicht mehr in New York. Da war ich mir sicher.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte ich, zog bei dem Geruch die Nase kraus. Es roch nach Scheiße.

Wo wir waren war es dunkel, feucht und warm. Wir waren in einem Art Tunnel mit Gewölbe.

„Rom", antwortete er und ich betrachtete weiter meine Umgebung. „Aber wir sind in ihrem Untergrund." Ich zog leicht meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und du wirst nicht nach draußen gehen, also bringt es dir nichts."

„Warum darf ich nicht nach draußen?", fragte ich verwirrt und blinzelte ein paarmal.

„Die Avengers werden dich töten wollen", stellte er klar. „Das ist das, was du nach deinem Verbrechen verdient hättest. Laut Amerika", zog er kurz eine Braue hoch. „Wollten sie schon von Anfang an." Was? „Glaub mir. Sie hatten nie vor, dich bei ihnen aufzunehmen. Du warst für sie eine Mörderin, die hinter Gittern gehört und die Todesstrafe kriegen sollte", antwortete er mir kühl und abfällig.

Ich blinzelte, sah gegen die Decke. „Und ich habe meine Freunde dort gelassen", atmete ich einmal tief ein. „Die, die ich wirklich liebe."

>Diese Idioten.

„Es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid", sagte Loki ruhig und ich seufzte, kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und sah nach unten. In solchen Situationen schaffte ich es nicht mal, zu weinen. Weil ich mich selbst am liebsten für meine Dummheit strafen wollte. Ich hatte mich zwei Sekunden vom Traum einer Familie und der Freiheit hinreißen lassen. Was war ich doch für eine dumme Nuss. „Wir werden das wieder geradebiegen.", sagte er mir, hob seine Hand und strich mir über die Wange.

„In Ordnung", nickte ich, presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Aber nur, wenn du mir eine Sache versprichst", verzog ich die Miene und sah ihm in seine grünen Augen.

„Was denn?", fragte er, zog eine Braue hoch, doch zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass sie leiden werden", sagte ich nach einigen Sekunden.

Und er fing breit zu lächeln an. „Dieses Versprechen gebe ich dir gern."

\---------

Ich blickte fast direkt durch eine riesige Glaswand, die den Blick auf einen großen Raum nach unten freigab. Was mich verwirrte.

„Was ist das alles?", fragte ich neugierig und trat ein paar Meter vor.

„Der Untergang der Avengers", schweifte sein Blick kurz darüber. „Mithilfe des Tesseracts kann ich die Energie nutzen, um sie zu vernichten", erzählte er mir und ich nickte. Beeindruckend. Das gefiel mir.

„Es geht also nur um Rache?", hakte ich dennoch nach. „Denn die anderen vermuten, du möchtest ein neues Portal erschaffen."

„Aber nicht doch", lachte er leise auf. „Sind sie wirklich so töricht? Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich will lediglich ihren Tod." Er seufzte. „Danach lässt sich noch alles andere planen." Ich nickte erneut. „Und bis dahin solltest du dich ausruhen", meinte er zu mir. „Ich habe ein Zimmer für dich hier einrichten lassen. Im Schrank sind frische Klamotten, Essen und Trinken lass ich dir gerne aufs Zimmer bringen", erklärte er nun. Ich zog leicht meine Augenbrauen zusammen, ließ mir dann aber zeigen, was er meinte. Er führte mich einen langen Flur entlang, der mir bis dato gar nicht aufgefallen war.

\-------

Wir hielten letztendlich vor einer Tür aus hellerem Holz als die Tür von vorhin. Diese ging diesmal auch nur mit einem Schlüssel auf, den Loki mir am Ende in die Hand drückte und mich damit ins Zimmer schob. Nicht mit einem Sensor.

„Also", schmunzelte er. „Komm erstmal richtig an und dann reden wir später weiter, Victoria", sagte er und gab mir, bevor er ging, einen Handkuss.

>Ob das bei allen Göttern so ist?

\-----------

_Natashas Perspektive:_

„Also", begann Fury etwas aus der Puste. „Wir haben jetzt alles abgesucht und immer noch keine Spur von ihnen." Er war die letzten Räume, wie ich auch, durchgerannt, in der Hoffnung, sie noch zu finden. Oder irgendwas.

„Vielleicht sind sie irgendwo draußen?", meinte Lebedow und ließ sich auf irgendeinem Sofa in der Lounge fallen, ebenso wie Stark. Orlow wollte es eigentlich tun, fiel aber aus Versehen auf Starks Schoß, der ihn erschrocken umfasste und keuchte.

„Gott, du hättest auch fragen können, ob du dich auf meinen Schoß setzen kannst."

„Darf ich?", stöhnte Orlow, rollte sich ab und machte sich dann neben ihm fett.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Rogers verdrehte die Augen, ehe Stark sich an uns wandte. „Er wird sich wohl kaum draußen zeigen, wenn er erst letztes Jahr die halbe Stadt zerstört hat", schnaubte er und massierte sich kurz an der Kinnpartie entlang.

„Das ist was dran", überlegte ich, sah kurz aus den Fenstern. „Aber er hat doch seine Voodootricks, mit denen-", fing ich an. Doch vibrierte mein Hintern wie vorhin, als Leyla angerufen hatte. Sie hatte nochmal angerufen, wobei ich drangegangen war und gefragt hatte, ob sie wüsste, wo Clint war. Aber sie hatte gar keine Ahnung. Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen als ich mein Handy hervorholte. „Barton ruft mich an", sagte ich irritiert. „Zumindest bin ich mir da ziemlich sicher", hielt ich meinem Boss mein Handy unter die Nase, auf dem eine Vorwahl aus New York gezeigt wurde.

„Dann sollten Sie den Anruf wohl entgegennehmen, Agent", zog Fury eine Augenbraue hoch und ich sah zu ihm, ehe ich auf _annehmen_ drückte.

\----------

„Clint, verdammt, wo bist du?!"

Ach, und dabei hatte ich mir doch vorgenommen, einfühlsam an diese Sache heranzugehen.

**\-------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:55 Uhr  
**


	13. Nine

_**Nine:  
** _ _**die täuschende Verführung eines Kusses** _

_**** _

_Natashas Perspektive:_

„Loki hat mir eine übergebraten", seufzte er und löste sich mit verzogener Miene vom Kühlpack an seinem Kopf. „Ich glaube, das Sprichwort, man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben ist korrekt", wackelte er kurz mit den Augenbrauen, verzog dann wieder die Miene. „Wie lang war ich weg?", fragte er, sah Fury an.

„Sag du es uns, wir waren ja nicht dabei", sagte Thor leicht daher und etwas von uns entfernt stehend. Er konnte sich während des Gesprächs mit dem Sanitäter echt auch noch auf dieses hier konzentrieren? Und dann hieß es, nur Frauen wären multitaskingfähig.

„Lassen Sie uns lieber erstmal zurück zum Tower", fügte Fury noch mit ran. „Und Sie ins nächste Krankenhaus verfrachten."

„Nein, mir geht's gut", winkte Clint es ab und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Von einer Skala von eins bis zehn", fing ich an.

„Nat-", stöhnte er jammernd los.

„Wie heiß findest du meine Schwester?"

Er hielt inne, sah mich an. „Bist du bescheuert?", fragte er nach, ehe ich zu Fury sah.

„Er gehört ins Krankenhaus", teilte ich dem Boss mit. „Und am besten macht man noch ein MRT und CT zur Abklärung."

„Natasha, mir geht es wirklich gu-"

„Sag nicht, dass es dir gut geht", schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. „Sonst hättest du mindestens mit einer sechs geantwortet."

Er seufzte. „Acht", murrte er und ich lächelte matt.

Das war Clint, wie ich ihn kannte – und auch liebte.

\-----------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

Als ich wieder wach wurde, war es bereits vierzehn Uhr.

Ich hatte immer wieder an Barton und die anderen denken müssen – und daran, wie sehr sie mich hintergangen hatten, nachdem was Loki mir erzählt hatte. Ich wurde schon öfters verarscht, ja. Aber noch nie so sehr. Diesmal hatte ich dabei meine Freunde an den Feind geliefert. Ein Alptraum, den ich Jahre lang gehabt hatte – und der nun eingetreten war.

Dementsprechend schlief ich – trotz schlechten Gewissen mal dreitausend – dann laut der Digitaluhr im Zimmer um fünf Uhr früh ein.

Nachdem ich mich ein wenig gestreckt, gegähnt und mir den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben hatte, stand ich auf, ging nach nebenan ins Bad und machte mich kurz frisch, ehe ich mich doch entschied, zu duschen.

Als ich wieder aus der Dusche kam, war es bereits vierzehn Uhr zweiundfünfzig. Dann zog ich mich ganz in Ruhe an. Wenn bis jetzt noch keiner nach mir sehen gekommen war, dann bezweifelte ich, dass sie es in den nächsten Minuten tuen würden.

Ich entschied mich dann Dank dem kleinen Schrank, der mir hier zur Verfügung stand, für eine schwarze Leggins und ein weißes T-Shirt. Ich hatte mir dann gerade meine Schuhe wieder angezogen, war dabei mir die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zu binden, als es klopfte und Loki eintrat, da ich am Abend zuvor die Tür nicht verschlossen hatte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte ich, krächzte und räusperte mich dann, ehe ich mich wiederholte.

Ich seufzte, sah mich nochmal kurz im Spiegel an und lief dann zurück ins Zimmer, ehe ich Loki richtig anblickte. Noch immer trug er seine komischen Gewänder.

„Guter Kleiderwahl", kommentierte er als er mich kurz musterte. Ich nickte als er zu grinsen anfing. „Komm mit", meinte er kopfnickend.

„Wohin?", sah ich in Richtung Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen stand.

„Wir haben etwas zu besprechen", erklärte er, hob seinen Zeigefinger. Ich zuckte dann aber zusammen, als er mir damit über die Wange fahren wollte und ich einen elektrischen Schlag abbekam. „Hm", zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen, fuhr mir erneut mit dem Finger über die Wange. „Interessant."

„Was?", runzelte ich die Stirn, ehe ich bei einem erneuten elektrischen Schlag zusammenzuckte.

„Du hast keinerlei Ahnung", legte er den Kopf schief. „Du bist so... ungeformt."

„Ungeformt?"

„Ein anderes Wort für Unschuldig", zuckte er leicht mit den Schultern. „Lass uns los", brachte er dann plötzlich aber in einer anderen Tonlage hervor und ließ von mir ruckartig ab.

\---------

Wir waren an so vielen Menschen in weißen Kitteln oder agentenähnlichen Anzügen vorbeigelaufen, dass ich die Gesichter irgendwann schon ausblendete, mich auf den Weg konzentrierte. Aber auch den konnte ich mir nicht merken. Ich konnte nur Lokis Rücken ansehen, von hinten seine Gewänder betrachten. Ob diese bequem waren?

„Madame", sprach ich allerdings perplex aus als Loki mit mir hinein in ein Büro lief, das völlig unkonventionell irgendwo hier in diesem Bunker aus Labyrinthen lag.

„Romanoff", zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Und während Loki sich neben den Schreibtisch lehnte, knickste ich kurz, faltete die Hände sofort hinter meinem Rücken zusammen. „Du lebst also noch."

> Sie sehen doch, dass ich noch lebe. Sind Sie blind?

Loki schmunzelte, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Seien Sie etwas freundlicher", verdrehte er die Augen. „Das war ganz schön Arbeit, meine Liebe", erklärte er ihr. „Jetzt haben Sie Ihren Affen wieder und ich die mächtigste Frau dieses Planetens."

Ich wollte gerne eine Augenbraue hochziehen – doch da mich Vorti prüfend anblickte, unterdrückte ich es. „Wo sind Agent Lebedow und Orlow?", fragte sie nach und ich unterdrückte ein seufzen.

„Ausgelöscht", antwortete ich, presste die Lippen zusammen. „Getötet von Shield."

Sie seufzte, lehnte sich zurück. „Loki?", wandte sie sich an ihn. „Spricht sie die Wahrheit aus?"

Er legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete mich kurz lächelnd und nickte dann. „Wieso sollte sie auch lügen?"

„Du wusstest, dass die Bratwa auf meinen Sohn aufmerksam wurde, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte schnell. „Es tut mir unendlich leid, Madame."

„Was tut dir leid?", sprach sie aus, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Das die ihre geschätzte Alécsandra in Einzelstücken gerade auspacken dürfen?"

>Verdammt, das heißt, Alex lebt noch.

„Gut", presste ich kurz die Lippen zusammen.

„Lebedow und Orlow haben den Tod verdient." Sie seufzte wieder, wandte sich wieder an Loki. „Was ist ihre Rolle?", fragte sie abschätzig. „Soll sie strippen, um die Avengers abzulenken, oder wie?" Diesen Satz einmal aus ihrem Mund zu hören, war auf so vielerlei Ebenen falsch.

„Sie ist der Schlüssel", erwiderte Loki und erklärte sich einige Sekunden später noch etwas mehr. „Wir setzen sie als Köder ein." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Während sie die Avengers ablenkt, werden wir alles genaustens vorbereiten, um sie zu töten."

„Wozu dann Rekruten?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Wenn der Plan doch eigentlich so einfach zu sein scheint?"

„Ich unterschätze angeblich oftmals meinen Bruder und seine bunten Gefährten", antwortete Loki und Vorti neigte kurz den Kopf.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, diese ‚Waffe' zu bauen und was genau ist es?", meinte Vorti nun.

„Es ist, sagen wir, ein Gerät aus Magie und Wissenschaft dieser Erde." Er seufzte. „Mithilfe und Energie des Tesseracts kann es ganze Städte erfrieren lassen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden noch etwas brauchen, um sie fertig zu bauen", sagte er. „Ich kann nicht genau sagen, ob's noch eine Woche oder einen Monat dauern wird."

„Und was machen Sie dann in der Zeit des Wartens?", fragte ich.

„Vorti kümmert sich darum, dass alles weiterhin reibungslos funktioniert, gearbeitet wird und alles rechtzeitig richtig vorbereitet ist." Er seufzte. „Und dich werde ich ein wenig unterrichten." Ich erlaubte es mir, meine Augenbrauen etwas hochzuziehen – zog sie aber angesichts Vortis Miene gleich wieder herunter. „Wir werden den Ablauf des Plans durchgehen, damit dir auch ganz sicher nichts passiert." Er lächelte mich an. „Meinem Kronjuwel." Vorti schnaubte.

„Ich freu mich drauf", sagte ich und lächelte ganz leicht. „Also... mit dir zu trainieren."

„Dann fangen Sie besser jetzt schon mal an, Loki", verdrehte Vorti ihre Augen. „So, wie ich Romanoff kenne, braucht sie ziemlich lange, bis sie etwas kapiert hat." Wirklich? Ich dachte immer, ich hatte mehr drauf.

\--------

„Komm, ich zeig dir den Trainingsraum und, wenn wir da sind, können wir uns auch gleich etwas bewegen", sagte Loki, nahm mich am Arm und zog mich hinaus den Gang entlang, zu einem Fahrstuhl. Ich seufzte, strich mir eine kleine gelöste Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Mein Zopf war diesmal nicht einwandfrei. Ob ich da nachher noch für Ärger bekam? „Du kannst sie nicht leiden", stellte er nüchtern fest. Ich sah zu ihm hoch, zog eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben. „Wie du das Gesicht versuchst, nicht zu verziehen, ist einfach nur amüsant, Liebes."

„Sie hat mich gekauft", schnaubte ich. „Natürlich konnte ich sie noch nie leiden."

„Ich weiß, sie ist sehr eigenwillig und verbittert", sagte Loki. „Aber das hat seine Gründe", fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu – und schien sich dafür nicht weiter zu interessieren.

Als der Fahrstuhl anhielt und wir ausstiegen, kam uns dann besagter Grund entgegen, den Charlie und Nathan an die Bratwa verraten hatten, nur um mich zu finden. Der Sohn von Lucindra Vorti – Alexander Vorti.

>Der Typ ist so verdammt arrogant und widerlich.

„Hallo, Romanoff", zwinkerte er mir zu, was bei ihm einfach nur... es sah nicht anziehend wirkend auf mich aus. An sich war er einfach nicht mein Typ Mann. Sein schwarzer Bart, die dunklen Knopfaugen und die dunklen Haare waren gar nicht mein Typ. Außerdem stank er immer viel zu sehr nach Deo und Parfum. Man konnt's auch echt mal untertreiben bei dem Typen, fand ich – und nicht dauernd übertreiben.

Ich ignorierte ihn und ging einfach mit Loki vorbei. Und dieser grinste hämisch. „Ist das süß", kommentierte er, sah kurz zurück als sich die Türen schlossen. „Er steht auf dich", raunte er mir zu und zwinkerte mir nun auch noch zu.

„Er steht auf jedes weibliche Wesen", erwiderte ich trocken.

>Vielleicht auch auf weibliche Giraffen?

„Nah", schüttelte Loki den Kopf, verzog die Miene. „Ich bin mir sicher, aus euch würde ein wundervolles Paar werden."

„In deinen Träumen, Loki", sah ich zu ihm hoch.

„Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf. „In meinen Träumen hast du jemand anderen." Ich wurde rot, als er mir danach einen intensiven eindeutigen Blick zuwarf.

Und aus lauter Verlegenheit stieß ich ihm nur in die Schulter.

\-----------

„Hey!", rief ich schockiert als ich plötzlich über Lokis Schulter baumelte, weil er mich festhielt. Wieso hatte er mich von den Füßen gerissen?

Ich hatte danach nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu strampeln wie eine Irre. Doch sein Griff war eisern.

Irgendwann ließ ich es dann sein. „Ist das alles?", lachte er hämisch. „Wer hat dich ausgebildet? Derjenige sollte erschossen und tief im Wald vergraben werden!", rief er, lachte erneut los. „Ich dachte als ein Toten-", er seufzte, brach den Satz plötzlich ab. „Ich dachte, du hättest mehr drauf", fuhr er fort.

„Vorti hat mich ausgebildet", murrte ich. „Und jetzt lass mich runter", bat ich als ich spürte, wie mir das Blut zu Kopf stieg.

„Wie heißt es?"

„Bitte, Herrgott nochmal, Loki!"

„Das mit dem Gott gefällt mir."

„Dich habe ich damit nicht gemeint!", zickte ich als er mich dann wieder herunterließ.

Als Rache für diese Aktion machte ich einen komplexen Handgriff, der jedoch dazu führte das wir beide zu Boden stürzten – nicht nur er, wie eigentlich geplant.

Loki fing wieder an, zu lachen, da ihn das Ganze anscheinend viel zu sehr zu amüsieren schien. Ich stimmte kurze Zeit später aber auch in sein Lachen mit ein.

„Was sollte das denn gerade?", fragte er, stützte sich ab und stemmte sich dann auf seine Ellenbogen hoch, sah mich an.

„Eigentlich war das so nicht geplant", schüttelte ich lachend den Kopf, entfernte meine Haare so aus meinem Gesicht. Aber eine einzige Strähne verblieb quer über meinem Mund – die kleine Strähne.

Und diese Strähne wischte Loki mit seinem Zeigefinger fort. „Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, wie schön du bist?", fragte er und legte den Kopf abermals heute schief.

„Ja, ich sage es mir jeden Morgen selbst vor dem Spiegel", gab ich sarkastisch von mir wieder.

„Wie charmant", verdrehte er die Augen und ich lächelte kurz.

„Charmant bist du", schlug ich ihm leicht gegen den Bauch. „Wieso eigentlich?", runzelte ich dann die Stirn. „Du machst schon die ganze Zeit Anmerkungen."

Loki zog eine Braue hoch. „Weil du eine hübsche Frau bist?", entgegnete er. „Und du strotzt nur so vor Magie, dass man sich von dir angezogen fühlt."

Nun war es an mir, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Laber doch nicht solch einen Quatsch", bat ich. „Was für Magie?", fragte ich.

„Das ist kein Quatsch", widersprach er und zog beide Augenbrauen seine Stirn hinauf. „Einer hübschen Dame macht man da, wo ich herkam, den Hof." Er seufzte, legte dann den Kopf auf die andere Seite schief und runzelte seine Stirn. „Du hast echt keine Ahnung."

„Wovon?"

„Nun ja, das Altes wieder modern wird", wackelte er leicht mit den Augenbrauen – und lenkte ab.

Ich reckte mein Kinn. „Ach, tatsächlich?", wackelte auch ich mit den Augenbrauen. So fühlte ich mich wohler. Mit einer Person zusammen zu sein, mit der man scherzen und albern konnte. Aber auch flirten.

„Tatsächlich", nickte er, sodass ihm einige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, ich sie ihm unüberlegt und schnell wieder aus dem Gesicht wischte. Und dann sah ich ihm in seine hellen grünen Augen. „Ich-", er brach von selbst ab.

„Ich?" Fragend zog ich beide Augenbrauen meine Stirn hinauf. Was wollte er denn?

Was er wollte zeigte er mir dann allerdings wenige Sekunden später – als er auf meine Lippen sah. „Man sieht es dir an." Ich zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Deine Lippen haben nicht den Schimmer, den du sonst überall besitzt." Ich zog die Brauen noch weiter zusammen. „Du bist ungeküsst." Und damit zerstörte er die gesamte Stimmung.

Denn spielte dies eine Rolle? Nein, ich war nicht ungeküsst. Ich hatte Nathan schon mal küssen müssen. Auf einer Mission.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, setzte mich auf, womit er mit dem Kopf zurückzuckte, sich auch richtig aufsetzte. „Wenn du mich hättest küssen wollen", sagte ich, sah auf seine Lippen, „Wieso tust du es dann nicht einfach?"

Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, ehe er mir in die Augen sah. „Weil ich im Gegensatz zu Barton so etwas wie Anstand besitze."

Ich hob beide Augenbrauen, schüttelte gleich meinen Kopf. „Barton hat mich nie geküsst", stellte ich klar, sah wieder auf seine Lippen. „Aber ihn wollte ich auch nie küssen."

„Sicher?", zog er eine Braue leicht hoch. „Ich bin niemand, der zur Ablenkung dient."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie könntest du eine Ablenkung sein, Loki?", fragte ich. „Du bist einfühlsamer als all die-", ich zuckte zusammen als Loki sich vorbeugte, seine Lippen auf meine drückte. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich zunächst nicht wusste, was ich machen sollte.

Denn ich konnte nicht großartig knutschen. Denn als Agentin hatte man keine Freizeit – und wenn nicht viel. Deswegen fehlte mir die Erfahrung. Oder war es so, dass man einfach küssen konnte oder einfach nicht? Außerdem sorgte Vorti immer dafür, dass wir keinen Jungen kennenlernten, für den wir Gefühle entwickeln konnten. Das wurde strickt getrennt.

Irgendwann wurden seine Lippen noch stürmischer und er drückte mich nach unten, somit war ich gezwungen, wieder auf die Matten unter uns zu rutschen.

Das konnte eine schöne Zeit werden, wenn nicht dieses Gefühl da wäre, das es falsch war, als ich meine Arme um seinen Hals schlang und er mir in die Unterlippe biss, was mich zusammenzucken ließ – ihn allerdings zum Lächeln brachte.

Er fuhr gerade mit seiner Zungenspitze über meine Lippe als ich ein Bild im Kopf hatte. Doch leider war's das falsche Bild. Denn ein Bild, wo ich rittlings auf Bartons Schoß saß, ihn leicht an den Haaren zog, mit ihm richtig fett rumknutschte, konnte nur falsch sein.

Vor Schreck biss ich fest die Zähne zusammen und Loki zuckte zusammen, ehe er sich löste.

„Du hast mir in die Zunge gebissen", stellte er überrascht und ein wenig zornig fest.

„Entschuldigung", richtete ich mich mit ihm auf, wusste nicht, was ich als nächstes hätte sagen sollen. Deswegen verbockte ich nun die Stimmung, mehr als mit meinem Biss in die Zunge. „Ich habe an-", ich biss mir kurz auf die Unterlippe, seufzte.

Ruckartig sah er auf, zog die Brauen zusammen. „Du hast an Barton gedacht, hab ich Recht?", fragte er mich.

„Er ist ein Arsch", sagte ich. „Nichts weiter", verdrehte ich die Augen. „Loki, ich meinte das ernst als ich sagte-", ich zuckte zusammen, hielt inne als er schnell seine Hand hob.

„Dennoch denkst du nur an ihn", legte er den Kopf schief. „Einen Idioten, der mit Frauen nichts anzufangen weiß?"

„Denke ich", hob ich den Finger.

„Glaub mir, ich denke es nicht nur, ich weiß es auch", merkte er an und erhob sich, wandte sich ab.

Er wollte also gehen. „Loki, es tut mir leid", sagte ich. „Wirklich", beteuerte ich.

Aber er ging einfach hinaus und ließ mich allein zurück.

>Super gemacht, Victoria. Dein erster richtiger Kuss. Und du versaust ihn dir aufs tiefste.

**\---------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 15:57 Uhr**


	14. Ten

_**Ten:  
** _ _**ein freundschaftlicher Dienst? Nein, lieber nicht** _

_**** _

_Natashas Perspektive:_

Langsam war ich echt am Verzweifeln. Wir hatten noch immer nichts von Loki gehört oder überhaupt etwas von ihm mitbekommen. Normalerweise hörte man eher was vom Gott des Trugs.

>Was ist, wenn sie nicht mehr lebt?

Ich war nicht zum ersten Mal in Victorias Zimmer, wo sie noch nicht einmal drin gewesen war. Das war unfair. Ich hatte nicht umsonst gewollt, dass sie hier unterkam, aber nun kam auch noch wieder einmal ein Gott mit ins Spiel. Und das war doch alles ein abgekartetes Spiel. Loki wollte uns zu seinen Schachfiguren machen – und erreichte dies bei mir gerade mit Bravour.

\---------

Ich seufzte, setzte mich im Wohnbereich neben Clint. Noch immer zierte ein Pflaster seine Stirn. Er hatte eine kleine Wunde vom Schlag davongetragen, zum Glück nicht mehr.

„Hat Stark sich gemeldet?", fragte ich nach, griff nach meinem Glas, das noch von heute früh auf dem Tisch stand.

„Nop", sah er nicht einmal von seinem Handy auf. „Ich schreib nicht mit ihm."

Ich zog die Brauen zusammen. „Warst du nicht schon gestern Abend weg?"

„Irgendwo muss ich den angestauten Frust ja ablassen, oder?", seufzte er, schaltete sein Handy aus und legte es auf den Couchtisch. „Nur dieses Weib da nervt", zeigte er aufs Handy.

„Findest du nicht, du gehst zu oft weg?"

„Was machst du denn in deiner Freizeit?", erwiderte er.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ja, was tat ich eigentlich in meiner Freizeit? „Fernsehen?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin lieber unter Menschen", seufzte er. „Lässt mich einiges vergessen."

Ich seufzte auch. „Meinst du das mit-"

„Zum Beispiel, dass ich besser auf deine kleine Sis hätte aufpassen müssen", unterbrach er mich, stöhnte entnervt auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, rieb sich dann die Augen. „Und nein, nicht das von vor Jahren, Nat. Wir wollten nie wieder drüber sprechen."

Ich strich mir eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Vielleicht hättest du auf Victoria wirklich besser aufpassen müssen", überlegte ich kurz, sprach aber direkt weiter. „Aber du hast dein Bestes getan und mehr konntest du einfach nicht tun", zuckte ich mit den Schultern als er mich wieder ansah. „Du weißt doch, wie Loki-"

„Es ist trotzdem mein Fehler", unterbrach er mich stöhnend und vergrub kurz das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Mal wieder."

„Clint, halt die Klappe", bat ich.

„Ich hab dich noch nie so besorgt gesehen, Natasha", entgegnete er. „Ich kann nicht anders, als mir die Schuld zu geben."

„Es war aber nicht deine schuld."

„Ja, aber ich weiß, was ich unter Lokis Bann gemacht habe", sagte er. „Und was ich gehört habe", verdrehte er die Augen. „Sie hatte Angst. Das sah man ihr an."

„Was hast du denn gehört? Vielleicht hilft es uns weiter", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Nichts von Bedeutung hat Loki gesagt", rieb er sich gleich den Nacken entlang, ließ ihn kurz kreisen und damit knacken. „Er hat nur blöde Sprüche und Anmerkungen gemacht, ich sei stärker als Victoria."

„Reinkörperlich bist du dies auch", nickte ich.

„Und?", zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich hab mich mit ihr geprügelt", seufzte er. „Gott, das darf nicht wahr sein."

„Hatte Victoria irgendwas gesagt? Bezüglich uns?", hakte ich nach.

„Nein", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Da war nichts."

Irgendwas sagte mir aber, dass er log. Ich wusste nur nicht mehr, was. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich Clint besser als jeden anderen kannte.

„Komm schon, Clint", stieß ich ihm leicht in die Schulter. „Ich bin deine beste Freundin, du kannst mir alles anvertrauen", versuchte ich es.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Da war wirklich nichts", meinte er nur und hob die Hände.

„Na, schön", seufzte ich schulterzuckend, fuhr mir kurz wieder durch mein Haar, ehe ich aufstand um mir in der Küche ein Müsli zu machen – wie jeden Morgen. „Falls du dennoch reden magst, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."

\-----------

_Nathans Perspektive:_

„Verdammt, keine einzige Spur!" Ich seufzte. „Wo steckt sie nur?!", lief ich im Zimmer auf und ab. „So schwer hatten wir es noch nie, Vika zu finden."

„Beruhig dich erstmal-"

„Beruhigen? Beruhigen?", lachte ich. „Das sagst du mir jetzt schon seit zwei Tagen ununterbrochen!", gestikulierte ich wild.

„Weil du dich noch verrückt machst und alle anderen um dich herum auch", meinte sie, kam auf mich zu und nahm meine Hand. „Du kannst nicht ständig daran denken, ob Victoria was passiert ist." Sie seufzte. „Denke daran, was sie uns beigebracht hat", murmelte sie und ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen als sie auf meinen Brustkorb geradeausblickte. „Du kannst nur daran denken, wie es weitergehen kann. Ohne sie." Sie stellte sich näher an mich heran. „Und muss ich dich erst ablenken, damit-"

„Tut mir leid, bin nicht in Stimmung fürs Rumknutschen", schnaubte ich, entzog ihr meine Hand, drehte mich kurz um. „Außerdem", fuhr ich doch wieder zu ihr herum, „Sie hat uns auch nie im Stich gelassen", sagte ich. „Dann werde ich einen Dreck tun, und sie im Stich lassen, Charlie." Ich seufzte. „Ohne sie wären wir schon längst nicht mehr am Leben. Und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

„Doch nur, weil sie uns gelehrt hat, wie man einfach weitermacht, obwohl es vielleicht-"

„Nein, halt die Klappe", schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab. „Ich denke nicht daran, Vika aufzugeben."

Sie seufzte. „Wie du meinst", sagte sie, nahm sich ihre Jacke. „Ich werde jetzt Romanoff fragen, ob sie mit mir einen Einkauf erledigt, damit ich uns heute Abend Pfannkuchen kochen kann."

Ich murrte, setzte mich auf mein Bett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nach dem Vorgehen deiner Mum?", fragte ich nach als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Lass dich überraschen", seufzte sie, drehte sich nochmal kurz zu mir um. „Nate?"

„Hm?", machte ich, löste die verschränkten Arme, setzte mich auf um eigentlich das Buch auf meinem Nachttisch zu ergreifen. Ich zuckte allerdings zusammen als sie nochmal schnell zu mir kam, sich zu mir hinunterbeugte und mein Kinn ergriff, mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.

„Ich liebe dich", lächelte sie leicht, ehe sie den Raum verließ.

Ich seufzte. „Ich dich auch, Char."

\------------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

„Loki, können wir fünf Minuten Pause machen?", bat ich völlig aus der Puste als ich erneut auf der Matte landete.

Wir trainierten schon den ganzen Tag – seit Tagen. Vom Frühstück bis zum Abendbrot. Fast ohne eine Pause meistens. Und ich verstand bei vielem einfach nicht, was er von mir wollte. Ich verstand zwar die Kampftricks, die er versuchte, mir beizubringen. Aber diese Handbewegungen, die ich da jeden Tag übte verstand ich nicht. Und auf was für Sachen ich mich dabei konzentrieren sollte.

>Ich bin keine Maschine.

Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Kuss hatte Loki kaum ein Wort mit mir gewechselt. Zumindest wenn's quasi „Privates" betraf. Ich glaubte, ihn verletzt zu haben, irgendwie. Denn es war schwer, bei ihm überhaupt festzustellen, dass er Gefühle hatte.

„Was ist hier ran so falsch?", fragte er nach. Ich sah ihn resigniert an, während ich tief durchatmete. „Na, schön, zwei Minuten", stimmte Loki zu. „Ich erledige dann schnell etwas." Er seufzte. „Wenn ich wiederkomme, üben wir die Atemübungen von gestern erneut." Er ging hinaus, ohne dass ich noch etwas erwiderte.

Ich fühlte mich einfach allein, seit er mich so behandelte. Vorher dachte ich, ich hätte wenigstens einen Freund hier. Aber nada.

Anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt.

\--------------

„Man, verdammt nochmal, konzentriere dich!", fluchte Loki als ich meine angespannten Finger bewegte und die Haltung aufgab.

Ich seufzte. „Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich bin nun mal nicht wie du", murrte ich.

„Nein, du bist stärker!" Ich zuckte zusammen als er mich anbrüllte. „Und jetzt tu doch endlich, was man dir sagt, Romanoff, und akzeptier es, dass du anders bist!"

>Wie bitte?

„Ich kann das aber nicht", stand ich auf, seufzte. „Weißt du, wenn du mich anschreist, wird es nicht besser werden."

„Was sagtest du?", meinte er. „Was soll ich denn sonst tun?", zeigte er mir den Vogel. „Du wehrst dich einfach so sehr gegen diese Kräfte-"

„Loki, ich bin ein Mensch", sagte ich ihm. „Ich besitze keine Kräfte, keine Magie, rein gar nichts", erklärte ich ihm nochmal.

„Und ich sage dir, dass das nicht stimmt." Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Ich redete gegen eine Wand. „Wir machen Schluss für heute", sagte er plötzlich nach ein paar stillen Sekunden und seufzte kopfschüttelnd, drehte sich um. „Ich bin hier für heute fertig." Er verließ den Raum mit dem Kommentar: „Du findest alleine zurück, richtig?"

\---------

Ich wollte, obwohl ich erschöpft war, noch nicht aufhören. So hatte ich etwas gemacht, was ich seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht hatte. Es war zwar keine Musik im Raum, aber das war mir egal. Ich fing an, im Raum Ballett zu tanzen, sprang von einer Seite zur anderen und tanzte Pirouetten auf Zehenspitzen durch die Gegend. Das tat mir – und vor allem meiner Seele – unglaublich gut.

Ich wusste dann nicht mehr, wann ich aufhörte, aber ich glaubte, es war ziemlich spät.

Danach wollte ich eigentlich nur zurück in mein Zimmer, Abendessen und ins Bett. Denn nun war ich echt erschöpft. Nur da ich dann tatsächlich so erschöpft war, verlief ich Blödian mich auch noch vollkommen und fand dann den Weg nicht mehr zurück.

Dennoch hielt ich inne und war irritiert, als ich das wilde herumdiskutieren schon von weitem auf dem Gang hörte. Es fand in irgendeinem Raum statt, den ich bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Aber ich hatte hier auch nicht viel gesehen.

>Eigentlich ist es ja unhöflich, fremde Gespräche zu belauschen.

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen, wollte dann gerade an der Tür aus der die Geräusche kamen vorbeilaufen, als ich meinen Namen fallen hörte.

Da hielt ich dann inne.

„Sind Sie sich absolut sicher?" War das Vorti? Ich war irritiert. Ich hatte sie die letzten Tage so gut wie gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Zu einhundert Prozent." Und war das Loki? „Die Waffe ist fertig und wenn die Woche rum ist, haben wir eine Sorge weniger." Ich zog leicht meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Keine Avengers mehr, die mich aufhalten können" sagte er. „Fehlt nur noch, dass klein Romanoff endlich ihr Ich akzeptiert und ich sie formen kann, wie ich's brauch, damit sie mir die Armee aus Toten schafft."

>Armee aus Toten? Was für Tote?

„Sie sagten, sie sei wichtig." Ich horchte auf. „Wie wichtig?", hakte Vorti skeptisch nach.

„Sie darf nicht sterben", erklärte Loki. „Wenn sie es tut, stirbt die letzte ihrer Art und es ist nicht in meinem Interesse, mich mit der Göttin des Todes anzulegen." Ich glaubte, mir wurde schlecht.

„Warum denken Sie, Romanoff wäre diese eine, die Sie suchten?", fragte Vorti und ich hob beide Augenbrauen, wich etwas von der Tür zurück.

„Sie strahlt die Macht aus, die ihre Art nun mal umgibt. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir jemand so Mächtiges gegen uns stehen haben." Ich fragte mich, von welcher Macht er eigentlich schon öfters gesprochen hatte und von der er gerade sprach. Ich hatte nicht einmal in meinem ganzen Leben bemerkt, das ich irgendwas wie „Bibidi Babidi Bu" von mir gegeben hatte und dann was herbeigezaubert hätte oder so. „Aber als ich sie geküsst habe, hat man eindeutig ihren Widerstand bemerkt." Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ihr inneres kämpft gegen meinen Zauber an. Lange wird der Bann nicht mehr halten." Er seufzte. „Es ist wichtig, dass die Avengers vorher sterben. Sie hat ein zu starkes Herz." Er hielt kurz inne, genau wie ich mitten im Atemzug innehielt. „Und es ist wichtig, dass ihre Freunde so schnell wie möglich ausgeschaltet werden."

>Wie bitte? Bann? Zauber? Von was redet der da? Ich dachte, meine Freunde sind tot.

„Ja, das erschwert die Sache." Vorti seufzte. „Lebedow und Orlow müssen ausgeschaltet werden, bevor Romanoff davon Wind bekommt."

„Was haben Ihnen eigentlich die Avengers angetan?", fragte Loki plötzlich.

Sie seufzte „Die Avengers haben mir nichts getan", sagte Vorti abwinkend. „Es geht mir allein um Natasha Romanoff." Sie seufzte nochmal. „Sie muss für die Morde, die sie begonnen hat, bezahlen."

„Wen tötete sie denn?", hakte Loki ruhig nach.

„Das geht Sie nichts an, Loki", antwortete Vorti kühl.

>Ich muss hier weg.

\-------------

Ich seufzte, versuchte nun schon zum dritten Mal den Weg nach draußen zu finden. Frische Luft täte nun bestimmt gut.

>Wenn ich doch nur ein Handy hätte – oder eine Telefonzelle in der Nähe wäre.

Irgendwie, ich konnte es mir selbst nicht erklären, fand ich den Weg dann aber wenigstens zu meinem Zimmer zurück.

Doch als ich hineinging, seufzte und die Tür schloss, zuckte ich gleich zusammen als ich mich umdrehte.

Da saß ein Affe auf meinem Bett. verkleidet als Alexander Vorti – der Widerling höchstpersönlich.

„Was willst du hier, Alex?", grummelte ich, lief am Bett vorbei. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung für Gesellschaft", sagte ich ihm. „Und schon gar nicht deine Gesellschaft."

„Nur mal so aus Interesse", fuhr er sich übern Bart. „Warst du das gerade, die meine Mutter belauscht hat?", stellte er mir eine Gegenfrage.

„Nein", log ich automatisch, öffnete meinen Kleiderschrank. „Ich war tanzen", sagte ich. „Ballett."

„Ach, bitte", lachte er als ich die Kleiderschranktür wieder schloss und mich umdrehte. „Wir hatten dieselbe Ausbildung, Süße", legte er den Kopf schief. „Du kannst mich nicht belügen", seufzte er, setzte sich auf meinem Bett auf. „Aber ich mach dir einen Vorschlag."

>Nop.

„Ich sag meiner Mutter oder Loki nichts davon." Er zog eine Augenbraue leicht hoch. „Für eine kleine Gegenleistung."

„Was verlangst du?", fragte ich misstrauisch, lief zu meiner Badezimmertür.

„Entweder du erweist mir einen kleinen Freundschaftsdienst oder ich verpfeif dich" redete er drum herum.

„Sag endlich, was du verlangst und hör auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen", verlangte ich zu wissen.

„Na, na", machte er und schnalzte mit der Zunge, ehe er zu mir herüberkam, ich die Badezimmertür schloss. Doch blieb er nicht vor mir stehen, sondern drückte mich gegen die Tür und kam mir eindeutig zu nahe. „Du kannst dir den Rest ja wohl denken, richtig?", fragte er mit einem gewinnenden Grinsen im Gesicht, legte den Kopf schief.

„Das kann ich nicht", schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Das ist die verbotene Regel, Alex", hob ich beide Augenbrauen. „Deine Mutter hat sie auch dir auferlegt, das weißt du."

„Dann werde ich dich verpetzen", sagte er schulterzuckend und gleichgültig. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, ich würde auf meine Mutter hören, nicht wahr?", schnaubte er. „Komm schon", stieß er mich leicht in die Schulter. „Immerhin verlange ich ja nicht gleich dein Erstgeborenes." Ich zog eine Grimasse.

„Ja, ja, sehr witzig, Arschloch", schüttelte ich mich. „Und, nein."

„Es wird nicht wehtun", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Immerhin kann man ja auch nicht mehr behaupten, du wärst noch Jungfrau, oder?"

„Leck mich", sprach ich murrend aus.

„Liebend gern", nickte er. „Nur musst du die Hose vorher ausziehen, Kleine."

>Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht.

\------

„Das nächste Mal achte auf die linke Flanke", seufzte ich als ich mich schweratmend erhob, Alex ansah und ihm dann so kräftig ich konnte ins Gesicht trat. Und er blieb liegen – mit geschlossenen Augen. Endlich. „Au", murrte ich, sah auf meinen Arm und rieb ihn mir.

Dieses Arschloch hätte ihn mir eben fast gebrochen.

Ich atmete ein paar Sekunden nochmal tief ein, schloss dabei kurz die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, machte ich mich danach daran, seinen fetten Arsch auf mein Bett zu hieven.

Danach nahm ich mir das Messer auf meinem Esstablett, schnitt mein Bettlaken in Streifen und fesselte ihn ans Bett. Anderes hatte ich nicht, womit man ihn bewegungsunfähig machen konnte. Als Revanche allerdings für seinen unglaublich dämlichen Vorschlag eines „Freundschaftsdienstes" stopfte ich ihm auch den Mund mit Bettzeugs voll. Hoffentlich erstickte er daran.

In aller Eile zog ich mich danach um, schnappte mir einen Rucksack, wo ich das Essen, das in durchsichtigen Plastikschachteln serviert wurde, hineintat. Dann noch das Messer als kleine Verteidigung in meinem Gürtel, ehe ich mir einen Pferdeschwanz machte und letztendlich raus auf den Flur trat.

\------------

Heute musste wohl mein Glückstag sein. Keiner im Flur. Ich lief eilig, nachdem ich die Tür wieder verschlossen und den Schlüssel unten durch den Türschlitz geschmissen hatte, den Flur entlang zur dunklen Holztür, durch die ich vor einigen Tagen mit Loki gekommen war.

Ich zog am Türknauf. Er drehte sich und ging einfach auf. Es sollte eigentlich nur ein Versuch sein, doch dass sie offen war, war einfach fantastisch!

>Ich könnte dich abknutschen, Tür.

Leise schloss ich sie hinter mir, ging den Tunnel entlang und erschreckte mich beim noch so kleinsten Geräusch einer Ratte oder Maus während ich immer wieder auf der Hut war. Angst, erwischt zu werden, hatte ich in all meinen Missionen bisher nicht einmal gehabt. Das hier war etwas völlig anderes und ließ mich tatsächlich Angst haben, erwischt zu werden.

Ich lief so lange den Tunnel weiter entlang, bis ich bei einer Leiter ankam, die mindestens drei Meter über mir erst endete.

>Mein Fluchtplan hätte besser einen Stadtplan der Kanalisierung von Rom beinhalten sollen.

Ich kletterte die Leiter hinauf. Danach landete ich in einem leichtbeleuchteten Gang, dessen rote und braune Wände sehr rissig waren. Und dieser Gang endete an einer Tür aus Metall, das unglaublich rostig und alt wirkte, dass ich beim Öffnen schiss hatte, sie würde mir gleich auseinanderfallen.

Ich ließ die Tür einfach vorsichtshalber offen. Das war besser für mich, weil sie so sehr quietschte. Danach steuerte ich die Treppe an, die hinauf in eine Bar führte.

>Warum muss alles immer in einem Pub oder einer Bar oder einer Disko enden?

Ich ging leise durch die Bar – bis ich hörte, wie eine Pistole beladen wurde und ich zu achtundneunzigkommaneunneun Prozent sagen konnte, dass sie auf mich gerichtet war. Langsam drehte ich mich um, blickte in das Gesicht von... ja, irgendeinem Fremden.

Aber er war auf jeden Fall noch sehr jung. Wieder jemand entführtes oder gekauftes als Kind?

„Cosa ci fai qui?" Scheiße, war das Italienisch? Ich hatte seit mindestens drei Jahren keins mehr gesprochen. (Was machst du hier?)

„Ehm, voglio che la situazione sullo, eh... spazio esterno controllare?" (Ehm, ich soll die Lage am, eh... Außenplatz checken?). Er schien mich absolut nicht verstanden zu haben. Verdammt. „Sprechen Sie auch Russisch?", fragte ich gleich nach. Aber es kam keine Antwort zurück. „Englisch?", sprach ich auf Englisch aus.

„Oh", erwiderte er, streckte die Waffe zurück. „Ja, Miss", nickte er mit starkem Akzent.

„Ich soll die Außenlage überprüfen", wiederholte ich mich langsam, nahm eine angenehmere Haltung an als eben.

„Entschuldigung, ich bin noch nicht lange hier", entschuldigte er sich. „Mein Partner hat nischt erwähnt, dass nachher noch jemand kommen 'ürde."

„Wissen Sie, was Loki oder Vorti mit Ihnen gemacht hätten, wenn Sie mich erschossen hätten?", fragte ich, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das hätte ins Auge gehen können."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Dann herrschte ein paar Sekunden Stille, ehe er seufzte. „Mac", streckte er mir dann die Hand vor.

Und bei meinem nächsten Gedanken seufzte ich, wusste, dass ich gleich Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde. Ich lächelte matt, ergriff seine Hand und sah hoch zu ihm. „Victoria", stellte ich mich vor. „Und es tut mir leid", sagte ich, ehe ich ruckartig an seine Hand zog und ihm beim Vorschnellen dermaßen eine Kopfnuss erteilte, dass er zu schielen anfing.

Aua. So hatte ich das nicht geplant.

\--------

Ich rieb mir noch immer die Stirn, nahm aber seine Pistole und Munition an mich.

>Man weiß ja nie.

Danach trat ich hinaus in die frische Nachmittagsluft von Rom, doch traute ich mich nicht, einen Blick auf diesen Mann zurückzuwerfen.

**\---------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 16:01 Uhr  
**


	15. Eleven

_**Eleven:  
** _ _**Rom** _

_**** _

Die Sonne schien zwischen den Altbaugebäuden hindurch, warf die perfekten Sonnenstrahlen an die Hauswände – und dort, wo sie nicht hinkam, war leichter Schatten zum Kontrast geboten. Wenn ich zum Vergnügen hier gewesen wäre, hätte ich Stunden hier stehen können, um nur auf meine Umgebung zu achten.

<Konzentrier dich.

Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, sah mich einmal um. Nur hier war niemand. Nur ich und Pflanzen, die an Fensterbänken oder Balkonbänken gepflanzt wurden und durch die Sonne strahlten und in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurden.

Unauffällig – und dennoch schnellen Schrittes – lief ich etwas planlos los.

\--------------

Erst ging ich durch diese, dann durch diese Gasse. Über die Straße, rechts in die nächste Gasse und dann links schon wieder in die nächste Seitengasse. Um dann am Ende an der Piazza Venezia zu landen, wo ziemlicher Menschentrubel war. Ich wusste auch nur, dass ich da war, weil mich ein Touristenschild drauf hinwies.

Doch dabei wollte ich hier gar nicht hin. Es war trotzdem besser als eine menschenleere Gegend in Rom, da dies auch mehr Gefahr für mich hätte bedeuten können.

\---------

„Mi scusi?", fragte ich und tippte der Frau der vierköpfigen Familie auf die Schulter. (Verzeihung?)

Sie drehte sich zwar mit einem freundlichen Lächeln um, meinte aber kurz darauf: „In English please."

Ich legte den Kopf schief, schnaubte leicht lächelnd. „Das ist sogar besser, da ich nicht viel Italienisch spreche", verdrehte ich die Augen, strich mir kurz durchs Haar und blinzelte sie an, hielt den Augenkontakt zu ihr.

„Oh, gut." Sie lächelte auch leicht, ließ ihr Handy sinken und wandte sich mir komplett zu. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte sie mich. „Jetzt nicht, Marvin!", zischte sie ihrem Sohn zu, der an ihrem Ärmel zog.

Verdammt, war es frisch hier draußen! Ich hätte mir dickere Sachen anziehen sollen. Denn ich schüttelte mich als ein Windstoß über die Piazza fegte.

„Kann ich mit Ihrem Handy kurz telefonieren?", fragte ich sie unverblümt. „Ich weiß, Sie kennen mich nicht", sagte ich. „Aber ich muss jemanden anrufen, der mir in dieser Menge verloren gegangen ist und zu meinem Bedauern meine Tasche bei sich trug, wo mein Handy drin war", erzählte ich weiterhin freundlich und höflich.

Sie zog leicht ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, sah auf ihr Handy und tippte was ein. „Aber natürlich", sagte sie dann und reichte mir ihr Mobiltelefon. Da sah ich, dass sie das Tastenfeld angeklickt hatte.

Ich seufzte, zog dann die Brauen zusammen. Wie ging Nates Nummer nochmal? Ich murrte ein paarmal, versuchte mich strickt an die Zahlen zu erinnern und wählte dann am Ende einfach drauflos. Vielleicht hatte ich Glück und nun nicht eine falsche Ziffer eingegeben und rief nun jemand völlig Fremden an.

Es piepte.

>Komm schon, Nathan.

Als er das erste Mal nicht dranging, wusste ich aber sofort, dass es seine Nummer war. Weil seine Stimme auf dem Anrufbeantworter anging. „Nate, ruf mich sofort zurück, wenn du das hier hörst, bitte", bat ich. Dann legte ich auf, seufzte und tippte die Nummer gleich nochmal für einen weiteren Anruf an. Wieso ich ihm dann aber beim ersten Anruf auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen hatte, verstand ich selbst nicht.

„Hallo?", fragte Nate verwirrt ins Telefon und ich seufzte erleichtert los.

„Nathan, Gott sei Dank."

\------------

_Natashas Perspektive:_

„Victoria?!"

Ruckartig sahen Rogers und ich von unseren Displays auf.

„Was hat er eben gesagt?", fragte ich Rogers – ich glaubte, ich träumte.

„Den Namen deiner Schwester", erwiderte er jedoch plump.

„Die anderen sagen, du stehst unterm Bann von Loki", erwiderte er skeptisch, drehte sich zu uns beiden um und hüpfte los, schrie stumm einmal auf und deutete wild aufs Telefon.

>Ist in seinem Kopf was kaputt?

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Rogers, trat an ihn heran.

Ich blinzelte, legte den Kopf schief.

„Wo bist du?", hakte er nach.

„Wer ist da?" Ich hob beide Augenbrauen als Lebedow sich die Augen reibend in den Wohnbereich kam.

„Wo ist sie, Orlow?", fragte nun auch noch ich, trat auch ein paar Schritte näher, ehe er – als Lebedow ihren Mund öffnete – losbrüllte.

„Italien?!", schrie er ungläubig ins Telefon und ich hob beide Augenbrauen direkt an. Mein Herz schlug ja schon Purzelbäume, aber nun drohte es, so schnell zu schlagen, dass es heraussprang. „Verdammt, was hast du dir nur wieder eingebrockt?!"

Ich seufzte, massierte mir kurz die Nasenwurzel. „Wo in Italien?", fragte ich.

„Rom", sagte er mir kurz angebunden und ich zog das Handy hervor.

„Ich rufe direkt Fury an", sagte ich Rogers. „Wir müssen-"

„Nat?"

„Ja?", drehte ich mich seufzend zu ihm um.

„Ich mach das", sagte er, seufzte und deutete auf mein Gesicht. „Und du hörst bitte erstmal zu weinen auf."

Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich weine nicht", fasste ich mir ins Gesicht, ehe ich verblüfft meine Hand fortzog. Sie war feucht. „Ich weine", korrigierte ich mich direkt.

\----------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

„Danke", seufzte ich erleichtert der Frau zu, ehe ich die Nummer von Nate löschte und das Handy der Dame wiedergab. „Wirklich, danke", sagte ich von Herzen.

„War mir ein Vergnügen", lächelte sie, sperrte ihren Display.

Ich lächelte breit als ich zur Seite blickte. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich muss mich zu meiner Mum begeben, die da vorne auf mich wartet", sagte ich und zeigte auf eine älteraussehende Frau mit roten Haaren.

„Natürlich", lächelte sie. „Ich wünsche Ihnen und Ihrer Mutter noch viel Spaß hier in Rom."

Ich grinste. „Danke, Ihnen auch", erwiderte ich, berührte kurz ihre Hand und lief dann los.

Ich ging auf die Frau zu, darauf Bedacht, den Verdacht zu erzeugen, dass sie meine Mutter war.

Als ich bei ihr ankam fragte ich die Dame einfach nur nach der Uhrzeit. „Fünfzehn Uhr achtundvierzig", antwortete sie mir mit dem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und ich lächelte einmal.

„Danke sehr."

>Das heißt, die holen mich circa gegen sechzehn Uhr hier ab.

Ich entschloss mich dann, mich den Touristen anzuschließen und setzte mich auf die Treppen. Ich rutschte, um den Effekt zu verstärken, an eine Gruppe Jugendlicher näher heran und kramte in meinem Rucksack nach essen. Aus diesem zog ich den Nachtisch – Vanillepudding – und den beigelegten Löffel heraus. Ich aß ihn langsam, während ich mich unauffällig umsah und nachdachte über das, was Loki die letzten Tage immer zu mir gesagt hatte. Vielleicht wusste Thor auch darüber Bescheid und konnte mich da etwas erleuchten. Loki war ja nicht sehr offen mit der Wahrheit umgesprungen. Nur das wichtigste war – glaubte ich – dass ich Lokis Plan wusste und es ihnen verraten konnte.

Das war das Beste an dem, was mir zugestoßen war. Ich war manipuliert und entführt worden – wie es schien. Aber ich war entkommen und auch in der Lage, die bösen Jungs an die guten Jungs auszuliefern. War Shield hierbei aber auf der guten Seite? Sie hatten Nathan und Charlie zwar nicht umgebracht, aber hinter Gittern landen konnten wir noch immer.

Ich zuckte zusammen als sich eine Frau neben mich setzte. Mit honigfarbenem Haar und braunen Augen. Sie trug eine gewöhnlich Skinny Jeans, einen grauen Blazer und eine dunkelblaue Bluse, versehen mit kleinen weißen Sternen. Was mir sagte, dass sie nicht für dieses Wetter hier draußen gekleidet war, wow.

„Anastasia Romanoff", sagte sie, wippte mit dem Fuß auf und ab. Ich musste bei dem Anblick leicht schmunzeln, seufzte. Wenigstens wusste ich, dass was sie mir da mitteilte.

„Sie sind?", fragte ich nach.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Miss Romanoff, ich bin Jessica Walters", drehte sie sich mir zu. „Ich bin nur hier, um sie von der Straße zu kratzen", scherzte sie. „Da vorne steht ein Wagen bereit", deutete sie zur Seite. „Sie müssen nur entscheiden, wann Sie bereits sind, aufzustehen."

\----------

_Furys Perspektive:_

„Sind Sie sich sicher?", fragte ich Agent Hill als sie endlich anrief.

„Ja", nickte sie. „Das Team hat sie durchchecken und testen lassen. Sie ist lediglich erschöpft", sagte sie. „Es geht ihr gut und sie steht nicht mehr unter Lokis Bann."

„Wunderbar", antwortete ich. „Wann wird sie hier sein?", hakte ich nach.

„Voraussichtlich in fünf Stunden, Sir", antwortete sie prompt.

Ich legte auf.

>Eine Sorge weniger.

\--------

„Und?", fragten die beiden Jüngsten unter allen zur gleichen Zeit.

„Es geht ihr gut", antwortete ich, zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Lebedow seufzte erleichtert, ehe sie sich auf einem Sofa niederließ. „Sie ist in fünf Stunden hier."

„Ist sie verletzt?", fragte Orlow besorgt und ich musste leicht lächeln – verkniff es mir aber.

„Nein", verneinte ich. „Sie steht weder unter Lokis Manipulationen, noch scheint sie einen Kratzer zu besitzen." Ich sah Agent Romanoff an. „Ich hätte gedacht, Sie wären die mit den Fragen."

Sie knabberte auf ihrem Daumennagel weiterhin herum. „Ich habe schon Fragen, aber Sie sind die falsche Person."

**\-------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02** **.09.2019 16:04 Uhr**


	16. Twelve

**_Twelve:  
Rückkehr_ **

**__ ** ****

_Natashas Perspektive:_

„Ein guter Grund, um einen Drink einzuwerfen, huh?", haute Stark plötzlich raus und setzte sich neben mich.

Ich seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und hob das Glas an. „Das Warten ist das, was mich verrückt macht", erzählte ich ihm. „Du kennst das doch, Tony."

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte, ehe er sich ein Glas nahm und sich auch Alkohol eingoss. „'Türlich kenn ich das", stimmte er mir zu. „Aber wenn ich auf etwas zu warten habe, dann verbringe ich meine Zeit meistens produktiv." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso setzt du dich nicht mit Banner mal zusammen und setzt dich daran, mit ihm dieses Ding da zu lösen, um-"

„Stark, ich bin kein Wissenschaftler", unterbrach ich ihn, runzelte die Stirn. „Ich werde mich nicht mit Banner zusammentun."

„Damit meine ich, du sollst verdammt nochmal deinen Arsch hochbewegen und was anderes tun, als dich hier zu besaufen."

„Sagt die Queen", hob ich kurz beide Augenbrauen, ehe ich aufstand.

\---------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

Ich war so erschöpft, dass ich die ersten vier Stunden im Jet verschlief. Ich schlief eigentlich nur in Jets, wenn Charlie oder Nate auch dabei waren. Ich musste echt fertig gewesen sein. Als ich aufwachte, bekam ich dann etwas zu essen, da ich Hunger hatte. Und etwas zu trinken, da meine Kehle staubtrocken war. Nebenbei erzählte man mir dann auch, dass wir gegen Abend in Amerika ankommen würden. Langsam war ich durch jeglichen Jetlag echt im Eimer.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich die eine Agentin plötzlich – dessen Name ich schon wieder vergessen hatte – und ich schreckte davon auf, in die Leere gestarrt zu haben.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich nach, da ich ihr nicht wirklich zugehört, sondern aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte und mit meinen Augen in den Wolken versunken war. Es sah heute noch nach Gewitter aus. Heftigem Gewitter.

„Ob auch wirklich alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen ist?", wiederholte sie die Frage von eben.

„Ja", antwortete ich blinzelnd, steckte mir ein paar Strähnen hinterm Ohr fest.

„Agent Barton hatte auch Probleme, danach in den Alltag zurückzufinden", erzählte sie und meine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

„Aber heiße ich Barton?", zog ich eine Braue hoch. „Ich bin härter im Nehmen als er. Ich brauch nicht wirklich lange, um etwas zu verdauen", sagte ich schlichtweg.

<Das entspricht nicht der Wahrheit. Und das weißt du auch, Victoria.

„Stimmt", gab sie nickend zu. „Aber Sie sehen trotzdem nicht ausgeruht aus", sagte sie mit kurz schiefgelegtem Kopf.

„Wie ist es so, für Shield zu arbeiten?", fragte ich, um das Thema zu wechseln. Ich wollte über anderes als Lokis Manipulationen sprechen. Darüber hatte ich heute schon eindeutig oft genug sprechen müssen.

„Es ist besser als gegen sie", zuckten ihre Mundwinkel, während ihr ein Stück ihres Haares von der Schulter fiel.

„Ja, das habe ich auch schon mitbekommen", murmelte ich nachdenklich und sah wieder geistesabwesend etwas aus dem Fenster.

„Sie waren beim KGB, richtig, Agent Romanoff?", hakte sie nach.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", wandte ich ihr meinen Kopf zu, zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich habe mich ein wenig über Sie informiert", zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. „Wir haben eine Akte über Sie." Ich zog beide Augenbrauen zusammen. So schnell besaß ich schon eine eigene Akte bei Shield? Was war ich? Schwerverbrecher? „Da stand unter anderem, Sie hätten beim KGB gearbeitet, ein Kopfgeld von über zweihunderttausend Dollar sei auf Sie ausgesetzt und Sie würden Stufe acht der Gefahr für andere erreichen." Freute mich, zu hören, wie Shield so über mich dachte, ehrlich. „Ist Agent Natasha Romanoff wirklich Ihre Schwester?", legte sie den Kopf schief, strich sich dann ihr braunes Haar zurück.

„Ja, ist sie", sagte Agent Walters, die gerade den Raum betrat. Ich nickte nochmal zur Bestätigung.

„Cool", hob Agent Banks die Augenbrauen. „Sie soll schon mehrere Terroristen und andere böse Bubbis auf dem Gewissen haben, Honey", sah sie die andere Agentin an.

„Angeblich auch ihre eigenen Eltern." Ich zuckte zusammen als eine Stimme hinter mir ertönte, ehe ich mich auf meinem Sitz umdrehte und einen älteren Agenten mit hellen Haaren auf dem Sitz hinter mir vorfand. „Stimmt das?", fragte er. Seine hellen Haare sahen so aus, als wäre er gerade aufgestanden und dieser Cardigan kam für mich sehr spießerhaft herüber.

„Agent Humphfrey, seien Sie nicht so taktlos", mahnte Walters ihn.

„Ist schon okay", winkte ich es ab und Banks zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, während ich aus dem Fenster sah. Es blitzte kurz, fünf Sekunden später war der leichte Donner zu vernehmen. „Nein, sie hat unsere Eltern nicht ermordet", seufzte ich. „Sie sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen und wir wurden danach getrennt."

„Getrennt, huh?", fragte Banks nach.

„Ich kenn sie eigentlich gar nicht", entgegnete ich. „Sie kennen sie vermutlich besser als ich."

„Aber wenigstens haben Sie die Chance, sie kennenzulernen", sagte Humpfrey. „Sie ist echt heiß", schwärmte er.

„Sie ist meine Schwester", sagte ich resigniert. „Es ist mir egal, ob sie heiß ist oder nicht", zuckte ich mit den Schultern."

„Und wenn Sie auf Stufe acht der Gefahrenzone sind, dann haben Sie wohl auch ein paar Menschen auf dem Gewissen." Walters zog eine Braue hoch.

„Ich glaube, ein paar Männer von euch waren dabei", fuhr ich mir durchs Haar, ehe eine Tür zur Seite automatisch aufging und der Leiter des Strike-Teams hereinkam, mit dem ich zurückflog. Agent Bax. Er kam mit einem Tablet in den Händen hereinkam.

„Wahrscheinlich die Hälfte von Russlands Shield-Agenten", sagte er. Banks hob anerkennend die Daumen, während Bax nur missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte. Und dann spürte man, wie das Flugzeug zu sinken anfing, während es nochmal stärker blitzte und kurzdarauf noch heftiger donnerte. „Wir sind da", teilte er mit. „Sie werden abgeholt", merkte er an. Ich nickte.

\---------

„Miss Romanoff?", fragte Fury mich als ich aus dem Auto ausstieg, mit dem man mich vom Flugplatz außerhalb New Yorks abgeholt hatte.

Ich seufzte, strich mir beim aufkommenden Wind die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Ja, Fury?", meinte ich, blinzelte angesichts des heftigen Regens um uns herum. Ein Glück war Starks Vordach groß und lang genug.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Ich seufzte gleich nochmal. „Sie sind nicht der erste, der mir diese Frage stellt", nuschelte ich und Hill zog eine Augenbraue hoch nachdem sie neben mir hielt. „Ja, es geht mir bestens", beantwortete ich seine Frage und ging dann an ihm vorbei in den Tower.

>Vielleicht kann ich endlich mein Zimmer sehen? Ich hab es ja noch nicht kennengelernt das höchstwahrscheinlich weiche Bett.  
<Das perfekt wäre für-  
>Ich bin nicht in Stimmung. Ich will pennen.

\----------

Ich stieg mit Fury und Hill in den Fahrstuhl, drückte auf den Knopf für mein Stockwerk.

„Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Romanoff", begrüßte mich Jarvis.

>Wir hatten doch kaum miteinander zu tun.

„Ja, ebenso, Jarvis", sah ich verwirrt gegen die verglaste Fahrstuhldecke.

In meinem Stockwerk angekommen, was ich mir schon denken konnte, kam ich nicht dazu, in meinem Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Denn sobald ich ihn verlassen hatte, wurde ich auch schon zerquetscht. Und zwar von Charlie und Nathan.

„Wenn... ihr so weitermacht... bin ich bald... doch tot", keuchte ich nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie mich nicht mehr losgelassen hatten.

Und so schnell wie ich in die Arme geschlossen wurde, wurde ich auch schon wieder losgelassen. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte Natasha und lief seufzend auf mich zu. Ich verdrehte die Augen.

>Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Romanoff. Sie sind die fünfzigtausendste, die mir diese eine Frage stellt.

Ich verdrehte gleich nochmal die Augen als sie nur vor mir stehenblieb. Dann schloss ich meine Arme kurz um sie. „Ja, bin nur müde", meinte ich, löste mich gleich wieder.

„Dann willst du lieber gleich ins Bett?", vermutete Nate und ich nickte brav als ich mich löste und ihn ansah.

„Kannst du auch alleine laufen?", scherzte Tony und hob seufzend das Glas. „Übrigens schulden du und Barton mir ein paar tausend Dollar. Meine Ming-Vase ist zerstört." Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch als ich ihn betrachtete.

„Du hast genug Vasen, Stark", widersprach Natasha ihm und seufzte.

„Ich kann euch auch morgen noch erzählen, was passiert ist, während meiner schönen Klassenfahrt", strich ich mir mein Haar nach hinten. „Aber der Jetlag haut mich um, Leute."

„Wir bitten drum", meinte Charlie und grinste, trat beiseite damit ich durchkonnte.

Nachdem ich dann allen gute Nacht gesagt hatte, ging ich in mein Zimmer und sah es mir mal genau an, weil... es war nicht ganz mein Ding.

>Himmelblaue Wände, schönes, großes, einladendes Bett.

Ich sah zum Bett. Oh, Bett. Ach, den Rest konnte ich mir auch noch morgen ansehen.

Und schon fiel ich ins Bett, zog mir die Decke über den Kopf und schlief ein.

\-----

„Ihr geht es nicht gut, nicht wahr?", zog Fury eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, tut es nicht", sahen Nathan und Charlie ihr nach.

**\--------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 16:05 Uhr  
**


	17. Thirteen

_**Thirteen:  
** _ _**Thors Reaktion verheißt nichts Gutes** _

_**** _

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte ich mich das erste Mal seit langem richtig ausgeschlafen. Und das bewiesen mir am Ende auch meine geringen Augenringe, die ich hatte.

Ich blieb aber erst noch eine Weile unter der schönen mollig warmen Decke liegen, setzte mich dann mit einem Gähnen auf und streckte mich einmal ausgiebig, ehe ich geistesabwesend ins Bad nebenan lief, um zu duschen. Da fiel mir auf, dass ich noch meine Klamotten vom Vortag anhatte.

Als ich auch damit fertig war lief ich wieder ins Zimmer und suchte erstmal die Klamotten, die ich mit Natasha beim Shoppen erworben hatte. Ich fand sie jedoch erst als ich im Schrank nachsah, der neben einer komplett schwarzen Wand war. Auch hier zog ich mich noch in Gedanken versunken an, lief dann ins Bad, kämmte mir dort die Haare – woher die Bürste kam, wusste ich schon nicht mehr – und machte mir einen Zopf. Danach lief ich erneut in mein Zimmer und mir fiel endlich mal auf, dass nicht die Wand schwarz war, sondern die Fenster. Was war denn jetzt schief? Gestern war das noch nicht der Fall gewesen.

„Eh, Jarvis?", fragte ich an die Decke gerichtet, gähnte nochmal und hielt mir kurz die Hand vor den Mund, ehe ich meine Nägel betrachtete. Sie konnten mal wieder gekürzt werden.

„Ja, Miss?", entgegnete die KI und ich zuckte zusammen. Wenn mich jemand so unvermittelt ansprach, obwohl er nicht materiell existent war, ließ mich dies Erschrecken. Das merkte ich nun.

„Wieso ist die Wand vor mir schwarz?", zog ich meine Augenbrauen zusammen, kratzte mich am Hals.

„Das ist keine Wand, Miss Romanoff." Wusste ich's doch. „Das ist ein Fenster, welches ich auf die Bitte von Agent Romanoff verdunkelt habe", erklärte er mir und ich nickte kurz. „Sie hatten schon geschlafen, als Sie nach Ihnen sehen wollte."

„Könntest du es rückgängig machen?", fragte ich nach einigen Sekunden nach. „Das, ehm, sieht komisch aus", gab ich von mir, deutete leicht auf die Fenster.

„Aber natürlich", erwiderte er.

Ein paar Sekunden später verblasste das schwarze auf dem Glas dann langsam und gab den Blick auf Manhattan frei.

Eine Weile sah ich mir dadurch nur die Skyline an, ehe ich dann aus dem Zimmer lief und dabei nochmal gähnte. Im Wohnbereich war aber keiner da. Doch meldete sich mein Magen mit einem lauten Knurren, weswegen ich mich auf die Suche nach der Küche machte, die ich schon bald fand.

\---------

In aller Ruhe machte ich mir ein Brot. Doch war ich in der Küche nicht lange alleine. Als ich mir gerade Margarine aus dem Kühlschrank nahm, hallte ein Ruf durch den Raum, der mich direkt aufschauen ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Rotschopf", rief Nathan fröhlich – pfiff vor sich hin als er die Küche betrat.

„Das hat dir wirklich gefehlt", murmelte ich. „Deine Sprüche loszuwerden, nicht wahr?", schmunzelte ich müde als er die Kaffeemaschine anschmiss, sich zwei Tassen nahm.

„Wieso? Ich hatte doch Charlie", grinste er und zwinkerte mir zu, was ich mit einem Augenrollen quittierte. „Also, erzähl mal", seufzte er im nächsten Moment aber relativ ernst. „Wie war's beim Ziegenpeter?", fragte mich Nathan neugierig.

>Und wer ist das jetzt? Deine Nanny?

„Wer ist das?", runzelte ich die Stirn.

„Stark nennt Loki immer Ziegenpeter", zuckte Nate mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, wieso." Er seufzte. „Also, was ist passiert?", wiederholte er sich. Bei der Erwähnung von Lokis Namen spannten sich meine Muskeln an. Aber ich versuchte, mich direkt wieder zu entspannen.

„Vielleicht sollten die anderen dabei auch anwesend sein", wich ich diesem Thema noch fürs erste aus.

„Na gut", seufzte er. „Dann lass alle wecken."

„Findest du nicht, sie sollten-", wollte ich sagen, da kam Rogers verschwitzt hereingelaufen.

„Morgen", murmelte er und ich runzelte erneut die Stirn.

Es war mir noch zu früh am Morgen. Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte. „Sind Sie gerade von außerhalb Manhattans hierher gesprintet?", fragte ich verblüfft, darüber, dass er fast eine Flasche Wasser in nur einem Schluck leerte.

„Hä?", machte er und stoppte, ehe er sie zuschraubte und auf die Ablage vor ihm stellte. Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hab wie jeden Morgen trainiert und bin einige Runde im Central Park gelaufen."

„Wohl eher gesprintet", nuschelte Nate und goss den Kaffee in die zwei Tassen ein, ehe er noch mehr dazuholte und in noch mehr Tassen Kaffee eingoss. Dann reichte er mir eine, wiederrum eine andere Rogers und selbst nahm er dann aus einer der letzten zwei Tassen einen kräftigen Schluck. „Jarvis, sei doch bitte so nett und wecke die anderen. Sag ihnen, dass wir uns in zehn Minuten in der Lounge treffen", meinte Nate kurzdarauf und schnappte sich einen Apfel und noch die letzte Tasse, ehe er rausging.

„Trinken Sie Ihren Kaffee nicht mit Milch und Zucker?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Oftmals war mir bisher nicht die Zeit für Kaffee geblieben. Ich hatte dann immer Schiss bekommen, ich würde, sobald ich Milch und Zucker suchte, keine Zeit mehr haben, den Kaffee zu trinken. Deswegen nur schwarz. „Und wie geht es Ihnen?", wechselte Rogers dann nonchalant das Thema, während ich einen Schluck aus meiner Tasse trank.

Lecker, Kaffee.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Anrichte.

„Mir geht es besser als gestern", gestand ich. „Ich war ziemlich erschöpft."

„Jetlag." Ich nickte leicht. „Ich mein, wenn man bedenkt, dass Sie in Europa waren und wir hier in Amerika sind?", sagte er und ich nickte erneut.

„Komm, lassen Sie uns schon mal los", seufzte ich. „Oder wollen Sie sich vorher noch umziehen und frischmachen?", fragte ich einige Sekunden später, in denen ich die heiße Tasse auf ex ausgetrunken hatte.

„Ja", runzelte er die Stirn, sah auf meine Tasse, die ich in die Spüle stellte. „Das sollte ich lieber noch machen", sah er wieder hoch. „Wir sehen uns dann ja in der Lounge."

\----------

Nachdem ich mein Brot gegessen und mir dann eine Banane geschnappt und die auch noch aufgefuttert hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Lounge. Naja, das wollte ich zumindest.

Doch als ich das Wohnzimmer wieder betrat, erwartete mich da etwas sehr unschönes. „Überrascht?", fragte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

Ich blinzelte zunächst perplex. „Verschwinde", sagte ich dann aber ruhig.

>Hab ich einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen?  
<Nicht das ich wüsste, nein.

„Oh, ich will dir doch nichts Böses, Victoria.", schmunzelte er, stieß sich von der Kommode ab. „Warum verstehst du das nicht?", flüsterte er, war mir plötzlich ganz nah – mit nur einem Schritt. Erschrocken ging ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

Ich knallte gegen die Wand, neben dem der Plasmafernseher angebohrt war, während er mir mit seiner Visage immer näherkam. „Du hast hier nichts verloren, Loki", sprach ich aus und zog meinen Kopf nach hinten, ehe ich ihn zur Seite legte, als er eindeutig _zu nah_ war.

„Du aber ebenso wenig", flüsterte er nahe meiner Lippen, hob den Zeigefinger und fuhr mir damit über meine Lippen, ehe er sich wieder zurücklehnte, sodass auch mein Kopf in seine ursprüngliche Form wanderte. „Hab ich nicht Recht?" Ich wollte am liebsten gleich den Kopf schütteln, jedoch sprach er weiter. „Du gehörst genauso wenig hierher wie ich."

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden", nuschelte ich, spürte aber gleichdarauf, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden.

>Was war nur los mit mir?!  
<Du bekommst deine Tage.  
>Ha, ha.

„Lehnst du dich gegen mich auf? Wie süß", schmunzelte er und legte kurz seinen Daumen an seine Lippen, mit denen er sich darüberstrich.

<Sie ist doch schon wegen dir an die Wand gekrochen.

„Das ist nicht süß. Das ist mein voller ernst", sagte ich, sobald meine Wangen nicht mehr glühend heiß waren. „Hast du echt geglaubt, dass ich ewig unter dem Bann bleibe und dein kleines Schoßhündchen spiele?"

„Nein, aber das hätte sich mit dem Plan sowieso erledigt, denn du wärst Königin und ich König geworden." Danach kam er wieder näher. „König und Königin von Midgard", säuselte er und ich drückte mit meinen Händen gegen seinen Brustkorb, womit ich wieder Abstand zwischen uns gewann.

„Ich möchte keine Königin werden und garantiert nicht deine Frau", zog ich die Brauen zusammen. „Außerdem hattest du nie vor, mich zu dem zu machen." Er zog eine Braue hoch. „Du willst meine Freunde töten", sagte ich. „Da spiele ich nicht mit, Loki." Ich versuchte, eine feste Stimme beizubehalten.

„Was wäre, wenn ich das nur gesagt hätte, um deine Chefin zu beruhigen? Ich kann schließlich von allen am besten Lügen", konterte er.

„Aber du hast nicht gelogen", schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf. „Du hast vor, sie alle umzubringen. Nur dann wirst du auch mich töten müssen." Ich zog leicht meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Und sie wissen bereits von deinem kranken Plan", hauchte ich ihm gegen die Lippen, als er mal wieder nur noch Zentimeter von meinem Gesicht entfernt war.

„Ach, ja?", stieß er amüsiert hervor. „Du lügst", legte er den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß das, schon vergessen?", spottete er, stieß sich von der Wand neben mir ab und lief ein paar Schritte in den Raum, während ich an der Wand stehenblieb. „Weißt du, ich könnte dir jetzt den garausmachen und niemand würde es merken."

„Dann tu's", provozierte ich ihn und lief etwas auf ihn zu, ehe er mich ansah. „Na, los. Niemand hält dich auf", kommentierte ich lauter – in der Hoffnung, dass mich jemand hören würde.

„Sei lieber leise", meinte er, hielt mir kurz den Mund zu. „Du hörst mir jetzt zu", befahl er und ich sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihm rauf. Wie er mich mit seinen Augen verspottete. „Du wirst ihnen erzählen, dass ich vorhabe, ein neues Portal zu schaffen, wieder in New York." Ich schüttelte den Kopf – gleich zu Anfang. „Mit deiner Hilfe sollten sie zum Central Park gerufen werden und dort sollte die Armee aus Chitauri sie erledigen. Du wirst ihnen nichts vom ursprünglichen Plan erzählen, verstanden?", flüsterte er hastig.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", hakte ich nach. „Huh?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, während er kurz zur Seite blickte und dann den Kopf schüttelte. Als wäre ich ein törichtes Kind, was nicht verstand. „Weil ich sonst deine Freunde hier und jetzt töte." Er presste kurz die Lippen zusammen. „Es liegt an dir, Victoria", sagte er. „Die Waffe ist schon längst fertig", seufzte er. „Aber das weißt du ja bereits, nicht wahr?" Mit größeren Augen als vorher sah ich ihn an und er lachte leise los, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und meinem Gesicht wieder näherkam. „Denkst du ehrlich, ich bemerke so etwas nicht?" Ich antwortete nicht. „Dieser Sprössling von Vorti sollte dich aufhalten, aber du warst schlauer, als ich dachte." Nein, eigentlich war es nur so, dass ich Alex verabscheute. „Also, du sagst das, was ich geradeeben gesagt habe, verstanden?" meinte er und wurde zum Ende hin mit seiner Stimme ruhiger, was mir tatsächlich etwas Angst machte. Er besaß dadurch diesen gewissen drohenden Unterton, der mir eine Gänsehaut verpasste. Und immerhin stand noch immer ein Gott vor mir. Ich schluckte einmal hörbar und schwer. Dann – nach einigen Sekunden – nickte ich kleinlaut. „Brav", sagte er, streifte kurz mit seinen Lippen die meinen und war im nächsten Moment in einem goldenen Schimmer verschwunden.

<Mummy! Ich mach mir gleich in die Hose!  
>Hallo?! Ich steh hier, nicht du.

\-----------

Ich zuckte zusammen als die Fahrstuhltüren aufgingen und Natasha hereinkam. „Hey, wir warten schon auf dich", meinte sie, kam zu mir gelaufen.

Ich seufzte, sah zu ihr hoch. „Ja, eh-", ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich brauchte nur einen Moment für mich."

Ich stand auf, wankte dank fehlenden Gleichgewichts einen Moment und sie hob ihre Arme, hielt mich vor dem Fallen auf. „Alles okay?", runzelte sie ihre Stirn als ich wieder richtig stand und ließ ihre Arme sinken. „Wieso saßt du hier auf dem Boden?"

„Rückenschmerzen", log ich und lächelte einmal kurz. „Es hilft gegen Wände zu sitzen, wenn man Schmerzen hat." Ich seufzte erneut, rollte mit den Augen. „Na, los, die anderen warten doch", meinte ich kurz darauf, nahm sie am Handgelenk und zog sie mit mir wieder in den Fahrstuhl.

>Je schneller ich das hinter mich bringe, desto schneller... ja. Was desto schneller?  
<Du kannst es ihnen erzählen.  
>Nein, kann ich nicht. Scheiße.

Im Fahrstuhl herrschte eine Stille, die für mich eher unangenehm war als alles andere. Und in der Lounge angekommen, waren alle bis auf Clint da.

„Wo ist Barton?", fragte Fury seufzend. „Er ist mal wieder zu spät."

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer, Director", antwortete Jarvis prompt. „Er sagte, er fühle sich nicht gut." Fury zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann verpasst er das eben", meinte Tony und ließ sich mit einer Müslischüssel auf der Couch nieder.

Die Lounge war jedoch so riesig, dass es meine Aufmerksamkeit erstmal auf die Inneneinrichtung zog. Zwei Stockwerke, wenn ich mich nicht irrte, dunkelblauer verfliester Boden, schwarze Sofas mit weißem Ambiente, dunkle Holztische und teils auch Glastische, die eher höher und schmaler gebaut neben den Sofas standen. Hier unten gab es auf den ersten Blick hin gleich drei Bars, mit mehreren Glasregalen dahinter, worauf verschiedene alkoholische Mixturen und Getränke standen. Unter anderem Wodka, Jim Beam, Jack Daniels.

„Dann schieß mal los", riss mich Nate aus meinen Gedanken über die Einrichtung der Lounge. „Was ist alles passiert, während du bei unserem Ziegenheini warst?" Er platzte ja schon fast vor Neugierde.

„Nathan, ich bitte dich, das ernst zu nehmen", meinte Charlie seufzend und verdrehte leicht ihre Augen.

Ich ging zum Sofa und ließ mich darauf nieder, ehe ich einmal tief durchatmete – und ihnen dann die Lüge auftischte. „Wir waren in Rom", sah ich Natasha kurz an. „Ich weiß nicht, wo genau", zog ich die Brauen zusammen. „Es war dunkel und man konnte nur eine große schwarze Holztür ausmachen.", ich seufzte. „Es war irgendwo im Untergrund Roms", merkte ich schnell an. „Irgendein Bunker oder so vielleicht?", vermutete ich. „Der KGB nutzt ihn, um-"

„KGB, KGB?", haute Nate raus. „Wie Vorti KGB?"

„Meinst du wirklich die vom KGB?", warf Charlie nachdenklich ein und knabberte geistesabwesend auf ihren Nägeln herum.

„Nein, deine Tante", erwiderte ich augenverdrehend.

„Ich hab keine Tante." Das ließ mich die Augen ein weiteres Mal verdrehen und nochmal tief einatmen, ehe ich weitererzählte.

„Sie unterstützen Loki", sagte ich. „Aber es war suspekt", erinnerte ich mich an die Zeit dorthin zurück. „Loki hat mich trainiert, gewollt, dass ich für ihn zaubern würde." Ich sah Natasha an. „Ich kann gar nicht zaubern", sagte ich aber nicht ihr – sondern allen. „Er sprach ständig von Bewegungen und Atemübungen, um meinen Körper und meinen Geist zu beruhigen."

„Yoga?", warf Stark ein. „Pilates?"

Rogers zog eine Augenbraue hoch – wie ich. Was hatte Pilates damit zu tun?

„Mylady, seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass er dies von Euch verlangte?", sprach Thor aus, zog seine Brauen zusammen und strich sich übern Bart.

„Ja", zog ich die Brauen etwas kräftiger zusammen, ehe ich eine der Bewegungen nachmachte und sie ihnen vormachte. Nur dabei guckte Thor plötzlich so resigniert und allwissend als würde die Welt gleich untergehen.

„Seid Ihr Euch wirklich sicher?", fragte er gleich nochmal nach.

„Aber ja?", gab ich von mir. „Wieso?", fragte ich nach. „Was bedeutet das?"

„Ist es was Schweinisches?", warf Stark gleich noch ein, bevor Thor uns antworten konnte.

„Es ist eine uralte Geste für einen Zauber, den eigentlich niemand mehr beherrschen kann."

Ich hob beide Augenbrauen. „Und worum geht er?", fragte ich nach.

„Um die Toten zurückzuholen." Ich sah, wie Stark das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gefegt wurde. Das war übel.

Hätte ich bloß nicht gefragt.

\------------

„Wie lautet der Plan?", fragte Thor. „Es geht nicht gut aus, wenn er einem Menschen dies beibringen möchte."

Ich zog meine Brauen kräftiger zusammen.

>Verdammter Gott.

„Er hat vor, ein neues Portal zu schaffen und die Erde wieder zu unterwerfen." Die Lüge ging mir glatt über die Lippen. „Ich sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Central Park sein und euch ablenken." Ich seufzte. „Er erzählte mir Lügen über euch, was meinen Zorn steigerte." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bis ich die Wahrheit erfuhr und abgehauen bin."

Natasha sah hochkonzentriert aus, was meine Alarmglocken klingeln ließ. „Er will also wieder die Chitauri rufen?", fragte Thor nochmal und ich nickte.

>Was sind Chitauri?  
<Ich glaube, es sind Aliens.  
>Also, so Marsmenschen könnte ich mir gut vorstellen.

„Aber es geht ihm auch um Rache", seufzte ich. „Ohne Zweifel erkennt man den Zorn in ihm", sagte ich ruhig.

>Wenn ich es ihnen doch nur erzählen könnte.  
<Doch dann würden sie schneller sterben als du Mary Poppins sagen könntest.

„Wann hat er vor, sie zu rufen?", fragte Natasha sachlich.

„Das weiß ich nicht", schüttelte ich den Kopf, sah sie alle kurz nacheinander an. „Wirklich nicht", schüttelte ich noch immer den Kopf. „Es könnte nächsten Mittwoch aber auch diesen Freitag schon soweit sein."

„Echt jetzt? Wochenende? Er lädt mich nicht zur Party ein?", mischte sich Stark ein.

„Stark, wir sind der Mittelpunkt der Party", meinte Nate mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

„Na, dann bin ich ja zufrieden", scherzte er, lehnte sich an der Rückenlehne an und schlürfte sein Müsli aus, ehe er die Schüssel auf dem Tisch vor ihm abstellte.

„Ist doch jetzt egal, ob es Freitag, Montag oder Mittwoch ist", rief Natasha genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, ist es nicht", hob Stark einen Zeigefinger und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. „Er tut das nur, um mich zu ärgern. Und das weiß er." Ich fing an, zu lachen.

„Du bist echt kindisch", schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Natasha, hattest Recht."

„Sag ich doch", meinte diese seufzend. „Aber das bringt uns der Situation, in der wir stecken, nicht weiter."

\-------------

„Ich geh mal nach Barton sehen", murmelte ich Natasha zu, die sich mit Rogers schon wieder unterhielt. Lief da was?

Ich seufzte, erhob mich und lief zum Fahrstuhl.

„Ach, Vika?", rief Natasha mir nach und kam sofort zu mir gelaufen. Wieso hatte sie sich erst die Mühe gemacht aufzustehen und mich nicht einfach vorher gerufen? „Er hat sich ziemlich beschissen gefühlt, wegen dir." Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen. „Er denkt, es wäre seine Schuld gewesen."

Nun verstand ich. „Ah", machte ich. „Du meinst Barton", verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. „Ja." Ich zog leicht meine Brauen zusammen.

„Sag ihm bitte, das er falsch liegt", bat sie mich und ich hob meine Brauen gleich wieder die Stirn hinauf.

>Wenn er nicht gegangen wäre und ich hinterher, dann wäre das auch wirklich nicht passiert.  
<Sein gutes Aussehen macht es wieder wett.

Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Ja, mach ich", meinte ich aber stattdessen, bestieg den Fahrstuhl und fuhr zurück in die Etage, wo unsere Zimmer waren.

\---------

Alles sah wie leergefegt aus.

Ich ging erst auf das eine Zimmer zu, nur um dann festzustellen, dass es sich um das Zimmer von Rogers handelte – und das zweite dann von Banner. Also konnte das letzte ja nur das von Barton sein. So klopfte ich erstmal als ich davorstand.

„Herein", hörte man gedämpft durch die Tür und ich runzelte meine Stirn, betrat das Zimmer.

Es war ziemlich stickig hier drin – und unordentlich. Überall Klamotten verstreut. Ansonsten sah es exakt wie meins aus. Wollte Stark Zimmerclones erschaffen?

>Und Frauen sind angeblich unordentlicher? Ja, klar.  
<Läuft bei ihm.

„Hey, Barton", begrüßte ich ihn und betrat das Zimmer vollends, ehe ich die Tür hinter mir schloss und er aufblickte.

„Was willst du?", fragte er dann jedoch seufzend, sah wieder auf sein Handy zurück.

„Dir sagen, dass es mir gut geht, es nicht deine Schuld war", zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Natashas Worte", klärte ich ihn auf als er zu mir hochsah, das Display sperrte und sein Handy weglegte. „Und ich bin hier, um den wahren Grund zu hören, warum du nicht in der Lounge warst", legte ich den Kopf schief, setzte mich unaufgefordert auf sein Bett.

>Das ist genau so gemütlich wie meins.  
<Vielleicht sogar noch gemütlicher.

„Mir geht es wirklich nicht gut", seufzte er. „Und ich war schuld an deiner Entführung." Ich seufzte. „Wäre ich nicht weggegangen und du mir hinterher-"

>Meine Rede!

„Das ist doch völlig egal", unterbrach ich ihn. „Wieso warst du nicht oben?"

„Weil ich Kopfschmerzen habe", lehnte er sich zurück in die Kissen.

„Wieso Kopfweh?", fragte ich nach.

„Ich habe die ganze Nacht getrunken", murrte er, ehe er sich auf den Bauch drehte und das Gesicht in seinen Kissen vergrub. „Erinner mich bloß nicht daran", bat er.

„War 'ne heiße Braut dabei?", entfuhr es mir.

„War auf deinem Roadtrip 'n heißer Kerl dabei?", entgegnete er.

„Ich könnte dir alle Details ja erzählen, aber dafür müsstest du lüften und mir versprechen, dein Zimmer aufzuräumen."

„Was bist du?", hob er den Kopf, sah mich an. „Meine Mutter?"

„Jemand, der sich komischerweise um dich sorgt?", zog ich leicht die Brauen zusammen.

**\--------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 16:07 Uhr  
**


	18. Fourteen

**_ Fourteen: _ **   
**_ Diebstahl _ **

**_ _ **

„Du lügst", sagte Clint ruhig und ich weitete meine Augen.

„Was?", entgegnete ich dann laut, lachte fassungslos und legte mir eine Hand auf die Stelle, wo sich mein Herz befand. „Ich lüge nicht, so war es!", rief ich theatralisch.

„Niemals hast du mit neun schon deinen ersten Mord begangen", meinte er ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber es stimmt", schmunzelte ich, fuhr mir durchs Haar und sah kurz zur Seite. „Nein, warte", sah ich auf und er sah zurück, ehe er wartend die Augenbraue hochzog. „Es war ein paar Tage _vor_ meinem neunten Geburtstag." Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge, zuckte mit meinen Schultern und hob kurz beide Hände an. „Also war ich bei meinem ersten Mord theoretisch gesehen acht." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wahnsinn ist das", hob er beide Augenbrauen und ich seufzte, lehnte mich in seinem Bett zurück.

„Wem sagst du das", stimmte ich zu, sah gegen die Zimmerdecke und verschränkte die Arme hinter meinem Kopf. „Gehst du oft feiern?", wechselte ich prompt das Thema – aus Angst sonst trübselig zu werden.

„Wieso?", zog er seine Brauen zusammen, setzte sich im Gegensatz zu mir neben mir in einem Schneidersitz auf. „Warst du es bisher nicht?"

„Noch nie", sagte ich ihm. „Alles was ich an einer Diskothek bisher gesehen habe, waren Missionen, die ich zu erfüllen hatte." Ich schloss kurz meine Augen, atmete laut und jammernd ein. „Das ist so demütigend."

„Wieso das denn?", fragte er nach, seufzte.

„Na, weil ich einundzwanzig bin und in kaum etwas Erfahrung besitze."

„Ach, was." Er seufzte nochmal. „Bestimmt in, ehm-", er räusperte sich kurz und ich murrte, streckte mich kurz und musste dann lachen als mein Oberteil hochrutschte und meinen Bauch entblöste. Ich öffnete meine Augen und wollte gerade mein Shirt herunterziehen als ich zusammenzuckte, weil Barton es ergriff. Was machte er da? Ich spürte meinen Herzschlag, der mir gerade anscheinend versuchte, etwas mitzuteilen. Er hämmerte mir bis in die Ohren – als wäre ich zu viel und zu schnell gerannt. Ich zuckte zusammen als meine Haut zu kribbeln begann, weil er mit seinen Fingerkuppen über meine nackte Haut fuhr. Ich konnte meine Gänsehaut schlecht verbergen – aber versuchte es zu verbergen, dass mein Verlangen nach einem Mann gerade das erste Mal richtig anzuklopfen versuchte. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen als er plötzlich mein Shirt herunterzog, die Lippen zusammenpresste als ich zu ihm aufsah. Aber ich versuchte meine Nervosität und meine Verlegenheit zu verbergen als er seine flache Hand auf meinem Bauch ablegte. „Sei froh, noch nicht alle Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben", sagte er, sah blinzelnd auf und mir in meine Augen. „Denn du hast Zeit, Victoria."

Ich sah zu ihm hoch, ehe ich den Kopf schieflegte. „Gehen wir mal feiern?"

Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass er mir ein „Ja" geben würde. Doch ich lag falsch. „Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf, presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich kenne mich selbst zu gut", sagte er. „Das wäre falsch."

„Was wäre daran falsch?", fragte ich enttäuscht nach, stemmte mich auf die Ellenbogen zu ihm hoch und sah ihn von unten an.

Er presste nochmal kurz seine Lippen zusammen, legte den Kopf schief. „Das ich dann für nichts mehr garantieren kann", gestand er, während mein Herzschlag zu explodieren drohte. „Und ich danach vielleicht nie die Chance haben würde, dass du mich eines Tages magst."

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten wie von selbst. „Ach, du bist auf dem besten Wege", erklärte ich ihm und wir schmunzelten. Aber ich musste eine Frage stellen, die mir auf dem Herzen lag. „Warum konntest du mich am Anfang nicht leiden?", fragte ich interessiert und neugierig, ehe ich den Kopf auch noch kurz schieflegte.

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann", zog er eine Augenbraue leicht hoch.

Und danach musste ich scherzen. Denn mir wurde diese Stimmung hier zu schnulzig. Ich scherzte bei solchen Stimmungen immer los – und wählte die falschen Worte häufiger als mir lieb war.

„Wie beweist du, dass du mich leiden kannst?", fragte ich nach, stemmte mich auf den Ellenbogen noch etwas höher. „Indem du mir nie wieder eine Knarre gegen den Kopf drückst?" Erst verschwand sein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Womit ich dachte, ihn und seine Gefühle oder so gerade verletzt zu haben. „Oh, Gott, entschuldige", murmelte ich, setzte mich hastig auf. „Ich bin dumm", schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich sage Sachen manchmal, die ich-", ehe ich weitersprechen und mich noch mehr entschuldigen konnte schlangen sich seine Arme um meinen Bauch und ich wurde plötzlich abgekitzelt. „Nein!", japste ich lachend los und versuchte, mich aus seinem Griff augenblicklich zu befreien – was mir erst nach einiger Zeit gelang. Und zwar, indem ich vom Bett flog und mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden landete – wo ich ganze zwei Sekunden ruhig war, den Schockmoment in mich aufnahm. Ehe ich anfing, laut über mich selbst zu lachen und er miteinstimmte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", hakte er nach, streckte mir seine Hand entgegen, die ich erst dankbar ergriff, ehe ich ihn dann ruckartig zu mir nach unten ziehen wollte, er aber beinahe auf mir landete. Hätte ich mich nicht weggerollt und er wäre dann doch nicht neben mir gelandet. Und so fing ich wieder so heftig zu lachen an. „Okay, hab ich verdient", gab er schweratmend zu. „Allerdings bin ich auf Rückgrat kacke aufgekommen." Ich musste noch heftiger loslachen. „Hey", haute er mir in den Bauch. Und schon hörte ich zu lachen auf, stürzte mich reflexartig auf ihn. Ich musste mich unbedingt revanchieren.

\-------

Schnaufend – denn ich war ausgelaugt vom Lachen und Abkitzeln – hielt ich kurz still. Was auch eher daran lag, dass seine Hände zu nah an meinem Arsch zu fühlen waren – womit ich dann realisierte, dass ich auf ihm saß. „Du hättest auch nur fragen brauchen", scherzte er trocken und ich schluckte leicht als mein Haut, die seine berührte, wieder zu kribbeln anfing und ich Gänsehaut bekam.

„Ich frage ungern", stellte ich leise klar. „Und außerdem war dies eben ein Versehen", erhob ich mich dann auch schon.

„Gut zu wissen", schmunzelte er grinsend als er zu mir hochsah, sich auf die Ellenbögen hochhievte.

\-------

_Clints Perspektive:_

„Gut zu wissen", schmunzelte ich grinsend.

>Sie ist anders als Natasha.

„Wann hast du eigentlich Geburtstag?", fragte sie mich plötzlich. Einfach so, aus heiterem Himmel, womit ich aufsah, in ihr Gesicht.

„Am-", ich wollte ihr gerade sagen, wann ich Geburtstag hatte, als es klopfte und Tasha ihren Kopf hineinsteckte.

>Wenn man vom Teufel denkt.

„Ich stör ja nur ungern." Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn, als sie mich am Boden entdeckte. „Aber ihr sollt beide nach vorne kommen", legte sie ihren Kopf schief. „Es ist, ehm, etwas passiert", teilte sie uns mit und ich stand seufzend vom Boden auf, ehe ich Vika die Hand reichte – um ihr vom Bett aufzuhelfen.

„Danke", sagte sie, ließ meine Hand danach aber gleich wieder los.

Und ich wunderte mich, wieso ich Gänsehaut am Handrücken bekam. Eilig strich ich drüber, seufzte. Ich sollte die Anzeichen ignorieren, die mir sagten, sie wieder ins Zimmer zu zerren und ihr diese Kleidung vom Körper zu reißen. Immerhin war sie Nats kleine Schwester – also ein Tabuthema. Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab, lief den beiden dann einfach hinterher. Was auch wieder ein Fehler war. Denn so musste ich mich darauf konzentrieren, Victoria nicht auf den Arsch zu starren, der in ihrer Hose gut zur Geltung kam. Zu gut.

\-------

Gerade als wir im Wohnzimmer aber ankamen, sagte Fury auch schon, was das Problem war.

„Stark."

„Wie? Stark ist das Problem?", haute Orlow irritiert raus. „Ich mein, er kann ja ziemlich nerven und so, aber ist er gleich ein Problem?"

„Nein, er meinte damit, dass ich das Wort habe", erwiderte ebengenannter. „Einer meiner Anzüge wurde vor kurzem geklaut, Leute", teilte er uns mit. „Es sei denn, einer von euch wollte damit eine Runde fliegen gehen und hat ihn draußen irgendwo abgestellt."

„Bist du dir sicher?", zog Victoria trocken eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vielleicht hast du dich nur mal wieder betrunken und ihn verlegt."

„So, wie es an der Bar aussieht, würde ich auch draufschließen", meinte Fury.

„Wie sah es denn dort aus?", fragte Natasha skeptisch und ich runzelte meine Stirn. Hä? Wir redeten doch noch davon, dass heute Dienstag war, oder? Wie schnell konnte Stark denn saufen?

„Es sah nach einer fetten Party aus. Aber das ist nicht der springende Punkt, weil ich's nicht war", winkte er's ab, sah Tash mahnend an. „Der Punkt ist, dass einer meiner Anzüge weg ist", jammerte er hinzufügend.

„Den kriegen wir schon wieder", seufzte Rogers. „Wer fliegt denn bitte sonst mit einem Anzug aus Schrott durch die Gegend?", warf er hinterher.

„Wenn Sie noch einmal meinen Anzug als Schrott bezeichnen, Rogers, dann-"

„Kopf zu, Tony! Fakt ist, er ist weg", sagte Victoria streng.

>Wenn sie diesen Ton draufhat, ist sie heiß.

Ich legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete sie von der Seite. Verdammt, sie war die ganze Zeit schon heiß. In jedem Augenblick, den ich bisher mit ihr verbracht hatte.

„Sie hat Recht, Tony", seufzte Pepper und Stark fing zu schmollen an, während ich die Augen verdrehte. „Wer könnte es gewesen sein?"

„Ich denke, ich weiß, wer es war", seufzte Victoria leise, zuckte dann zusammen als ich sie anstarrte und meine Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Jarvis?", setzte sie direkt hinterher und ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

\----------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

>Es war Loki gewesen. Ich bin mir zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher. <Wenn das jemand herausfindet, das er hier war, sind wir einen Kopf kürzer.  
>Und ich Idiotin musste auch noch meine Gedanken laut aussprechen, sodass Clint es mitbekam. Hast du bemerkt, wie der zu mir geguckt hat? So doof wie ich kann eigentlich niemand sein.  
<Naja, Nathan Orlow?  
>Zählt nicht. Nate ist eine Nummer für sich. Das weißt du.

Nach der Diskussion und Spekulation zog mich Clint wieder mit auf sein Zimmer. Und dabei ergriff er meine Hand als wäre er mit mir auf der Flucht und wollte mich nicht verlieren.

„Nat, du kriegst deine Schwester bald wieder", stellte er klar als er mit mir an seiner Zimmertür hielt. „Wir wollten nur noch unser Gespräch von eben beenden", grinste er.

„Barton-", ich zog die Brauen zusammen als Natasha ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, uns ansah. Dann war sie plötzlich weg als er mich in sein Zimmer schubste.

„Keine Sorge, ich bleib brav", zwinkerte er, ehe er das Zimmer auch betrat. Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er die Türklinke ergriff. „Wer hat Starks Anzug gestohlen?", fragte er ohne Umschweife, schloss die Tür hinter sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie bitte?", lachte ich, fuhr mir durchs Haar und legte den Kopf schief. „Du laberst einen Stuss", stellte ich klar. „Ich-"

„Hör auf, drum herum zu reden", unterbrach er mich gleich wieder. „Ich habe gehört, was du gesagt hast."

Ich blieb kurz mit offenem Mund stehen, schloss ihn dann wieder. Ich öffnete ihn ein paarmal, aber mir fiel keine passende Ausrede rechtzeitig ein, die mich noch aus dieser Situation ziehen konnte.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen", schüttelte ich den Kopf, seufzte.

„Wieso?", zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nenne mir einen Grund, der es rechtfertigt, dass du es mir nicht sagen kannst." Ich öffnete meinen Mund – und wieder kam nichts heraus. „Du kannst", kam er ein paar Schritte näher. „Du darfst nur nicht, nicht wahr?"

Ich sah zum Fenster hinaus, versuchte ihn für kurze Zeit auszublenden. Es funktionierte nicht.

>Es sterben alle, die mir lieb und teuer sind, wenn ich das sage.

„Stark muss erfahren, wer es war, wenn du es weißt", sagte er, hob beide Augenbrauen als er vor mir hielt, seufzte. „Immerhin besitzt der Anzug Waffen."

>Ja, 'ne, ist schon klar.

„Ich kann es ihm oder sonst jemandem aber nicht sagen", widersprach ich ihm.

Ich zuckte zusammen als er seine Hände an meine Wangen legte. „Bitte?", bat er. Ich seufzte, atmete den Duft seines Aftershaves ein – und wieder diesen himmlischen Duft nach frischer Pfefferminze. „Victoria, bitte", wiederholte er sich und ich blinzelte, atmete tief ein.

„Ich-", ich schluckte, hob eigentlich meine Hände, um seine zu ergreifen und von meinem Gesicht zu nehmen. Doch sie kamen mir viel zu schwach und klein vor als ich sie an seinen Händen platzierte. „Was tust du?", fragte ich glatt heraus als er noch einen Schritt nähertrat.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gerade keine Ahnung", antwortete er nach ein paar Sekunden, sah kurz auf meine Lippen.

„Du hast Natasha gesagt, du bleibst brav", erinnerte ich ihn.

„Sie weiß, dass ich das selten bin." Meine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder leicht, wie von selbst, ehe ich mir leicht auf die Unterlippe biss, aber sofort damit aufhörte als sein Daumen plötzlich auf meiner Lippe landete. „Bitte?", legte er den Kopf schief. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung mehr, worum er mich gerade bat.

„Was?", blinzelte ich, hob beide Augenbrauen. „Was möchtest du?", fragte ich verwirrt, legte leicht den Kopf schief als er mir wieder auf meine Lippen sah.

„Ich möchte gerade alles." Aber was war „alles"? „Wer war es, Victoria?"

Ich zog leicht meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Und fiel schon wieder aus allen Wolken – einschließlich Wolke sieben. „Nein", schüttelte ich den Kopf, schlug den Blick mit schnellem Puls nieder und zog seine Hände von meinem Gesicht. „Jetzt versteh ich's", sagte ich ihm.

„Wie bitte?", fragte nun er nach.

„Was falsch wäre, wenn wir feiern gehen", stellte ich klar, schnaubte und sah zu ihm hoch. „Denn jetzt sehe ich das egoistische Arschloch."

„Hey, warte, Victoria", sagte er als ich an ihm vorbeilief und die Türklinke ergriff.

„Nop", schüttelte ich den Kopf, verließ sein Zimmer.

„Victoria, so meinte ich das gerade wirklich nicht", merkte er an, lief mir auf den Flur nach. „Ich meinte-"

„Es ist mir so ziemlich egal, was du meinst, Barton", öffnete ich meine Zimmertür. „Und jetzt verpiss dich", beleidigte ich ihn, betrat mein Zimmer und schloss die Zimmertür vor seiner Nase. Danach schloss ich erstmal die Zimmertür ab. „Gott", stöhnte ich auf. „Wie bescheuert bin ich eigentlich?"

**\---------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 16:08 Uhr**


	19. Fifteen

_**Fifteen:  
** _ _**Schlag ruhig nochmal zu!** _

_**** _

„Gott", stöhnte ich. „Wie bescheuert bin ich eigentlich?" Ich seufzte und strich einmal an der Tür entlang. Ich tat doch nicht das, was Clint wollte, nur weil ich ihn attraktiv fand. Ich war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der sich von seinen eigenen Gefühlen beeinflussen ließ. Was war also in letzter Zeit mit mir nur los? „Jarvis?"

„Miss?", ertönte seine Stimme angenehm und ruhig.

„Wie kann man mein Zimmer abschließen?", lehnte ich meinen Kopf mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen an der Zimmertür an.

„Schon geschehen", erwiderte er und meine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Danke, Jarvis", meinte ich seufzend und fuhr mir durch mein Haar.

Ich seufzte danach gleich noch ein drittes Mal, ehe ich langsam die Augen öffnete. Dabei erschrak ich jedoch fast zu Tode.

„Hast du mich vermisst, Romanoff?"

\-------

Ich hatte nicht mal Zeit gehabt, mich zu wehren, so schnell war er gewesen als Handschellen meine Handgelenke schmückten.

„Wie kommst du hier herein?", brachte ich noch immer überrascht hervor.

„Hm", er legte den Kopf schief, „Hab Hilfe von Loki bekommen und mit einem von Starks Anzügen, der einen Tarnmodus hat, hab ich mich hier hereingeschlichen", gab er stolz preis. „Allerdings ist der Anzug im Bad und so hilft das Rufen nichts, damit Starks KI Hilfe holt." Ich runzelte die Stirn, sah gegen die Decke. Hatte er den Schuss nicht mehr gehört?

„Ich schreie", gab ich von mir.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wird ein bisschen schwierig, wenn dich keiner hört", erwiderte er.

„Verpiss dich von mir, Alex", gab ich bissig wieder und versuchte, mich zu winden als er mich – noch – sachte gegen die Tür schubste.

„Ich hab noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen, Bitch", sagte er murrend.

„Lass mich los, dann ist es wenigstens fair", versuchte ich zu verhandeln.

„Du hast auch nicht fair gespielt", konterte er schlagfertig.

„Bitte?!", gab ich empört von mir. „Du hast etwas Unmögliches von mir verlangt!", verdrehte ich meine Augen. „Jetzt lass mich los, du widerliches Schwein", rief ich, wurde langsam panisch.

>Verdammt, was mach ich jetzt nur?  
<Du bist Geheimagentin! Lass dir was einfallen.

„Weißt du", legte er den Kopf auf die andere Seite schief, „Während deine Freunde da draußen sterben werden, werden wir zwei Hübsche hier drin viel Spaß haben", hauchte Alex mir an die Wange, platzierte mir dort einen Kuss hin, während ich vor Ekel das Gesicht verzog.

>Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht.

„Lass mich los!", schrie ich – doch verstärkte sich sein Griff.

>Das Problem ist, das er stärker ist als ich. Ich hätte Clint sagen sollen, was Sache ist.  
<Jetzt ist's sowieso zu spät.  
>Wow, du bist mir ja eine Hilfe.

Ich wurde herumgewirbelt – und diesen Schwung nutzte ich, um mich mit vollem Gewicht gegen die Tür zu schmeißen.

>Das hört man doch wohl.  
<Und man kann sich gleich schon denken, das dir nichts runtergefallen ist.  
>Bitte, lass es jemanden gehört haben.

„Du wehrst dich noch immer, dabei würde alles viel leichter sein, wenn du einfach aufgibst", seufzte Alex.

„Niemals!", murrte ich, als ich plötzlich einen Schlag auf die Wange kassierte und zu Boden fiel, da er mich aus der Balance warf. Und ich wollte Agentin sein? Wie hatte ich das letzte Jahrzehnt überlebt?

>Doofe Handschellen. Er läge jetzt schon am Boden, wenn diese nicht wären.

Alex hob mich an den Armen wieder an und schob mich beziehungsweise trug mich zum Bett, während ich wie eine Verrückte zappelte und schrie. Aufgeben war nichts, was mir auf die Stirn geschrieben stand.

„Halt endlich still!", brüllte er mich an.

„Nö!", schrie ich ihn an und wurde zu ihm umgedreht. Schon wieder kassierte ich eine Ohrfeige, die mich erneut aus der Balance warf, womit ich an die Bettkante rutschte.

Als er sich dann hinabbeugte, um mich zu küssen, gab ich ihm aus Verzweiflung und Trotz eine Kopfnuss, was aber auch dazu führte, dass mein Kopf mir wehtat.

>Der hat vielleicht einen Dickschädel.

„Was wolltest du denn damit bezwecken?", lachte er auf. „Ich habe einen Schädel, so hart wie Stahl. Das tut mir nicht weh."

„Den hast du nur, weil dich deine Mutter als Baby hat fallenlassen", rief ich wütend.

Er zog mich erneut auf die Beine, ehe er mich beinahe schon liebevoll anlächelte und mir über die Lippen strich – was mich alles irritierte. „Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen", schmunzelte er, ehe er seine Hand erneut hob und sein Handrücken gegen meine, wahrscheinlich schon angeschwollene, linke Wange knallte.

Danach wurde ich mit einem Ruck an meinen Beinen angehoben und auf mein Bett geworfen. Das erste, was ich da bemerkte, war, das die Fenster noch hellerleuchtet waren.

>Jetzt kann es auch noch jeder Volldepp mitansehen, wie ich fertig gemacht werde.

Mir fiel gar nicht auf, dass ich von selbst aufhörte, mich zu wehren, sondern nur nach draußen starrte. Als hätte ich gerade nix besseres zu tun. „Siehst du, so einfach kann es sein", schmunzelte er. „Doch wir sind noch nicht quitt", meinte er.

Beim nächsten Schlag – diesmal traf er meine Magengrube – keuchte ich erschrocken und von Schmerz befallen auf. Also fing ich wieder an, zu zappeln – was nicht viel brachte. Meine Hände waren unter meinem Rücken zusammengequetscht. Mehrere Laute konnte ich dann leider auch nicht mehr von mir geben, da ich nur einen Moment unachtsam war und er diesen ausnutzte. Ich sah nur noch seinen Schatten über mir als er sich schon zu mir herunterbeugte, mein Kinn zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm, fest zudrückte und seine Lippen auch noch auf die meinen drückte.

Er küsste mich zwar wild, doch ich presste meine Lippen fest zusammen, um ihn bloß nicht gewinnen zu lassen. Es tat weh, so, wie er mich küsste.

>Es erfordert eine Menge Aufwand, so jemanden wie ihn, so sehr zu verabscheuen, dass man ihm schon den Tod durch die Pest wünscht.  
<Das geht, glaub mir, Schätzchen.

Ich unterhielt mich, in diesem endloslangen Moment, den ich von ihm geküsst wurde, einfach mit meinem Gewissen, um mich abzulenken, was zum Glück halbwegs klappte. Ich vergaß alles, nur nicht die Schmerzen auf meinen Lippen. Meine Augen presste ich fest zusammen.

Als er wieder von mir abließ, riss ich meine Augen auf und spukte ihm erstmal eiskalt ins Gesicht. „Du bist noch widerlicher, als ich dachte."

„Na, na, na", meinte er und knallte mir noch eine, wobei diesmal etwas – zusammen mit Speichel – Blut aus meinem Mund lief.

>Wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit?

Und er schlug nochmal zu.

>Ich glaub, die Wange wird, falls ich später noch lebe, blau werden, wenn das so weitergeht.

„Du wertloses Miststück tust nun gefälligst das, was ich dir sage, sonst setzt es noch eine", hauchte er mir gegen die Lippen und beugte sich zu meinem Hals hinab, den er anfing, mit Küssen zu belagern.

„Fick dich, Arschloch", knurrte ich und strampelte mit den Füßen, ehe er sich richtig auf mich setzte und ich keinerlei Chance mehr hatte, weil er einfach zu schwer – und stark – war.

„Hilf-", mein Kinn wurde fest von seiner Hand umklammert, als er mich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrte.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Schnauze halten!", meinte er laut, ehe er anfing, zu grinsen. „Weißt du, was wehtut?", fragte er und meine Augen wurde im nächsten Moment so groß, dass ich Angst hatte, sie würden herausspringen.

Ehe jedoch ein Schmerzenslaut meinen Lippen entweichen konnte, drückte er seine wieder fest auf meine. Doch weiterhin knetete er meine Brust so fest, dass es unglaublich schmerzte und mir Schmerzenstränen aus den Augen entwichen. Als er sich dann zwischen meine Beine zwängte, versuchte ich, mit dem Knie zuzutreten, doch er umklammerte mit seinem einen Bein mein eines und auf das andere setzte er sich einfach irgendwie drauf.

Langsam strich er mit der anderen Hand an meiner Seite entlang, ehe er dann tatsächlich zu weit ging und mir zwischen die Beine fasste.

Er löste sich von mir, ehe er meine Beine noch weiterspreizte, was schmerzte. „Alex, hör auf!", schrie ich wie am Spieß und versuchte, ihn von mir zu stoßen, doch erstickte er meine Schreie wieder in Küssen, die er mir auf die Lippen drückte, wobei er mit seiner Zunge dieses Mal in meinem Mund eindrang.

\-----------

Es verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, als ich endlich die Tür aufspringen sah, jemand mit einer Pistole auf Alex zuging und ihn von mir wegzerrte. Jedoch dachte Alex gar nicht daran, aufzugeben, und fing an, sich mit meinem Retter zu prügeln.

>Ja, äh, Leute, ich sitz hier immer noch nutzlos rum.

Ich richtete mich auf, versuchte die Handschelle loszuwerden – was natürlich nicht klappte. Also musste ich mir den Kampf, der wie eine gute Sendung, die im Fernsehen lief, ansehen, den mein Retter – Nathan – gewann.

Er endete damit, dass Alex an die Wand gedrückt, mit der Waffe am Kopf, ergeben die Hände hob. „Nenn mir auch nur einen Grund, dir deinen Kopf nicht wegzublasen", drohte Nate ernster als je zuvor, dass ich kichern musste, doch hustete ich dabei und spuckte etwas Blut aus, wobei ich danach einmal Spucke in meinem Mund sammelte und sie ausspuckte, damit das bluten aufhören konnte.

„Dann stirbt Charlie", bluffte er, legte den Kopf schief.

„Er lügt, Nate", krächzte ich etwas heiser vom Schreien hervor. „Er war die ganze Zeit über hier und hat versucht, mich zu vergewaltigen." Das mit dem „vergewaltigen" hätte ich im Endeffekt nicht sagen sollen. Nate drückte ab und jagte ihm eine Kugel zwischen die Augenbrauen. Ohne drüber nachzudenken.

>Die schönen Wände sind hin.  
<Ja, es war so ein schönes blau.

\------

Eine endlose Minute war es ruhig. In dieser sahen Nate und ich nur zu Alex, wie er da auf dem Boden halb saß, an die Wand gelehnt. Mit einem rinnsal Blut, welches ihm durch ein Loch in der Stirn ab da hinablief und auf sein Oberteil tropfte. „Schnall mich bitte los", seufzte ich dann, wandte den Blick von meinem Peiniger ab. „Die Handschellen schneiden mir ins Fleisch", bat ich. Einige Sekunden später kniete er sich vor Alex hin und holte die Schlüssel hervor, ehe er zu mir lief und mich von den Handschellen befreite.

Zögerlich richtete ich mich auf und rieb mir die Handgelenke. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte Nate besorgt, kniete sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen vor mir hin.

Ich seufzte wieder, hob beide Augenbrauen und schüttelte meinen Kopf, ehe ich den Mund öffnete.

Nur plötzlich ertönten Schritte, die in unsere Richtungen rannten, und Nathan hob die Knarre. Doch er ließ sie wieder sinken als Charlie gegen die Tür stolperte.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte diese erstaunt, hob ihre Augenbrauen an.

„Er war's", deutete ich, nachdem ich mich geräuspert hatte, mit dem Finger auf Nate. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fügte ich einige Sekunden später noch hinzu.

„Als du gerade in deinem Zimmer angekommen bist, wollte ich hinterher, doch da ging ein Alarm los", erklärte Char schnell und wedelte mit den Händen los, gestikulierte also sehr wild auf und ab. „Sie sind überall in der Stadt und greifen unschuldige Zivilisten an." Ich stand auf und lief zu meinem Kleiderschrank.

Ich hoffte dort einen Anzug zu entdecken. Tatsächlich war heute anscheinend mein Pechtag. Es lag keiner darin. Allerdings meine Klamotten. Ich seufzte, schnappte mir eine robustere Jeans als meine jetzige und öffnete meinen Reißverschluss, ehe ich mir ein Langarmshirt herausholte. „Nate, umdrehen."

\-----------

Im Handumdrehen war ich fertig und ging ins Bad, wo Starks Anzug stand.

„Ah, da ist der Anzug", meinte Nathan als er mir folgte. „Was machen wir jetzt damit?", fragte er danach.

„Ich hab da eine Idee", meinte ich seufzend, hob mein Haar an und band mir einen Zopf, ehe Charlie resigniert schaute.

„Willst du dir heute noch den Hals brechen?"

„Ich liebe Risiken", zuckte ich mit den Schultern. „Jarvis, schalte den Anzug an", meinte ich und ging auf den Anzug zu, der aufleuchtete.

„Miss, ich muss Miss Lebedow zustimmen. Diese Anzüge sind schwer zu bedienen, es könnte sein, das Sie damit Selbstmord begehen", sagte Jarvis.

„Öffne den Anzug und das ist mir egal", erwiderte ich. „Wie gesagt liebe ich Risiken und das wird ein Kinderspiel. Du fliegst, ich schieße, Verstanden?"

„Ja, Miss", meinte die KI und als ich drin war, schloss sich der Anzug.

>Der Spaß kann beginnen.

**\--------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 16:09 Uhr**


	20. Sixteen

_**Sixteen:  
** _ _**kurze Prozedur** _

_**** _

„Und du bist dir zu hundert Prozent sicher?", fragte Nate nach als wir auf dem Dach standen.

„Ja. Das wird lustig", kommentierte ich, sah mir das Chaos unten in der Stadt an.

Überall waren Schreie von den Menschen zu hören – selbst hier oben. Es gab hier und da Explosionen bis hin zur fünften, wenn ich mich nicht irrte.

„Für dich jedenfalls", hörte ich ihn murmeln.

„Die Menschen müssen dort weg", seufzte ich. „Bereit?", fragte ich ihn.

„Ehrlich? Nein", sagte er kleinlaut, kam jedoch einen Schritt näher, nachdem er nochmal tief durchgeatmet hatte.

Wir hatten uns entschieden, dass Charlie den Tower verteidigen und Nathan mit mir in den Central Park fliegen würde, um Loki aufzuhalten. Wer wusste, an wie viel Technologie von Stark die noch ranwollten.

Ich zog Nate in eine Umarmung. „Jarvis, du kannst losfliegen." Daraufhin startete der Iron Man Anzug. Was ein verdammt komisches Gefühl war.

Es ruckelte und vibrierte leicht, ehe ich mich fühlte als würde sich die Erde drehen. Dabei war ich das wahrscheinlich.

„Ich hasse dich!", schrie Nate mir über den Wind hinweg zu, weil ich zu Jarvis sagte, er sollte noch ein wenig schneller fliegen.

>Noch ein Wort und ich lasse dich fallen.  
<Oh, ja! Das wäre lustig.

Die Entscheidung, Nate fallen zu lassen oder nicht, wurde mir allerdings abgenommen, als ein Jet vor uns auftauchte und Jarvis in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonflog.

Bei dieser Wendung verlor Nathan den Halt, rutschte ab und fiel die Häuser hinunter. „Nathan!", rief ich erschrocken als ich mit den Fingern versuchte, nach ihm zu greifen. „Jarvis, sofort hinterher!", rief ich.

Jarvis flog ihm hinterher, doch tauchte Stark in einem anderen Anzug als erstes auf, rettete ihn und ließ ihn letztendlich auf einem Haus runter. Auf diesem landete ich kurz darauf ebenfalls.

„Wer ist in meinem Anzug drin?!", rief Tony wütend als er sein Visier hochgefahren hatte, ehe er seine Hand ausstreckte und Waffen auf mich richtete. Ich hob beide Hände.

„Jarvis, Visier hochfahren", sagte ich schnell, ehe genau das geschah und Tony eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Ich lächelte so unschuldig wie ich konnte.

„Ich hab ihn mir eben nur kurz ausgeborgt", lächelte ich entschuldigend als er die Hand sinken ließ, Nate im Hintergrund hechelte wie ein Hund.

„Das machen wir", er hustete, „Nie wieder."

„Was ist an diesem eigentlich so anders?", fragte ich kurzdarauf, sah Nate stirnrunzelnd an als er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er ist das Upgrade aller meiner bisherigen Anzüge", erklärte er und stieg aus seinem bereits aus.

„Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?", meinte ich, pinnte mich emotional schon am Anzug fest.

„Flieg diesen Anzug zurück, Jay", sagte er und seufzte. „Und mach den, indem Victoria drinsteckt, auf." Er stellte sich vor mich.

>Aber es ist so schön warm hier drin.

Letztendlich stieg ich trotzdem aus und machte Tony schmollend Platz. Tony streckte – kurz bevor er in den Anzug einstieg – die Hand aus, in dem ein kleiner Stöpsel lag, den ich als Kommunikationsgerät entschlüsselte und ihn mir schnell schnappte.

\----------

Ich sprang die Stufen mehr hinunter, als das ich sie lief, und steckte mir nebenbei auch noch den Stöpsel ins Ohr, in dem ich schon eine Schimpftirade von Tony vernehmen durfte.

„Verdammter Drecksmist! Wo kommen all diese verfluchten Agenten her? Habt ihr noch nie was von rechts vor links gehört?", schimpfte er.

„Stark, die haben auch nichts davon gehört, Zivilisten in Ruhe zu lassen," seufzte Natasha. „Also reg dich nicht so auf."

„Diese Idioten dürfen auf keinen Fall den Tower betreten." Ich schrie auf als ich eine Stufe übersah und ein paar Stufen hinunterstolperte. Ich Idiot.

„Verdammt, wo bist du denn? Es ist so schön ruhig dort", meinte Clint im Plauderton. „Ich wäre gerade nämlich für eine Raucherpause, Leute."

„Du rauchst doch gar nicht", erwiderte Natasha irritiert.

„Dann eben eine Pause."

„So fürn Whiskey wäre ich jetzt auch", stimmte Tony zu und ein lauter Knall ein paar Stockwerke über mir ertönte. What the fuck?

„Ich bin zwar im Treppenhaus von irgendeinem Hochhaus, aber eine Pause mache ich gerade nicht wirklich", seufzte ich. „Ihr müsst mir vertrauen, keiner darf den Tower erreichen", schrie ich dann aber los, als die Eingangshalle unten explodierte und ich mich hinter einem Pfeiler versteckte. Was nicht die beste Idee gewesen war. Er stürzte ein und ich sprang weg bevor er mich zermalmen konnte.

>Wie schnell war ich denn hier unten? Ich sollte beim Marathon nächstes Jahr mitmachen.

„Warum?", fragte Rogers. „Hast du uns da was nicht erzählt?"

Ich kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Alex meinte, die wollen an den Reaktor vom Anzug dreiirgendwas", log ich schnell und dankte Nate insgeheim, dass er Alex mundtot geschossen hatte. Ich stürmte die Lobby entlang nach draußen. War jetzt sowieso nur noch ein Raum voller Staub, Dreck und Geröllbrocken – und mir.

„Und das sagst du erst jetzt? Wieso?", meinte Clint und es ertönte ein Pfeifen.

„Loki", erwiderte ich bloß, „Traute selbst mir nicht." Ich schlich schnell in eine Seitengasse, um einer Gruppe von mehreren Agenten vom KGB zu entkommen. Oder zu wem auch immer die gehörten.

„Okay, nur mal so", meldete sich Natasha. „Hast du uns irgendwas nicht mitgeteilt? Uns vielleicht angelogen?", warf sie ein.

„Ist doch jetzt unwichtig", winkte ich ab. „Macht euch auf den Weg zum Tower", flüsterte ich, schlich mich weiter in die 36th Street.

Von dort aus wusste ich vage von der Serie Gossip Girl, wie es zum Central Park ging. Doch die Entscheidung wurde mir abgenommen, denn der Captain rannte mir entgegen – beziehungsweise in mich rein.

\----------

„Sie sehen aus wie Agent Romanoff", zog er mich hoch, bevor ich den Boden knutschte. „Nur... jünger", meinte er, zeigte auf mich und meine Figur.

„Ich bin Romanoff", zog ich eine Augenbraue die Stirn hoch. „Und Agentin", füge ich hinzu. „Wo geht es zum Central Park?", meinte ich schnellatmend – denn das Adrenalin klopfte schon stark an.

„Sie gehen die Straße rechts entlang und dann in die siebenundfünfzigste, links lang. Dann sollten Sie an der Südseite angelangt sein", antwortete er – und war sich gar nicht bewusst, was er mir gerade verraten hatte. Denn ich war schon losgestürmt, bevor er überhaupt richtig zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

\------

Kurz bevor ich eins der vielen Eingangstore erreichte, wurde ich von den Füßen gerissen.

Ich flog einfach so gegen ein Taxi, das verlassen mitten auf der Straße stand, und versuchte mich daran so schnell wie möglich aufzurappeln.

Ich hörte aber – natürlich –, wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde – und konnte bei meinem Glück heute einfach sagen, dass sie auf mich gerichtet war. Nur zu meinem Missfallen war es Charlie, die mit ihrer Waffe auf mich zielte.

„Was soll das, Char?", hakte ich nach. „Nimm die Waffe runter", zog ich meine Brauen zusammen, wischte mir kurz unter der Nase entlang, weil ich glaubte, sie lief. Sie entsicherte die Waffe auch noch, legte ihren Kopf schief. „Lebedow, nimm die Waffe runter", meinte ich ernst.

„Interessant, nicht wahr?" Ich zuckte heftig zusammen. „Wie schnell jemand seine Meinung ändern kann", sagte Loki, während ich nochmal zusammenzuckte, da er mir über die Wange strich. Ich schlug seine Hand weg, drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, wie hätten zurück nach Hause gehen sollen", haute Charlie raus. „Loki zu folgen war immer der Weg, der uns vorbestimmt war, Vika", teilte sie mir auf Russisch mit. Ich zeigte ihr den Vogel, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne als Loki etwas leicht Schimmerndes aus seinem Mantel zog.

Er hatte einen Reaktor in der Hand. Wie? Ich hatte doch allen gesagt, sie sollten... Moment... Carlie.

„Mein letztes Souvenir", meinte er lächelnd und schmiss es zu Charlie herüber, die es locker auffing und dann ihre Waffe sinken ließ.

„Nimm den Bann von ihr", forderte ich ihn ruhig auf. „Sie hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun."

„Eh, lass mich kurz überlegen", lachte er. „Nein", schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Was muss ich tun?", seufzte ich. Es gab doch immer einen Harken. „Damit du sie zufriedenlässt, Loki?"

„Deinen Teil des Plans erfüllen", schoss es schon wie aus der Pistole aus seinem Mund. „Das, was ich dir versucht habe, in den vergangenen Wochen beizubringen", stellte er klar. „Oder ich werde deine kleine Freundin benutzen", deutete er auf Charlie und ich sah kurz zu ihr. „Sie hat zwar ein starkes Herz, aber deins, oh, deins übertrifft alles", flüsterte er, stellte sich hinter mich und legte mir seine Hände auf die Schultern. „Du bist die, die dafür geschaffen wurde, einem ewigen Winter zu trotzen."

„Nimm zuerst den Zauber von ihr", sagte ich, schüttelte seine Hände ab.

„Zuerst erfüllst du deinen Teil der Abmachung", stellte er klar. „Du hast schon einmal versucht, ihn zu brechen. Ein weiteres Mal dulde ich nicht."

„Nein", schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Du wirst zuerst den Bann von ihr nehmen müssen", zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch, sah ihn über meine Schulter hinweg an.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Charlie, weißt du noch, was wir abgemacht hatten, wenn Victoria sich weigert, ihren Teil der Abmachung einzulösen?"

Ich sah ruckartig zurück zu Charlie, die nickte und sich plötzlich ihre entsicherte Waffe an den Kopf hielt.

„Halt! Stopp!", rief ich, streckte beide Hände vor und Charlie hielt inne, sah mich an. „Okay, ich mach's als erstes", gab ich zu.

\---------

„Gib mir den Reaktor", bat ich, streckte meine Hand danach aus als ich mit Loki an Charlie vorbeilief.

Sie verdrehte ihre Augen, streckte ihn vor, ehe ich ihn mir krallte, mich umdrehte und dann einmal ausholte. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung schlug ich Charlie einmal ins Gesicht.

Man hörte es knacken, was von meiner Hand herrührte, ehe sie zu Boden ging. „Au", rief sie, sah zu mir hoch. „Tickst du noch ganz rich-", ich trat einmal so heftig zu, dass sie danach nichts mehr von sich gab. Und hoffentlich hatte ich sie gerade nicht umgebracht.

„Wow, du schlägst ja kräftig zu", pfiff Loki anerkennend.

„Dann weißt du, wie du dich später zu fühlen hast", konterte ich kühl.

„Ein später wird es nicht geben", erwiderte er entspannt.

\---------

„Und wie war es so in Italien?"

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir Smalltalk zu halten, Loki." Ich ging ein wenig schneller, um Loki nicht ständig in meinem Blickwinkel zu haben, nur brachte das bei Loki nicht viel. Denn er war Loki. Das war die einzige Erklärung, die ich besaß und die zählte.

In meinem Ohr knackte es kurz, ehe ich die Stimme von Tony hörte.

„Wo bist du, Victoria? Du und Charlie sind die einzigen, die noch nicht hier sind. Abgesehen von deiner Schwester, die gleich hier sein wird." Keine Ahnung, woher _er_ es wusste, aber er wusste es.

„Rede mit ihnen ruhig", meinte Loki schulterzuckend.

„Ich bin im Central Park, Leute", antwortete ich den anderen mit Blick auf Loki.

„Charlie ist nicht mehr im Tower", hörte ich Nate leise im Hintergrund sagen. „Wo ist sie?"

„Wo ist Charlie, Victoria?", fragte Clint seufzend und ich tat es ihm nach.

„Ist außer Gefahr. Keine Sorge", seufzte ich.

„Außer Gefahr? Sollten wir uns Sorgen machen?", fragte Natasha.

„Es wird in der Stadt gleich unerträglich kalt werden. Ihr müsst raus hier" sagte ich – meinen Blick noch immer auf Loki gerichtet als er und ich um eine Ecke liefen.

Da sah ich es. Das was ich zu tun hatte. Und ich wusste, es würde mich umbringen.

**\---------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 16:11 Uhr**


	21. Seventeen

_**Seventeen:  
** _ _**Revanche** _

_**** _

„Was? Wie meint Ihr, es wird kalt, Mylady?", fragte Thor verwirrt nach und ich seufzte.

„Es gibt da etwas, das ich euch sagen sollte", gab ich zu. „Ich habe-"

„Verabschiede dich, Victoria", unterbrach Loki mich und streckte seine Hand aus. Ich seufzte erneut als er stehenblieb – sowie auch ich stehenblieb.

„Wer war das im Hintergrund, Victoria?", ertönte Clints Stimme misstrauisch. „Wo ist sie nochmal?", hakte er nach.

„Sorry", war mein einziger Kommentar dazu, ehe ich das Kommunikationsgerät aus dem Ohr nahm, es Loki in die Hand legen wollte. Ich ließ es dann aber vorher schon Richtung Boden fallen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er mich betrachtete.

\------

„Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?", fragte Loki nach, hob eine Augenbraue argwöhnisch an.

Ich wollte ihm gerade antworten, wirklich. Doch da wurde ich herumgedreht und mir schlug jemand nochmal ins Gesicht. War anscheinend heute auch Tagesordnung.

Denn derjenige schlug so fest zu, dass ich mal wieder auf den Boden plumpste, was ziemlich blöd ausgesehen haben musste. „Was zum...?!" Ich zappelte als ich am Shirt wieder hochgezogen wurde, ehe ich in das wutverzerrte Gesicht von Vorti entgegenstarrte.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?", fragte sie zornig – und mit einer Ruhe in der Stimme – sodass sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

„Eh, nicht hier?", gab ich einen dümmlichen Kommentar von mir.

„Wo ist er?!"

Ich zappelte erneut. „Lassen Sie mich doch erst bitte los, Madame", bat ich. „Dann können wir das klär-", ich röchelte als Vorti ihre Hand gegen meinen Hals drückte.

„Wo ist er, Romanoff?", hakte sie nochmal nach. „Ich verlange sofort eine Antwort oder ich schwöre bei Gott, ich drück dir deine Luftröhre-", ich zuckte zusammen als ich plötzlich mit Blut im Gesicht abgespritzt wurde. Sofort kniff ich die Augen zusammen, da spürte ich schon, wie Vortis Griff sich lockerte.

Als ich spürte, dass sie mich nicht mehr berührte, öffnete ich erst das eine dann das andere Auge, sah sie vor mir, mit dem Zepter von Loki, dass durch ihre Kehle gestoßen wurde. Das sah tödlich aus. Konnte aber auch an ihrem leeren Blick liegen, der in meine Richtung gewandt war.

Ich wischte mir einmal über meine Augen, zog meine Brauen zusammen, ehe das Zepter aus ihrem Hals nach hinten rausgezogen wurde und sie zusammenzuckte – oder ihre Nerven, vermutete ich. Sie fiel kurzdarauf dann auch schon leblos zu Boden, wo sich halt nichts mehr tat.

„Ich hab sie nie wirklich gebraucht", meinte er schulterzuckend.

Ich starrte ihren leblosen Körper an, ehe ich seufzte, tief einatmete und mich dann zu der Maschine hindrehte, die rechts von mir stand. Diesem monströsen Ding, das ich einfach nicht verstand. Es war irgendwie rund und auch eckig. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was das war.

„Hinterhältiger Wicht", kommentierte ich. „Nicht einmal sie hat das verdient." Eigentlich hatte ja wirklich keiner den Tod verdient. Aber naja. Wir konnten's uns nicht aussuchen, wann es Zeit war zu gehen. Oder etwa doch?

\--------

Ich kniff leicht die Augen zusammen als sich an der Apparatur eine kleine Lucke öffnete und ein leuchtender Würfel zum Vorschein kam. Er blendete mich und ich seufzte, sah Loki resigniert an.

„Lass mich raten", sagte ich. „Der Tesseract?", fragte ich, deutete mit dem Zeigefinger drauf. „Das Ding, das kein Mensch anrühren soll?"

„Es wird schnell vorüber sein", entgegnete Loki, legte mir seine Hand an den Rücken. „Los, mach."

„Danke", grummelte ich. „Aber das hätte ich auch ohne deine Hilfe gewusst", erwiderte ich bissig.

Ich seufzte, trat einen Schritt vor – bis ich vor dem Würfel stand, der aus diesem Ding, dieser... Maschine, herausragte. Dann atmete ich kurz einmal schnell und tief ein, streckte die Hand aus, um den Tesseract zu berühren.

In dem Moment, wo meine Finger die Fläche des Tesseracts streiften, hörte ich jedoch meinen Namen schreien. „Hatte ich nur vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass du dann tot bist, Victoria?" Dies war auch das letzte, was ich hörte.

\--------

_Natashas Perspektive:_

„Victoria!" Ich zuckte zusammen als ich Lebedow schreien hörte, sie auf der anderen Seite entdeckte, ehe sie sich hastig in Bewegung setzte, zu ihr rannte. Doch in dem Moment, wo ich mir Victoria ansah, wusste ich, dass es zu spät war.

>Ich habe ihr nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen sagen können.

\------

Als ich ankam, wusste ich eigentlich, egal wie sehr ich weinen, sie anflehen würde, zurückzukommen... sie würde es nicht tun. Niemals.  
Und dann kam auch die Erkenntnis, dass eigentlich ich hier die Schuld trug. Weil ich sie überredet hatte, hierzubleiben. Deswegen blieb ich doch stehen, kam gerade so vor den beiden zum Stehen. Fuck. Ich hatte meiner kleinen Schwester den Tod gebracht.

„Also ich hätte an ihrer Stelle dich geopfert."

>Loki.

Das meine Sicht verschwommen war, als ich ihn anblickte, hielt mich absolut nicht davon ab, meine Waffen aus den Halftern am Oberschenkel zu ziehen und wie eine Verrückte auf Loki zu schießen.

Allerdings – noch bevor meine Munition alle war oder ich ihn auch nur ansatzweise irgendwie verletzt hatte – fing er an zu lachen, als sein Blick zur Seite glitt. Und in diesen Moment ließ ich mich ablenken und sah ebenfalls in diese Richtung.

Dieses eigenartige Ding, in dem der Tesseract steckte, fing grell vor Charlie und Victoria zu leuchten an. Sodass es hier innerhalb von Sekunden kalt wurde. Hatte Victoria das wortwörtlich so gemeint?

Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen, entsicherte meine Waffe noch ein letztes Mal und trat an Loki heran, drückte ihm die Waffe geradewegs gegen die Schläfe.

„Wie kann man es aufhalten?", fragte ich ihn – kassierte aber nur ein weiteres Lachen.

„Es ist nicht aufzuhalten." Er drehte mir seinen Kopf zu. „Und wenn ihr nicht zufällig Eisriesen seid, werdet ihr das nicht überleben", zog er eine Braue hoch. „Nur eine Person hätte es aufhalten können." Sein Blick schwang kurz zu Vika. Nur diesmal tat ich nicht den Fehler und sah von ihm weg. „Moment", schwang sein Blick direkt zurück und nun runzelte ich die Stirn, ließ meinen Blick doch zu meiner kleinen Schwester gleiten. „Nein."

Fing Victoria da etwa gerade an, zu leuchten? Einfach so?

\-----------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

Es war hell. Zu hell, ey. Überall war es weiß. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wo oben und wo unten war.

„Wo zum Teufel bin ich?", fragte ich, kratzte mich an der Schläfe. Ich rechnete eigentlich mit keiner Antwort – doch bekam ich sie.

„Im Limbus." Erschrocken drehte ich mich, zuckte zusammen, als ich einer Frau letztendlich gegenüberstand.

Ihre roten schulterlangen Haare fielen in leichten Wellen nach unten. Ihre grünen Augen strahlten Ruhe und Geborgenheit aus, sodass ich sofort keinerlei Bedrohung ihr gegenüber empfand – sondern eher das Gefühl von Vertrauen. Es war eigenartig, das „Kleid", was sie anhatte. Es war blau, dunkelblau. Goldene Riemen und Ranken schlängelten sich an ihrem Kleid vom Dekolleté hinab nach unten zum Saum. Das Kleid endete knapp an den Knöcheln, sodass man ihre blanken Füße erblicken konnte, erkannte, dass sie keine Schuhe trug. Irgendwie sah sie eigenartig und doch so normal aus. Dies war kein Kleid aus neuster Mode, nein. Aber es war vielleicht ein Kleid, was man im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert hätte tragen können.

Ich legte den Kopf schief als sie leicht lächelte. „Mum?", fragte ich nach, runzelte die Stirn.

Ich wusste es nicht genau, aber sie sah wie die Frau auf dem Foto aus, welches mir Natasha gezeigt hatte. Und dann hätte sie nun ja auch eigentlich nur meine Mutter sein können – oder sie war ein verdammt guter Clone.

Ihr Mund verzog sich nach und nach zu einem breiteren Lächeln. Doch in meine Richtung laufen tat sie nicht. „Du bist so erwachsen geworden", sagte sie lächelnd. „Und so wunderschön", glitt ihr Blick über meine mickrige Erscheinung.

Ich stand plump vom „Boden" auf, wollte auf sie zugehen. Doch kam ich keinen Schritt weiter. Meine Beine verweigerten mir den Befehl. „Was ist der Limbus?", fragte ich dann aber anstatt mich darauf zu konzentrieren, wieso ich nicht laufen konnte. Denn wenn ich schon tot war, musste ich jetzt ja nicht befürchten, angegriffen zu werden.

„Ein Ort, wo sich Lebende und Tote begegnen können", antwortete sie mir. „Aber auch ein gefährlicher Ort, Victoria." Sie seufzte. „Wenn man nicht aufpasst, bleibt man hier auf ewig sich selbst überlassen und kann nirgends mehr hin. Selbst im Tod nicht."

„Das heißt, du lebst noch?", fragte ich. „Wieso hast du dann nie versucht-"

„Nein, Victoria." Meine Euphorie sank wieder dramatisch in den Keller.

„Hä?", legte ich mit Grimasse den Kopf schief. „Bin ich dumm oder verstehe ich dich gerade einfach nicht?"

„ _Ich_ bin tot", erklärte sie mir.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, kratzte mich nochmal an der Schläfe, ehe ich auf mich deutete und auf meine Hände sah. „Aber dann muss das ja bedeuten-"

„Du lebst noch", nickte sie mir zu. „Schatz, hast du eine Ahnung, was du bist?" Ich zog die Braue hoch. „Der Allvater hat dich auserwählt, die letzte zu sein." Ich zog meine Brauen zusammen. „Ich habe immer gehofft, Natasha wäre es." Toll. Hatte sie so viel Vertrauen in mich?

„Was bin ich?", fragte ich.

Sie seufzte. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Victoria", schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Aber wenn du mir nicht verrätst, was ich bin", zog ich meine Brauen zusammen, deutete hinter mich, „Wie soll ich dann... was soll ich tun?", legte ich den Kopf schief.

„Niflheim lehnt sich auf. Es wächst." Ich verstand nicht ein Wort von dem, was sie mir gerade versuchte, weiszumachen. „Diese Macht gehörte zu den ursprünglichen sechs Infinity Steinen, die unseren Planeten sowohl vor dem Untergang bewahren als auch dafür verantwortlich sein könnten", erzählte sie mir.

„Infinity... was?!" Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf. „Mum, ich versteh gar nichts", sagte ich. Wie sollte ich ihr zuhören, wenn ich nicht verstand, was sie da aussprach?

„Hör mir zu!", meinte sie eindringlich, womit ich zusammenzuckte und einfach nickte, sie ansah und mich zu konzentrieren versuchte. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit zusammen." Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Du wurdest als du klein warst auserwählt. Wir haben den Fehler gemacht", sagte sie. „Wir wollten, das du und Natasha ohne magische Kräfte aufwachsen, niemals von denen gefunden werden, die mir und deinem Vater das antaten."

„Mum, was-"

„Du trägst magische Kräfte in dir, Schatz, nicht nur die Kräfte, die dir vom Allvater gegeben wurden." Ich zog eine Braue wieder hoch. Wenn ich eine Hexe wäre, hätte ich es doch wohl gewusst. „Du bist ein Totenkind."

„Ein, was?", verzog ich die Miene.

Die wollte mich hier doch verarschen, oder?

„Du kannst Leben geben, als auch nehmen", fuhr sie fort.

„Moment!", rief ich dazwischen. „Was ist mit Natasha? Habt ihr ihre magischen Kräfte entzogen und mir die doppelte Dosis auferlegt oder was?" Also jetzt kam ihre Nachricht zu mir durch.

„Noch etwas", rief sie, als sie anfing vor meinen Augen plötzlich zu verblassen. „Ich liebe dich und deine Schwester."

„Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?!", schrie ich laut los. „Ich bin keine Hexe!"

\--------

Wann ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, war mir unklar. Aber ich tat es. Und ich sah in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel New Yorks.

Das erste, was ich dann aber bemerkte, war, wie kalt es hier war.

>Scheiße, ist das kalt.

Ich reckte mich kurz, wobei mein Nacken knackte und ich zusammenzuckte. Als sich aber etwas unter mir bewegte, setzte ich mich auf, nur um in Charlies verwirrtes und ungläubiges Gesicht zu blicken, ehe ich einmal müde schmatzte. Hatte ich gerade ein Nickerchen gemacht?

Ich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das ist nicht möglich." Ich zog die Augenbrauen noch mehr zusammen, drehte meinen Kopf und starrte zu Loki hoch.

Oh, stimmt. Der Angriff. Die ganzen Pläne. Die Entführung.

<Der lebt ja immer noch.

Seufzend, eher wackelig als anmutig, stand ich auf und ging, obwohl ich ein paarmal stolperte, auf ihn zu. „Weißt du, das is' nich' freundlich gewesen", schlug ich ihm dann einmal so kräftig gegen den Unterkiefer, dass man es im Nacken knacken hörte, ehe er zu Boden fiel. „Ach, Revanche ist klasse", seufzte ich, sah mich danach nach der Ursache für die Kälte um.

Es war dieser Würfel, wenn ich mich nicht irrte.

Ich humpelte auf diesen zu, nur, um dann ratlos davor zu stehen.

>Und was jetzt?  
<Vielleicht musst du Feuer speien?  
>Ja, klar. Als ob ich nun Feuer speien könnte.  
<Ein Versuch wäre es wert.

„Gibt es hier nicht irgendwo einen Knopf?", hakte ich nach, sah mich nach Thor um. „Thor, haste 'ne Idee?", fragte ich ihn als ich ihn entdeckte.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen als er mich stirnrunzelnd betrachtete, mir nur in die Augen blickte. Was hatte der denn?

\--------

„So." Ich klatschte in meine Hände. „Fertig", nickte ich mir selbst zu.

>So viel zu, unerschöpfliche Energiequelle.

Ich sah mir den blauen Würfel noch einen Moment an als er im Gras da so herumlag, bis Thor ihn aufhob.

„Mylady, würdet Ihr mir kurz in die Augen schauen?", fragte er nach, während sich meine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen.

„Dir geht's noch knusper, Dude?", fragte ich nach.

„Das", kommentierte Natasha plötzlich, „Passiert nicht alle Tage."

„Was passiert nicht alle Tage?", fragte ich nach, drehte mich, ehe ich keuchte als sie ihre Arme um mich schloss.

„Halt einfach die Klappe", bat sie. „Einfach Klappe halten."

\-----------

„Siehst topfit aus", erwiderte Nathan sarkastisch und Charlie verdrehte die Augen als wir im Gras saßen, ich Thor wieder ansah, der mich noch immer stirnrunzelnd ansah.

Charlie seufzte, lehnte sich gegen Nate, ehe er die Miene verzog.

„Sei nicht so sarkastisch, Nate", drehte sie sich in seinen Armen als er die seinen um sie schloss. Aber das war ja noch normal. Was nicht mehr normal war, war, als er ihr Kinn anhob, sie kurz auf ihren... Mund küsste.

„Besser?", schmunzelte er. Sie nickte lächelnd.

>Was läuft hier falsch?

„Was wird hier gespielt?", fragte ich, deutete auf die beiden. „Hab ich da was verpasst?"

„Wir sollten dir etwas sagen", meinte Nate zögerlich.

„Ja?", sagte Natasha, setzte sich neben uns drei und zog mich auch in ihre Arme, womit ich grummelte.

„Wir sind schon seit längerem, naja, ein Paar. Irgendwie", antwortete Charlie.

„Wie kann man denn irgendwie ein Paar sein?", hakte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue nach.

„Äh", brachten sie beide nur heraus, „Irgendwie halt."

„Ihr Deppen", meinte ich augenverdrehend.

„Hey", sagte Natasha, haute mich leicht. „Das hier sind deine besten Freunde, was sagt man da?"

Ich verdrehte meine Augen nochmal. „Ihr Deppen, ich freue mich für euch?"

„Besser", entgegnete Natasha, ehe Nate schmunzelte.

\---------

„Es geht in die andere Richtung, Kinder", schrie Tony uns irgendwann nach als wir uns auf den Weg zum Tower machen wollten.

Wir drei sahen uns kurz an, drehten dann um und liefen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung los, an den Avengers vorbei.

>Man kann sich ja auch mal im Thema Orientierung vertun.  
<Bei dir sowieso kein Wunder. Manchmal frag ich mich, wie du die Toilette im Dunkeln noch immer finden kannst.

**\---------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 16:12 Uhr  
**


	22. Epilogue

_**Epilogue:** _   
_**ein neues Leben** _

_**** _

Seit der kleinen – naja, so klein war sie zwar nicht gewesen, aber egal – Schlacht, waren jetzt einige Tage vergangen. Und ich hatte mich bisher kein Stück anders gefühlt.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich Loki, als ich ihm den Kinnhaken gab, umgebracht hatte. Und der einzige, der das bedauerte, war Thor.

Der Presse wurde etwas von Armeeübungen in New York vorgesäuselt, während die Spuren des Kampfes beseitigt wurden. Die Reperaturen, die in New York anfielen, waren weniger als anfangs befürchtet – und Tony sagte, neben Shield würde er dafür aufkommen. Es war, keine Ahnung wo, durchgesickert, dass die Avengers angeblich Neuzugänge hätten.

Doch dem war nicht so. Es wurde uns zwar angeboten, doch lehnten wir alle dankend ab. Das war nichts, was wir anstreben wollten.

Natasha hatte mich erst noch überreden wollen, weil Charlie der Meinung war, zurück nach Russland gehen zu müssen. Doch ich hatte meine Meinung nicht geändert. Und auch meine Meinung, zurück nach Russland zu gehen, hatte ich nicht mehr geändert. Ich war dabei geblieben, in den USA noch etwas zu verweilen. Ich wollte meine große Schwester letztendlich doch kennenlernen und ihr eine Chance geben. Sie war die einzig noch lebende Verwandte, die ich hatte – und sie hatte es sich redlich verdient.

Weil Nathan aber nicht ohne mich abreisen wollte, blieb auch Charlie. Also war das Thema wieder gegessen.

\-----------

_Einige Wochen später:_

Ich zog erstmal bei Natasha ein, was mir gegen den Strich ging. Denn sie nahm auch noch Charlie und Nathan auf, was bedeutete, dass wir ihr nach nur wenigen Tagen auf den Senkel gingen.

Ich suchte mir erstmal, wo ich jetzt so viel freie Zeit hatte, einen Job. Allerdings war Kellnern nicht meins, durfte ich feststellen. Ich wurde nach nur zwei Wochen gefeuert. Ich war auf einen unhöflichen Gast losgegangen. In New York wollte mich niemand beim Ballett haben als ich vortanzte. Da ich keinen Schulabschluss vorweisen konnte, durfte ich nicht studieren. Natasha schlug vor, dass ich meinen Schulabschluss nachholen konnte, aber ich wollte nicht zur Schule gehen. Und so blieb ich arbeitslos, während Nathan erstmal alles in den Schoß fiel. Er fand einen Job als Verkäufer, Charlie einen als Babysitterin.

Doch zum Glück kam fünf Wochen nach unserem „Kampf" der Bescheid und die Anfrage, ob wir bei Shield anfangen wollen würden. Dafür schienen wir alle drei qualifiziert genug. Ich hatte nur heftig grinsen müssen, weil ich so wieder beschäftigt gewesen war. Charlie hatte den Job mit Freuden dann sofort an den Nagel gehängt, ihrer Chefin gesagt, ihr Kind sei ein unausstehliches Biest und hatte das Jobangebot Shields ebenfalls angenommen. Bei Nathan hatte es ein paar Tage gedauert, aber dann war auch er nachgekrochen gekommen. Vor allem, weil ich mir einfach nichts anderes vorstellen konnte, als uns im Dreierteam. Und da es immer Arbeit bei Shield gab, fanden wir auch schnell in unsere Teilgebiete als wir dessen Ausbildung begannen.

Ich gehörte ganz einfach in den Außenbetrieb, es ging nicht anders. Da wir nun aber entscheiden durften, wohin wir wollen würden, probierten sich Charlie und Nathan etwas aus, wobei Nathan auch schon kurzdarauf einen Lernkurs für Informatik begann, um in den IT-Bereich zu kommen, wo er mich dann letztendlich später bei Missionen unterstützen sollte. So waren wir noch ein Zweierteam, mitten bei der Arbeit. Charlie ging nämlich in den Sanitätsbereich. Ob wir wollten oder nicht, man musste ihr ihren Traum lassen. Immerhin wollte sie als Kind schon immer Krankenschwester werden.

\--------

Ich war gerade in meinem Bad im Stark Tower, kam aus der Dusche, als ich mir im Spiegel meine Augen genauer in Augenschein nahm, weil mich etwas irritierte. Schon seit einigen Tagen. Sie leuchteten, glaubte ich, immer mal wieder auf. Das war komisch. Also nicht das sie überhaupt leuchteten, sondern dass sie außerhalb des Trainings leuchteten. Fury ließ mich diese Trainingssachen wiederholen und üben, die Loki mir hatte beibringen wollen. Nur mit Shield zu üben, war angenehmer als mit dem Gott des Schabernacks.

Das Leuchten meiner Augen verebbte wieder schnell, was mich seufzen ließ. Momentan war ich das Wochenende bei Stark gewesen. Denn ich hatte hier noch immer den meisten Kram meiner Klamotten. Irgendwie war ich trotz der freien Zeit zu faul gewesen, sie abzuholen. Jetzt hatte Natasha aber die Schnauze voll gehabt, dass ich mir momentan auch immer ihre Klamotten genommen hatte. Sie hatte Stark gesagt, ich sollte mal meinen Arsch bewegen. Und der hatte mich aus der Wohnung Natashas gezerrt.

Es klopfte – und so wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Herein!", rief ich irritiert, zog mir schnell meinen Bademantel über.

Nur hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass es Pepper oder Stark waren, die vielleicht eine kurze Frage hatten. Peinlich war es, das es Clint war, der hereingeschneit kam.

<Es wäre sehr witzig, wenn er auf einer Schneewolke hereingeschwebt kommt.  
>Du bist bescheuert.  
<Da wären wir schon mal zwei. Ich mag dich echt von Tag zu Tag mehr.

Ich verdrehte innerlich meine Augen, sowie ich innerlich auch seufzte. Mein Gewissen war seit diesem Zusammenstoß mit dem Tesseract nicht mehr dasselbe. Ich glaubte, dem war 'ne Sicherung durchgebrannt.

Doch ein Schmunzeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen, was sich zu einem Kichern umwandelte, als ich sein Auge sah.

„Wer hat dir das denn angetan?", fragte ich kichernd, hielt mir dann doch die Hand vor den Mund.

„Einer der Idioten vom Secret Service, vor ein paar Tagen", meinte er seufzend, musterte mich dann aber plötzlich einmal von oben bis unten, ehe er sich gegen meinen Türrahmen lehnte. Und er musterte mich nicht gerade unauffällig. „Wolltest du gerade duschen?", fragte er und seine Augen wanderten von meinen Brüsten wieder in mein Gesicht.

„Nein, ich war gerade", antwortete ich ihm im Smalltalkton. Meine Haare hatte ich zu einem Dutt während des Duschens zusammengebunden. Sie mussten ja nicht jeden Tag gewaschen werden.

„Schade", erwiderte er mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Der Anblick wäre Goldwert gewesen."

>Okay.  
<Schnapp ihn dir, Tiger.  
>Nicht schon wieder diese Leier.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur kurz sagen, dass ich dein Abholtransport bin, Natasha kann nicht", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden jedoch so schnell, dass ich Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Dann lief er kurz in den Raum, drehte sich etwas, um sich die Koffer zu schnappen, die da standen.

Lediglich noch ein paar Klamotten lagen im Bad, auf dem Klo. Schnell schloss ich die Tür dazu, als es mir einfiel, damit er womöglich nicht meine Unterwäsche sah. Musste nicht jeder wissen, dass ich Spitzenunterwäsche außerhalb der Dienstzeiten trug. Denn das war privater Kram.

„Du musst sie nicht tragen", winkte ich es ab, als ich an dem Seil für den Bademantel hängenblieb, ihn beinahe aufzog.

Beim Versuch ihn aber wieder fester zuzuziehen, stolperte ich und knallte gegen Barton, wobei dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor, die Koffer fallenließ und meine Arme festhielt, als er mit mir gegen die Wand krachte.

\-------

Stur, weil es mir so peinlich war, starrte ich geradeaus auf seinen Brustkorb.

„Alles okay?", hakte er nach und ich nickte stumm. Gott, wie tollpatschig war ich eigentlich? „Wirklich?" Ich seufzte, nickte wieder. Doch das Schicksal wollte mich anscheinend heute auf die Probe stellen.

„Gott, wenn ihr bumsen wollt, dann schließt die Tür", rief plötzlich Nate und trat mit seinem Fuß gegen meine Zimmertür, die krachend ins Schloss fiel. Was machte er hier? „Da bin ich einmal zu Besuch, und dann das!", stöhnte er genervt auf.

>Barton und... ich? Niemals.  
<Sag niemals nie, Schätzchen.

„Eh... ist dein Kumpel wirklich immer so?", umging Barton die peinliche Stille. Dennoch hörte ich sein heftiges Schlucken einige Sekunden zuvor.

„Ja, er ist immer so", murmelte ich mit glühend heißen Wangen und befreite mich endlich von seinem Griff, ehe ich durch die Fenster nach draußen sah. „Wie gesagt", blinzelte ich und fuhr mir durchs Haar. „Du musst die Koffer nicht mit nach unten nehmen", wiederholte ich mich.

Danach drehte ich mich kurz zu ihm um, konnte jedoch noch sehen, wie er tief einatmete und an die Tür starrte, hinter der das Bad lag.

„Schon okay", winkte er es seufzend ab. „Während ich sie nach unten trage und ins Auto lade, kannst du dich anziehen." Er hob die Koffer erneut an, ehe er die Tür öffnete und sie auf den Gang stellte. Danach drehte er sich noch kurz zu mir um, konnte sich den letzten Spruch anscheinend nicht verkneifen. „Übrigens steht dir der Bademantel." Ich nickte erst irritiert. „Nur solltest du das nächste Mal auch darauf achten, dass er richtig sitzt." Ich zog die Brauen leicht zusammen, war verwirrt. „Denn man kann deinen Arsch sehen." Ich zog automatisch an meinem Bademantel. Er fing an, die Tür zu schließen. „Ach", er öffnete nochmal kurz die Tür einen Spalt breit, „Deine Oberweite sticht auch gut hervor", meinte er schulterzuckend und zwinkerte mir zum Schluss noch zu, ehe er hinausging und die Tür schloss.

<Er hat echt was Besonderes an sich.  
>Er kann hervorragend mit dem Bogen umgehen, das ist alles.  
<Nein, das ist es nicht, Victoria.

„Arschloch", murmelte ich nach einigen Sekunden, schloss meinen Mund endlich wieder.

In den letzten zwei Tagen war ständig diskutiert worden, wo wir drei – Nathan, Charlie und ich – nun hinziehen würden. Natasha gingen wir nämlich langsam zu sehr auf den Geist. Zu dritt auf jeden Fall.

Man hatte sich deswegen darauf geeinigt, dass ich bei Natasha bleiben und Nate und Charlie in die leerstehende Wohnung im selben Wohnhaus ziehen würden. So waren sie zwar nicht allzu weit von mir entfernt, aber konnten Natasha nicht mehr aufregen, wenn sie mich bei meinen fünf Minuten anstachelten. Und diese bekam ich nun relativ häufiger, nachdem ich endlich „frei" war, nicht mehr unter Vortis Fittichen leben musste.

Wobei mir das jetzt schon komisch vorkam, nicht mehr mit ihnen in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Das hatte ich schließlich die letzten zwölf Jahre gemacht. Wie war es, so alleine zu schlafen? Ich wusste es nicht. Absolut nicht. Fühlte man sich einsam? Fühlte man sich... verängstigt?

\-------

Als ich vorne ankam, sah ich niemanden außer Tony im Wohnzimmer stehen. „Was machst du hier?", fragte ich überrascht.

„Ich wollte dir auf Wiedersehen sagen. Darf ich das nicht?", antwortete er lächelnd und zog mich kurz in eine Umarmung. „Es wird hier bestimmt langweilig ohne dich", seufzte er. „Das war's auch schon die letzten Wochen."

„Weil ich auch solange hier war und du nichts Besseres zu tun haben wirst als mir hinterher zu weinen", erwiderte ich sarkastisch und die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich.

„Miss Romanoff? Agent Barton sagt, er hat nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Dann soll er sich Zeit kaufen", konterte ich ungerührt und grinste Tony danach verschmitzt an.

„Du lernst schnell", schmunzelte er, ehe er mich Richtung Fahrstuhl schob. „Na los, geh", stachelte er mich an. „Sonst wird der Agent ungeduldig und fängt noch vor lauter Langeweile an, an die Wände zu kritzeln."

„Das haben doch immer Leute in der Schule gemacht", nuschelte ich, knabberte für einen Moment an meinem Zeigefinger, ehe ich ihn doch lieber aus dem Mund nahm. Immerhin war ich kein kleines Kind mehr.

„Ja, aber im Gegensatz zu deren Schulen muss ich das wieder wegmachen", rief er mir noch winkend zu als sich die Türen schlossen und der Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhr.

\--------

_Tonys Perspektive:_

Ich seufzte, als sich der Fahrstuhl schloss. „Nate?!", rief ich laut. „Du kannst rauskommen, sie ist weg!"

„Ich mach noch Popcorn und hol die Fernbedienung wieder aus dem Tiefkühlfach!", antwortete er laut. „Danach kann's mit Jurassic Park weitergehen."

„Dein Vater sollte sich schämen, das mit dir nicht geguckt zu haben", kommentierte ich und machte mich auf den Weg in die Küche, ehe ich ihn beim Beobachten der Mikrowelle erwischte. „Das ist ein Klassiker."

„Ich hatte keinen Vater", entgegnete er schulterzuckend. „Meine Mutter trennte sich früh von ihm."

„Nie kennengelernt?", machte ich den Kühlschrank auf.

„Nop", schüttelte er den Kopf. „Brauch ich auch nicht. Er war ein Arschloch, wenn er meine Mutter danach so im Stich gelassen hat. Sie ist eine Supermum gewesen."

„Da stimme ich dir zwar zu, nur", holte ich zwei Biere hervor, „Glaube mir, auf einen Vater, der einem alles vorschreibt, kann man auch verzichten." Nate lachte, ehe es ploppte und dann mehrfach ertönte.

„Das Popcorn ist fertisch", verzog Nate die Schnute und ich lachte, ehe ich nach einem Flaschenöffner suchte. „Jurassic Park, wir kommen."

\-------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

Als ich mich letztendlich mit einem lauten Zufallen der Autotür ins Auto setzte, sah Clint auf. „Steht dir, das Outfit", kommentierte er geistesabwesend und ich schmunzelte.

„Was sollte der Spruch eben?", hakte ich nach, als er seine Hand auf die Gangschaltung legte, um loszufahren, ich meine auf seine tat.

„Nichts?", runzelte er die Stirn, ehe er mich doch verstand und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wollte ich nur gesagt haben, falls du das nächste Mal wieder vor jemandem stehen solltest. In etwas freizügigen Klamotten."

>Bademäntel sind Klamotten? Dass sie Kleidungsstücke sind weiß ich, doch Klamotten?

Ich schmunzelte leicht, mit Blick auf seine Hand, als ich meine wieder wegnahm. Seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Komisch.

\-------

_Clints Perspektive:_

>Wenn sie so weitermacht, nimm ich Reißaus.

Wie konnte man in einem Bademantel – Bademantel! – so verdammt heiß aussehen?! Wie? Konnte mir das mal bitte jemand erklären?

Und es war so süß, wie sie gestolpert war. Obwohl ich danach wahrscheinlich wie der größte Idiot rübergekommen war.

Gott, ich hatte Angst, direkt über sie herzufallen. Denn entweder tat sie auf so unschuldig oder sie hatte einfach keine Ahnung, warum ein Kerl sich danach so benahm, wenn sowas wie eben passierte.

Ich war froh, keinen Steifen bekommen zu haben. Das wäre mehr als nur peinlich ausgegangen. Doch nun, wo sie eben meine Hand umklammerte, hätte ich, einfach und ohne Grund, einen bekommen, weswegen ich die Gangschaltung festumklammerte und an Aliens dachte, deren Köpfe ich einfach zerschießen konnte. Hauptsache, ich dachte an etwas anderes, was mich nicht anturnte.

„Solltest du nicht losfahren? Es hieß, du hättest nicht ewig Zeit", murmelte sie und ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ehe ich anfing, loszufahren.

„Hast Recht, hab ich auch nicht", stimmte ich mit Blick auf die Straße zu.

„Wieso eigentlich nicht?" Klang sie geradeeben enttäuscht? Ach, war doch sowieso egal.

„Undercover Mission in Tokio", log ich. Diese Mission bestand darin, dass ich für drei Monate zu meiner Schwester nach Idaho fahren wollte. Sie wollte mir irgendwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Ich hoffte, sie hatte nicht wieder einen Freund. Der vom letzten Mal war mir schon zu viel gewesen. „Aber, wenn du möchtest, könnten wir uns danach mal auf einen Drink treffen." Bitte, das hatte ich eben nicht gesagt, oder?

Ich spürte förmlich, wie irritiert sie wirkte. „Eh... klar, warum nicht?" Ich musste an mich halten, verzweifelt nicht die Augen kurz zu schließen, als sie lächelte. „Eigentlich sehr gerne sogar." Ich war am Arsch. Natasha würde mich umbringen.

\--------

_Victorias Perspektive:_

Entweder hatte er echt zu viel um die Ohren oder ich hatte etwas getan, wovon ich keine Ahnung hatte. Eigenartig.

Als der Wagen endgültig hinaus aus der Garage des Towers fuhr sah ich ihn mir noch einmal kurz an.

Irgendwie freute mich schon auf das, was noch alles auf mich zukommen sollte.

**\-------------**

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 16:15 Uhr**


	23. Nachwort

_**Nachwort** _

_**** _

Wenn man das Gefühl hat, man ist nicht fertig, man weiß nicht, ob der Charakter vollendet und für einen selbst perfekt ist so wie er ist, dann bin ich immer der Meinung, man ist mit seiner Geschichte noch nicht fertig.

Aber ich bin hier, dieses Mal, so unglaublich zufrieden, dass ich mir selbst auf die Schulter klopfen möchte. Und auch euch, denn ihr habt euch durch diese langen Kapitel gewälzt, die manchmal doch ganz schön anstrengend sein können.

Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, längere Kapitel bedeuten mehr Lesespaß und Lesestoff – und es kann nie genügend Lesestoff geben.

Der nächste Teil ist noch unklar, wann er veröffentlich wird – doch ich werde euch rechtzeitig Bescheid geben.

Schon jetzt hat er unglaublich viele Veränderungen, sage ich euch. Und ich bin bereits so zufrieden und freue mich schon darauf, ihn mit euch zu teilen.

Bis dahin,  
eure Maria

**Datum der Veröffentlichung: 02.09.2019 16:21 Uhr**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Das Cover wurde von mir selbst gestaltet.  
> Sämtliche Rechte liegen bei Stan Lee und einigen anderen Firmen.


End file.
